Obstáculos
by Rinnu
Summary: (AU) La historia de dos jovenes y como evoluciona a lo largo de su vida, de los obstáculos que tienen que pasar ¿Podrán tener un final feliz?.
1. Una canción un recuerdo

¡Hola! esta es una historia que hice hace años, pero me mandaron un correo para que la publicará de nuevo, siento mucho haber tardado pero antes debía terminar "Este y Oeste" para cambiarle el formatoy algunas cositas, pero en esencia es lo mismo.

Como datos "curiosos" fue escrita en conjunto con mi onichan, es la primera de todas y le he cambiado de nombre, el original era "Todavía estas en mi corazón", la razón por la que se lo cambie es porque no quiero pagarle derechos de autor a mi onichan XDDD, no se lo crean, es porque me pareció más adecuado.

Y por otro lado, siendo sincera, no recuerdo muy bien de qué va la historia jejejeje, fue hecha por el 2006.

* * *

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

**I. Una canción un recuerdo**

Un joven de unos 17 años; de cabello corto de un café muy claro y ojos color miel; paseaba por un circuito comercial cerca de Akihabara, llevaba una gabardina negra que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo, iba con la mirada agachada se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucha que alguien le llama.

− ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!... INUUYASHAA.− grito aquella persona aun más fuerte al ver que el aludido no volteaba.

− Eres tú…−

− ¿Qué andabas haciendo por estos rumbos tan lejos de tu casa?− era verdad él vivía en el polo opuesto de la ciudad.

− Paseando, pero a ti que te importa.− no le gustaba ser grosero, pero no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida.− Por cierto tu casa también esta retirada de aquí, ¿Me estas siguiendo?− le acuso.

− No yo, no ¿cómo piensas eso?− dijo con nervios, sabía que él no le haría nada, llevaban mucho de conocerse, pero era mejor ser precavido.− Yo vine por comida para peces.

− ¿En serio? Pues no te creo nada Miroku.

− Si mira.− le mostro una bolsa con el logotipo de un acuario.− Aprovechando que te veo y aprovechando que no está la chismosa de Kikyou.− hizo una breve pausa.− ¿A quién vas a llevar al baile de tu familia?

− ¡Lo sabia! Quieres que lleve a una de tus "amiguitas" ¿cierto?− ya decía que no se encontró por casualidad.

− No yo lo decía porque desde que te conozco no has tenido novia y tu excusa es.− le aclaro la garganta.− "En toda mi vida solo eh conocido a una chica que me trato como una persona normal sin importar mi dinero, ya que ella era extranjera y no sabía que yo pertenecía a la familia Taisho".− dijo imitando la voz de su amigo.

− Pues es verdad, el problema es que nunca le pregunte su nombre, además las chicas solo me buscan por interés.− el hecho de pertenecer a una familia importante lo hacía popular y codiciado entre las chicas, pero el problema es que ¡él no estaba interesado!

− Entendiendo, pero tu abuelo dijo que debías llevar a alguien.

− Lo sé, pero que tal si yo…− al pasar por una tienda de discos y escuchar una canción, le hizo que perdiera el rumbo de lo que decía, la voz que le llamo la atención le era muy familiar.

_Cuando lloras por un, amor perdido,_

_y las lagrimas rompen tu corazón herido,_

_no dejes que la debilidad te inquiete,_

_actúa con decisión y valor,_

− ¿Tú qué?.− quería saber que pensaba hacer su amigo, pero se había quedado callado y mirando la tienda de discos.− Inuyasha.− le paso la mano frente a sus ojos.

− ¿Quién canta esa canción?− sabía que Miroku conocía de música.

− Deja pensar, Sango tiene un disco… es…

− Mira hay esta Sango.− entro en la tienda y Miroku le siguió, no era normal que Inuyasha se comportará así.

_con tu mirada perdida, en el cielo,_

_tanta que sea ya parte del pasado,_

_tu única salvación es aquel resplandor,_

_que se encuentra en tu interior,_

− Hola Sango ¿Quién canta la esa canción que se escucha?

− Hola Inuyasha.− exclamo sorprendida no esperaba encontrarse con él y menos que le llegase preguntando por una canción.− Hola Miroku.− agregó al verlo llegar.

_al verme al espejo,_

_recuerdo esa promesa y tu dulce presencia esta junto a mí,_

_descubrí que tengo alas y que puedo ya, ¡volar!_

− ¿Y bien?

− ¿Y bien con qué?− se le había olvidado la pregunta del chico.

− La canción ¿quien la canta?− contesto impaciente.

_Sé que si cambio el mundo también lo harás,_

_cumple tus sueños con fuerza y amor,_

_toda, toda, clase de espejismos habrá,_

_con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás,_

− Gomen Inyasha me distraje, _Tenshi Kurai_, no es un grupo popular pero sus canciones son muy lindas ¿Por qué tanto interés?

− Es que eh escuchado esa canción antes.

− Tal vez en la radio o la tele.

_que la fuerza de tu corazón,_

_a un gran futuro te guiara,_

_ANGEL GUARDIAN,_

_busca los fragmentos que perdidos están._

− ¿Quiénes son sus integrantes?− quiso saber Miroku para que el ambiente no fuera tan extraño.

− Son cinco integrantes, todos cantan y son: Kinomoto Yumi; Momo; Aikawa Kurama; Tama− kun y Kagome.

− ¿Y quien canta la canción?

− Déjame ver en el disco, Kagome.

− ¿Tiene una foto?− tomo el disco y lo miro, pero solo tenía de portada un ángel y las siluetas de cinco personas al fondo, en la parte trasera la lista de las canciones.

− ¿Por qué tanto interés?− conocía a Inuyasha de hace tiempo y nunca lo había visto actuar así.

− Sango solo muéstrale la foto, por favor, para que se calme.

− No la hay, como son un grupo nuevo solo hay fotos de Yumi y Kurama.− tomo un flayer y se los mostro.− Ellos pertenecieron a un grupo que se separo. Cuando sea su presentación oficial se conocerá a los demás.

− Ya veo.− tomó otro flayer y lo guardo.

− Aun no me han dicho por que tanto interés.

− Es que, esa voz la eh escuchado antes.− Miroku y Sango se miraron extrañados, Inuyasha era una persona extraña, pero no tanto.

− ¿Qué les parece si los llevo a su casa? Mi coche está a dos cuadras de aquí.

Ambos aceptaron, primero fueron a dejar a Sango y después a Inuyasha.

− Adiós Miroku.

− Adiós, hasta mañana en la escuela.

Inuyasha entro a su casa y no le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie, así que fue su cuarto y se quedo dormido pensando en la canción que había escuchado por la tarde.

...

Al día siguiente la mayoría de alumnos ya estaba en el salón, solo esperaban que sonara la campana y llegará el profesor.

− Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo estás?− saludo Miroku que acababa de llegar.

− Bien.

− ¿Ya oyeron la nueva noticia?− les interrumpió Sango.

− No ¿Cuál es?

− Tenshi Kurai va a dar un concierto en dos semanas, Inuyasha si tanto te interesa deberías ir.

_Por qué en dos semanas ¿no podría ser antes?_

− Buena idea, así conoces a Kagome.− estuvo de acuerdo Miroku.

− Ya me voy ya llego su profesor. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.− Sango salió del salón de ellos que era el "3A" y se fue al suyo que era el "3B".

− Buenos días jóvenes por favor tomen asiento.− saludos animadamente el profesor.− Hoy ingresan dos nuevos alumnos, por favor pasen, ellos son Higurashi Kagome y Daidouji Motoko.− señalando respectivamente a cada joven.− Daidouji siéntense detrás de Houjo.− el nombrado levanto la mano para que ella se ubicara, aquella joven era de piel blanca, ojos grises y el cabello negro recogido en dos colitas.− Higurashi detrás de Li.- la otra chica era de piel clara pero no tanto como la otra, cabello azabache y ojos chocolate.

− Profesor cuantas veces le eh dicho que no me agrada que me llamen por mi apellido, dígame solo Miroku.− eso le basto a Kagome para saber su lugar.

− Joven Li, perdón "solo Miroku".− el profesor Terada era uno de los mejores profesores y con quien los alumnos se llevaban mejor.− Ahora iniciemos la clase.

A la hora del receso todos en la clase se alistaban para ir a tomar un refrigerio, ya sea en el salón o fuera del.

− Kagome tenemos que ir con los demás.

− Si ya voy, tú adelántate.

− No te demores.

− Inuyasha ¿Qué tanto le vez?.− desde que la vio entrar su amigo no la dejaba de mirar.− ¿Inuyasha?.− Este no me está haciendo caso, pensó.

− Con permiso.− pidió la chica, ya que ambos se encontraban bloqueando la puerta.

− Adelante señorita.− se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar e Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada.− Pareces acosador ¡Pecho tierra que viene Kikyou!

− ¡Qué! Viendo a todos lados.

− Era broma tranquilo, lo hice para que reaccionaras.− justo cuando estaba a punto de pegarle a Miroku, llega Sango.

− Chicos no van a creer lo que paso.− les dijo emocionada.

− Escúpelo.

− A mi salón entraron dos nuevos estudiantes Kishuku Tamahome y Kinomoto Yumi.− el último lo recalco más.

− Qué con eso, a nuestro salón también entraron dos chicas.− contesto Inuyasha tranquilamente, el que pensó que había pasado algo más interesante, como que una chica se le declaro al profesor o algo así.

− Inuyasha tu no captas, Kinomoto Yumi integrante de Tenshi Kurai, le puedes pedir que te presente a Kagome.

− Y eso no es todo al grupo de Kouga entro Aikawa Kurama quien también es integrante en ese grupo.

− Una de las muchacha que entro se llama Kagome ¿no crees que sea ella?

− Puede ser, vamos a preguntarle.− Sango los jaló por el pasillo para ir a los jardines.

Kagome iba corriendo por los pasillos a donde se había quedado de ver con sus compañeros, se había entretenido buscando la máquina de refrescos.

− Hasta que llegas Kagome ya se fueron las fans.- le llamó un chico de cabello largo rojizo y ojos verdes.

− No seas presumido Kurama.− regaño una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros.

− Ella tiene razón hasta ahora solo han reconocido a Yumi y a ti.

− Cuando les digamos que ustedes forman parte de...

− Yo no quiero que sepan aun.− le interrumpió Kagome.

− Yo tampoco, el jefe quiere que todo se dé a conocer en el debut.− estuvo de acuerdo Motoko.

− Y tu Tama ¿qué opinas?− le pregunto Kurama al chico de cabello verde azulado y ojos negros, que estaba recostado en el pasto.

− Lo que sea está bien, pero si no quieren que sospechen lo mejor será estar lejos de ustedes.

− Será Mejor que se vallan ya viene más gente.

− Gracias Yumi.− agradeció Motoko.

− ¿Vienes Tama?− pregunto Kagome al mover al chico que aun estaba recostado.

− Si, además ya vamos a entrar a clases.

− Adiós, nos vemos.− se despidieron todos.

Para cuando Sango y los chicos llegaron, ya había muchos alumnos pidiendo autógrafos y tomándose fotos, pero solo veía a Yumi y Kurama.

− ¿Por qué solo están ellos hay?− cuestiono Miroku.

− Tal vez solo sea una coincidencia de nombres y solo ellos dos son los del grupo.− dedujo Sango.

Sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus salones, las clases transcurrieron lentamente para unos y rápido para otros. Cuando llego la hora de salida Inuyasha decidió irse por otro lado a su casa, para hacer más tiempo, pues aun no quería llegar. Cuando escucha el grito de una chica, volteo por instinto y se dio cuenta que por la colina, la chica había perdido el control de la bici en la que iba, y justo cuando paso a su lado la detuvo.

**Continuara...**

**Es muy tardado adaptarlo porque tenía otro formato. Pero bueno, aquí este primer capítulo, el original consta de 70 capítulos aproximadamente, pero fusionaré algunos para que sea más corto publicarlos y sean más extensos.**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren que siga adaptándola?**

**Y por cierto mil gracias por los mensajes que eh recibido en mis otras historias.**


	2. Rescatada

**_No es complicado adaptarla, es tedioso O ... ¡Pero lo lograré!_**

* * *

**II. Rescatada**

− ¿Estás bien?− la chica no decía nada y no podía ver su rostro a causa de la boina que traía.− ¿Te lastimaste?− ella no decía nada, y se asusto al sentir que gotas de agua caían en su mano que sostenía el manubrio de la bici.− Todo está bien, no llores.− levanto su rostro y vio que era la chica nueva.

Ella no entendía que había pasado, perdió el control de la bici y de pronto se detuvo ¿acaso se había estrellado con algo y ahora estaba camino al _samsara_? pero salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio unas orbes color miel.

− ¿Ya mejor?.− tal parecía que había estado en shock, pero ya había reaccionado.

− Sí.

− ¿Te lastimaste?

− No, estoy bien, gracias.

− ¿Cómo vas a estar bien si estas llorando y temblando?− era verdad, sus manos aun no soltaban el manubrio, sus pies aun no bajan de los pedales y claramente estaba temblando.− Ven mejor siéntate.− le ayudo a bajarse de la bici y la llevo a una banca.

− Solo estoy asustada, los frenos no sirvieron y como iba de bajada.− le explico una vez un poco más tranquila.− Pensé que mo...

− Ni lo pienses, no paso a mayores.− no quería escucharla decir que estuvo a punto de morir.− Por cierto mi nombre es Inuyasha.

− ¿Inuyasha?.− era un nombre raro, pero por alguna razón iba muy bien con el chico.− Yo soy Higurashi Kagome.

− Lo sé, tú entraste a mi salón hoy.

− No te había reconocido.− se sonrojo de vergüenza al no percatarse que él era su nuevo compañero, en ocasiones era demasiado distraída.− Por cierto a la velocidad que iba ¿no te lastimaste?− le tomo de las manos y las examino, provocando un sonrojo por parte del chico.

− Estoy bien, no ibas tan rápido.− le quito sus manos y se volteo a otro lado.− ¿Por dónde vives?− pregunto para cambiar la conversación.

− En el templo Higurashi.

Si ella vivía en un templo no podía ser la Kagome de Tenshin Kurai, pensó Inuyasha.

− ¿Y tú?

− Yo vivo en.− hizo una breve pausa, no quería decirle que en la zona residencial, era la primer chica que aparentemente no sabía nada de él, de donde qué familia provenía.− En los edificios del norte.− así que le dio la dirección de Miroku.

− A algunas cuadra de donde vivo.− exclamo feliz, había hecho un nuevo amigo y vivían por el mismo rumbo.

− Será mejor que ya nos vallamos, te acompaño.− tomo la bici sobre su hombre y camino junto a ella.

− Gracias.

Ya por la noche Miroku estaba en casa de Inuyasha, este le había llamado y le había pedido que fuera, que era urgente.

− ¡Por qué le mentiste!− le acaba de contar lo que paso por la tarde con cierta chica y no podía creer que le hubiera mentido.− Ella se va a enterar y se va enojar, nunca le mientas a una mujer, pensará que solo jugabas con ella.

− ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No quiero que sepa quién soy, es la segunda vez que me tratan bien no por mi familia.

− Tienes razón, yo te baje de la nueve en que andabas, recuerdo que eras muy prepotente.

− Por eso eres mi amigo. Además, solo le di tu dirección ¿Qué hay de malo?

− Te cubriré, pero tenemos que decirle a Sango, si no se va a enojar porque otras chicas me llamen o me vayan a buscar.

− ¿Por qué se habría de enojar?

− Deja decirte que hoy cuando decidiste dejarnos, le pedí a Sango que fuera mi novia.− le hizo saber con orgullo.

− Ya entiendo porque ya no sales con otras.− desde hace tiempo que su amigo si coqueteaba con chicas, pero ya no salía con ellas y eso le llamo la atención, pero imagino que se había tomado un descanso.− ¿Crees que quiera ir al baile conmigo? La voy a invitar y necesito tu ayuda.

− Si la invitas se va a dar cuenta que eres un Taisho.

− Por eso necesito tu ayuda, el baile es de disfraces, tu puedes hacerte pasar por mí.

− ¿Se te zafo un tornillo?− esto era lo que le faltaba, si los descubrían ambos estaban muertos.

− Tal vez, además me lo debes, ¿cuántas veces tu cubrí porque no llegabas a tu casa por irte de juerga?

− Muchas, pero es de la fiesta de tu abuelo, no es una simple rebeldía adolecente.

− Puedes ir con Sango y así el abuelo no me puede reclamar que no lleve chica. Los dos salimos ganando.

− ¿Qué harás cuando estemos en la escuela?

− Ya me las arreglare, ella me agrada mucho.− soltó un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por Miroku.

− Con tal que conozcas a alguien y te haga olvidar a la chica de tu sueño, lo haré.− eso era mejor que verlo enamorado de una niña que soñó y no era real.− Pero promete que le dirás.

− Cuando llegue el momento.

Mientras tanto en casa de Kagome, ella estaba con una amiga que conocía desde la escuela primaría.

− ¿En verdad te detuvo?− era tan MOE que parecía sacado de un manga Shojo.

− Yo tampoco me lo creo.

− ¿Le dijiste que eras integrante de Tenshin Kurai?

− No.− bajo la mirada, tal vez debía haberlo hecho, pero si lo hacía tal vez él le hablase solo por interés, tenía la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva amistad que no fuera por conveniencia.

− ¿Por qué?

− No quiero que me hable solo por conveniencia.

− Ojala fuéramos en la misma escuela para poder conocerlo.

− Pero eso no quita el que luego te lo presente Ayame.− la chica de cabello rojo y ojos esmeralda se emociono por el comentario, ya quería conocer al chico del que su amiga se enamoro a primera vista.

− ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

− Inuyasha.− soltó en un suspiro.

− Inuyasha, nombre más raro.

− No lo creo, le queda a la perfección.

...

A la hora del receso, Miroku e Inuyasha, ya le habían contando su "plan" a Sango, por supuesto que casi los mata cuando se entero, pero al final accedió solo porque prometía ser interesante.

− Allí viene Kagome con Motoko, esa niña es muy seria.− agregó Sango.

− Ella es ganadora de Kendo, ah ganado por cinco años consecutivos y Kagome es buena el Kyudo pero nunca participa en los torneos.

− Por otra parte Tamahome y Kurama son muy buenos en Karate, han ganado primero y segundo lugar.

− Eril, Yuka ¿Cuando llegaron?− Miroku ahora reafirmaba más que ellas eran ninjas.

− Apenas.− contestaron juntas.

− ¿Cómo saben todo eso?− Sango se sorprendía que se enteraran de todos los chismes.

− Lo supimos por los maestros.− le contesto Yuka.

− No creo que sea tan buenos como Inuyasha.− escuchando eso, el aludido se tenso y sintió un peso en su brazo.

− Suéltame Kikyo.− le quito su brazo y la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

− Y no creo que esa niña sea tan buena en Kyudo como yo.

− Lo que digas, ya me voy.

− Te sigo, adiós Sanguito nos vemos al rato.− la abrazo y la chica se sonrojo.− Te Cuidas de la Bruja.− le susurro al saber que Kikyou iba en el mismo salón que ella.

− ¡Depravado!− grito seguido de una bofetada para Miroku.

Cuando entraban en el salón, Inuyasha choco con un chico de piel bronceada y ojos azules.

− Fíjate por dónde vas "sarnoso".

− Lo mismo digo "cara de perro".

− Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

− Vine a dejar unos documentos al profesor Terada pero aun no llega.

− Pues mejor ya vete yendo, no tiene clase a esta hora aquí.

− Claro "PERRO" Te recuerdo que nos veremos pronto, saludos a tu abuelo.− el último comentario le hizo gruñir de coraje.

− ¿Por qué te llamo perro?− pregunto divertida una chica que acababa de llegar.

− Hola Kagome, que gusto verte, no le hagas caso está loco.− contesto restándole importancia.

− A mí me gustan los perros, no tengo uno pero me gustan mucho son muy lindos fieles a su dueño.− no supo por que dijo eso, había hablado de más, se sentía avergonzada y mejor se fue a su asiento.

− Lo ves le agradan los perros, ya no detestes tus genes.− dijo divertido Miroku.− Y Cuidado con las orejas cuando te enojes con Kouga.

− Vamos a sentarnos.− Miroku fue a su lugar frente al de Kagome e Inuyasha se sentó a la izquierda de su amigo junto a la ventana, había detestado ese lugar porque en época de calor el sol le quemaba la mitad de la cara, pero ahora lo atesoraba, con solo voltear a su derecha podía ver a Kagome.

− ¿En verdad eres fiel?

− Ya cállate.− sabía que Miroku lo molestaría con eso el resto del día.

A la salida Kagome se estaba despidiendo de Motoko y Tamahome, cuando una mujer alta de cabello morado y amarrado en una larga trenza los interrumpió.

− Hola soy la profesora Long Nuriko ¿Quién es Higurashi Kagome?− pregunto como si fueran niños de preescolar.

− Yo.− contesto un poco cohibida.

− Mucho gusto, llámame Nuriko.− la tomo de las y las estrecho fuertemente.− Me han comentado que eres muy buena en Kyudo, quería invitarte a participar e integrarte al equipo de la escuela.

− Sería un placer, pero primero tengo que consultarlo con mi madre.

− Espero tu respuesta, pregunta por mí en la sala de maestros.− y se volvió a despedir efusivamente.

− Adiós.− se despidieron extrañados, era una persona muy rara.

Por su parte Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango estaban en sus casilleros cambiándose los zapatos.

− Inuyasha, tienes que acercarte más a Kagome, el baile es en dos días y no puedes invitar a alguien a salir porque le salvaste la vida.− sugirió Sango.

− ¿En dos días?− el tiempo sí que pasaba rápido.

− Por eso date prisa.

− En dos días también es luna nueva ¿Cómo vas a explicarle tu cambio de apariencia?

− No hay problema, es un baile de disfraces no se va a dar cuenta.− o eso esperaba el chico.

− ¡Tenias que hacer eso!− Inuyasha los vio divertido, Sango tenía a Miroku sostenido por el cuello y el tenía una mejilla roja.

− No pude contenerme.

Inuyasha estaba por tomar el camino corto a su casa cuando vio a lo lejos a Kagome, y corrió para alcanzarla.

− ¡Kagome!− al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y su corazón se acelero al ver a Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella.

− ¡Hola Inuyasha!

− ¿Qué paso con tu bici?

− No tiene solución.

− Es una lástima, te acompaño.−

− Claro.− sonrió un poquito rojita.

− ¿Quieres algo de tomar?− le pregunto al pasar por una tienda y no le dio tiempo de contestar, ya que la tomo de la mano y entraron.− Escoge lo que quieras.

− No te molestes.

− No es molestia, anda lo que quieras o elijó por ti.

Viendo la insistencia del muchacho tomo un refresco de frambuesa. Fueron a la caja y él pidió dos panes al vapor, para después pagar.

− Toma.− le ofreció la mitad de un pan.− Es de carne, saben muy bien.

− Es verdad.− exclamo cuando lo probo.− Nunca los había comido.

− ¿En verdad?− y ella asintió comiendo otro trozo de su pan.

− El de plátano igual sabe bien. Partió el otro pan y le ofreció la mitad a ella.

− Gracias, la próxima yo invito.− eso dejo perplejo a Inuyasha ¿estaba insinuando que irían a casa todos los días juntos?

− ¿Kagome?

− Dime.

− ¿Te gustaría ir al cine con Sango, Miroku y sus hermanos?− lo mejor era ir con más personas para que ella no se sintiera cohibida y tuviera más oportunidad de que aceptará.

− ¿Tú también vas a ir?

− Por supuesto.− era obvio por eso la invitaba.

− Me encantaría.

− Entonces mañana paso por ti a las seis.

Al llegar a su hogar, Inuyasha escucho varias voces discutiendo en la sala, pero no fue hasta que se acerco más que capto de que hablaban.

− El puede estar con la persona que más le agrade.− decía el padre de Inuyasha.

− Debe de ser de nuestra misma clase social, Izayoi tú dile.− alegaba el abuelo del joven.

− Papá, mi esposo tiene razón, él es libre de elegir con quien quiere estar.

De nuevo discutiendo sobre su futuro, con sus padres no tenía problema, el problema era el viejo que lo quería manipular, solo por ser su único nieto, sabía que no le quería por tener los genes que tenía, pero por más que sus padres se opusieran, ese viejo los tenia donde quería. No es que su padre se dejase mandar por aquel viejo, pero no le podía llevar la contra porque debían guardar su secreto y si su empresa iba a la quiebra mucha gente perdería su trabajo.

− Inuyasha.− le llamo su madre al verlo.

− ¡Hasta que llegas!− le grito notablemente enojado su abuelo.

− ¿Ahora que hice?− pregunto sin muchas ganas.

− ¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile hijo?

− Sí, ya tengo.

− ¿Y es de nuestra clase social?− cuestiono su abuelo.

− Es mi amiga Sango.

− Corazón ¿Por qué no invitaste a otra chica?

− Porque no les hablo a las demás y lo olvide por completo.− mintió.

− En el baile de navidad tendrás que ir con tu novia.− otra vez con lo de la novia y estaba seguro que seguiría el sermón de la esposa

− Pero...

− ¡Sin peros!− le interrumpió.− Cumpliste 17 años apenas y el próximo año ya debes tener prometida o si no yo la escogeré por ti.− le amenazo.

− Navidad es en dos semanas.

− Has tenido diez años para buscarla.− le recordó, ya que cuando cumplió siete años el se había encargado de hacerle saber que para antes de sus 20 años ya debía estar casado.

− ¿Cómo piensas que voy a conseguir una novia? Tengo que terminar la escuela y ya comienzas los examen para el ingreso a las universidades.

− Inuyasha.− interrumpió el yerno al suegro, hasta ese momento se había mantenido a raya, pero ya se estaba pasando.− Solo preocúpate por una cosa a la vez.− le aconsejo su hijo.

− Ve a tu cuarto te mando la comida con Myoga.− le pidió su madre y vio de nuevo esa mirada triste en ella ¡como odiaba eso! por culpa de ese anciano su madre se ponía triste.

Obedeció a su madre y subió las escaleras a su habitación, lo único bueno de ese baile era que podría ir con Kagome, bueno, faltaba preguntarle pero estaba seguro que ella aceptaría.

**Continuará...**


	3. ¿Dos citas?

III. ¿Dos citas?

Apenas si había llegado a la escuela Inuyasha fue con sus amigos para contarles lo de la cita al cine.

− ¿Irán verdad?

− ¿Nos queda de otra?− pregunto resignado Miroku.

− No.

− Sirve para conocerla, hasta ahora el único que le habla eres tú Inuyasha.

− Es una gran chica, seguro se hacen amigas.− le dijo a Sango.

− Inuyasha ya llego Kagome.− dijo Miroku al verla desde la ventana.

− ¿Dónde?− el no la veía en el salón.

− Allá abajo.− le giro la cabeza a su amigo y este la miró embobado, ya quería que llegase la tarde.

Kagome estaba en su casa ayudando a terminar la tarea a su hermano, su madre había salido de emergencia y no solo veía la hora a cada segundo, se sentía nerviosa, angustiada y triste, no iba a poder ir al cine con Inuyasha y solo esperaba que llegará para poder disculparse, ¿Por qué no le pido su número? le habría llamado, explicado las cosas y no le habría hecho ir hasta su casa.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho que tocaban a la puerta, y fue Souta quien fue abrir.

− Buenas tardes ¿Está Kagome?− le había extrañado ver a un niño, no sabía que tenía un hermano.

− ¿Departe de quien?− Souta miraba a chico frente suyo, nunca le había visto.

− De Inuyasha.

− Ya vengo.− cerró la puerta de nuevo y corrió a la sala.− ¡Hermana!

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

− No me haces caso, un chico, Inuyasha te busca.− si bien le termino de decir aquello corrió a la puerta.

− Inuyasha.

− Hola ¿Lista?

− Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero tengo que cuidar a Souta y no puedo ir.

− ¿Por qué no lo llevas?

− No tengo el suficiente dinero para llevarlo y…

− No hay problema.− le interrumpió.− Yo voy a pagar lo de ustedes, al fin y al cabo yo te invite.− nada le iba a impedir tener esa ¿cita?

− No es necesario.

− Por favor acepta.− le tomo inconscientemente de la mano y la miro a los ojos.− Por favor.

Souta miraba la escena divertido, pero le desesperaba que no dijeran nada y decidió por intervenir, los adolecentes eran muy complicados.

− Hermana acepta, ya termine la tarea.− la palabras de Souta los saco de su letargo y se soltaron las manos.

− Está bien, pasa Inuyasha. Ve por tu chamarra.− le dijo a su hermano.− Voy por mi suéter, le dejo una nota a mamá y nos vamos.

− Me debes una.

− ¿Qué?− no sabía de que hablaba ese niño.

− Ella no iba a aceptar por más que pusieras esa cara de perrito. Te gusta ¿verdad?

− ¿Cómo...?

− Se nota, y tu a ella.− Inuyasha estaba anonadado, ese niño era muy perspicaz.− Me caes muy bien, por eso te ayudare con mi hermana.− Inuyasha no sabía si agradecer o que, ese niño se veía muy decidido.− Por cierto soy Souta y tengo diez años.

− Ya regrese, Souta tu chamarra.

− No hace tanto frío y es de manga larga.− señalado su playera y salió de la casa.− ¡Vámonos!

− ¡Souta espera!− le grito al acordarse de algo, corrió a donde su hermano que ya iba bajando las escaleras.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Inuyasha no sabe que estoy en el grupo, así que no le digas nada ¿Entendido?

− Si hermana, pero no sé porque te preocupas.− lo confirmaba los adolecentes eran extraños.

Una vez que llegaron al cine, Inuyasha le llamo a Miroku para saber si ya habían llegado, pero apenas iban en camino, por lo que se adelantaron a comprar los boletos, incluidos los de Sango, Miroku y sus hermanos, después del favor que le hacían lo mínimo era el pagar por todos.

− ¿Qué van a querer?− pregunto Inuyasha una vez frente a la dulcería.

− Refresco y palomitas.− contesto de inmediato Souta.− ¡Woo! Esos nachos se ven ricos.− exclamo al ver a un chico con unos.

− Souta, no abuses.− le regaño.

− No hay problema.

− Pero va hacer mucho.− no le gustaba abusar de la amabilidad de las personas.

− Deja de preocuparte un momento por el dinero ¿sí?− eso para él no era nada.

− Pero...

− Pídelo Souta y ¿tú Kagome?

− Me comeré las palomitas que no se acabe, ya lo conozco.

− Sería un combo de palomitas y nachos, y un combo pareja ¿algo más?− pregunto a Inuyasha la señorita de la dulcería.

− Ya pedí por ustedes, se tardan mucho.

_¿Qué difícil era compartir entre ellos algo?_

− Solo eso, gracias.− contesto Inuyasha, Souta de nuevo los había ayudado.

− No, espere también agregue a la cuenta del joven un combo cuates.

− También eso.− le dijo a la señorita que miraba raro a Miroku.

− Que amable eres Inuyasha.

Y después de tanto contratiempo en la dulcería, ya estaban al fin todos reunidos en la fila a la función.

− Kohaku, Shippou que pequeño es el mundo.

− Souta, no esperábamos encontrarte aquí.− saludos un niño pelirrojo de ocho años.

− Inuyasha nos invito.

− Por lo visto ya se conocían.

− Si hermana, Souta entro al equipo de beisbol con nosotros.

− Me da gusto, tú debes ser Higurashi ¿verdad? Soy Azakura Sango.

− Mucho gusto Azakura.

− Llame Sango.

− Solo si tú me dices Kagome.

− Es un trato.

− ¿Entonces dices que Inuyasha los trajo? No sabía que el cara de perro tuviera nov...

− Calla boca Shippou.− dijo Miroku al taparle la boca a su hermano.− No le arruinemos esta oportunidad.− Shippou asintió y Miroku lo soltó.

Dando la hora, los dejaron pasar a la sala. Al salir de la función los niños iban imitando un combate de espadas, los tres se creían piratas. Mientras las chicas vigilaban a los niños, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a sellar el boleto de estacionamiento.

− Mañana es tu baile ¿Ya la invitaste?

− Aun no, pero lo voy hacer. No presiones.

− No presiono pero date prisa.

− Si lo voy hacer hoy.

− Más te vale.− le advirtió.− Bueno lo mejor será ya irnos se nos está haciendo ya muy noche.− dijo a los demás

− Kagome ¿Quieren que los llevemos a su casa?− pregunto Sango.

− No es necesario, mi casa está cerca, podemos ir caminando.− además quería pasar más tiempo con Inuyasha.

− Como gustes, nos vemos en la escuela. Kohaku vámonos.

− Nos vemos mañana Souta.− se despidieron ambos niños.

− Hasta mañana.

Y así Kagome, Inuyasha y Souta emprendieron camino de regreso al templo. Pero nadie decía nada, Souta los miraba de reojo, Inuyasha como que quería tomarla de la mano y al final se arrepentía.

− ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Van en el mismo salón?

− Sí, pues... veras, ¿recuerdas el día que llegue con la bici descompuesta?− comenzó a explicar Kagome y Souta asintió.− Pues ese día iba colina abajo cuando se descompusieron los frenos, menos mal que Inuyasha iba por ese rumbo. Si no hubiera estado me hubiera estrellado con algún poste o un coche.

− Pero no paso a ser más que un susto. Además si no hubiera pasado es probable que hoy no estaría aquí contigo.− Inuyasha no sabía porque lo había dicho en voz alta y ambos se sonrojaron, y no se percataron que el niño que iba con ellos sonrió con malicia.

− Hermana ¿me prestas tu suéter? Tengo frío.

− Por eso te dije que trajeras tu chamarra.− se quito su suéter y se lo dio.

− Gracias ¡Mira tienen promoción de panes al vapor!− gritó al pasar por la tienda y ver que estaban al 3x2 y te daban un jugo.− ¿Me compras?

− Souta.− le regaño ¿Qué iba hacer con su hermano?

− Toma.− Inuyasha le dio el dinero.− Yo también quiero, me traes uno de café.

− Gracias Inu onichan.− dijo dejándolos perplejos y entro a la tienda.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, no sabían cómo tomar la palabras de Souta, no sabían si se refería a que veía a Inuyasha como un hermano mayor o como su cuñado. En eso el clima se hizo más frío.

− Hace mucho frío.− dijo Inuyasha al ponerle su chamarra en los hombros a Kagome.

− Inuyasha…

− Ven sentémonos en esa banca.− le tomo de la mano y se sentaron fuera de la tienda.

_Su mano es tan fuerte pero cálida también._

− Kagome, ¿Te gustaría ir a… un baile… de disfraces… conmigo?− pregunto atropelladamente.

− Inuyasha, yo…

− ¿Por favor?, no te vas a arrepentir.− sostuvo más su agarre y la miro a los ojos.−

− Está bien.− ¿Qué tenía Inuyasha que no le podía negar nada?.− ¿Cuándo es?

− Mañana a las 8:00 de la noche.

− Ya los compre. De café para ti Inuyasha.− le dio es suyo.− Hermana ¿De chocolate o zarzamora?− le dio a escoger.

− Te recomiendo el de zarzamora.− sugirió Inuyasha con la boca llena.

− Entonces de zarzamora.

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras al templo, en la casa Higurashi las luces estaban prendidas, indicando que alguien estaba en ella.

− Gracias por invitarnos.

− ¡Sí! gracias Inu onichan, voy a decirle a mamá que ya llegamos.− Souta se fue corriendo al interior de la casa.

− No hay de qué.

− Bueno, yo también me voy, toma gracias.− le devolvió su chamarra.

− Hasta mañana, vengo por ti a las 7:30, cuídate.− se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que puso roja como jitomate a Kagome.

− Adiós.− fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de la chica, antes de ver marchar al chico.

Inuyasha iba caminando tranquilamente, pensando en el impulso que tuvo cuando se despidió de la chica, cuando su celular vibro dentro de su chamarra.

− ¿Si?

− Amo Inuyasha, venga pronto, su abuelo ya se enojo por que ya demoro, sus padres y él están discutiendo.

− Ya voy, estaba con mis amigos.− le colgó y tomo un taxi.

En cuanto llegó vio a sus padres que le esperaban en la entrada, pagó al taxista y bajo de auto.

− Inuyasha antes que veas a tu abuelo, quiero que nos contestes algo.− su padre le hablo con una seriedad que le hizo temer lo peor, pero afirmo.− ¿Es cierto que te has estado viendo con una jovencita llamada Kagome?

− Si.− bajo la mirada avergonzado, no porque le avergonzara Kagome, más bien, porque tendría que admitir que quería algo serió con ella.

− ¿Y que vive en un templo?

− ¿Y eso qué tiene?− se puso a la defensiva.

− Tranquilo no te estamos regañando.− le tranquilizo su madre.− Pero le llamaron a tu abuelo y se lo dijeron, por nosotros no hay problema.

− ¿Dónde está?− escucharon que gritaba el abuelo desde medio jardín de la residencia.− Esa muchacha prosaica no es digna de mezclarse con mi familia.− en cuanto escucho aquello Inuyasha apretó sus puños y su padre lo tomo del hombro.

Después de un largo rato de soportar las palabras de su abuelo, se pudo retirar a su habitación, quería encerrarse y no saber más de lo que le rodeaba, solo quería dormirse y soñar con la azabache. Pero, al estar por llegar a su habitación se topo con su "querido" hermano Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo complacer a TÚ abuelo?

− No te metas en mis asuntos ¿tengo que recordarte que ya no vives aquí? − contraataco, su hermano ya no vivía con ellos desde que termino su carrera, de eso ya tenía medio año.

− Sigue siendo casa de mi padre, el que sale sobrando aquí es tu amado abuelito.− camino hasta quedar hombro a hombro con Inuyasha.− Por cierto esa muchacha es...− hizo una pausa y se encamino a las escaleras, dejando a Inuyasha confundido por sus palabras.

Se quedo viendo por la ventana, meditaba sobre su vida, en lo fácil que sería su vida si no fuera quien era, cuando vio su reloj de buro este marcaba las 2:17 am, lo bueno era que iba a ser sábado y no tenía por qué preocuparse por levantarse temprano para asistir a la escuela.

...

En un pequeño estudio de grabación, en la casa de una Motoko, todos los integrantes de Tenshin Kurai estaban reunidos desde muy temprano.

− Les tengo buenas noticias.− dijo emocionado el chico líder.

− ¿Y cuáles son?− pregunto con falsa alegría Yumi.

− En dos semanas se llevará a cabo la fiesta de caridad por navidad en la mansión Taisho, y nos contrataron para ese evento. ¿Qué les parece? mucha gente importante y de renombre estará presente, tengan por seguro que algún productor también.

− Supongo vas a querer nuevas canciones.− comento Motoko.

− Claro que si, por eso le pedí a Tama que seleccione canciones para que las practiquen.

− Empezamos mañana y nada de retrasos.− les advirtió el líder.

− Por ahora hay que afinar los instrumentos, Kagome, Motoko.− les llama Tama a ambas chicas.− ¿Pueden ir a comprar comida? Les aseguro que no soy el único que se muere de hambre.

De inmediato salieron por ingredientes para preparar Okonomiyaki, de regreso de la tienda Motoko aprovecho para interrogarla sobre su compañero de clase.

− Inuyasha es muy agradable, se nota que le agradas mucho.− de inmediato Kagome se tenso.

− Pero que cosas dices.− le tembló su voz ya que su nerviosismo era notable.

− En clases solo te manda "miraditas". Cuando estamos en deportes no pode atención con tal de ver como juegas, cuando pasas al pizarrón pone atención solo porque tu estas enfrente.

− Pero solo hemos estado tres días en la escuela y…− trato de justificar la paranoia de su amiga.

− Eso es suficiente y más si fue amor a primera vista, eres una chica talentosa, agradable, inteligente, bonita y sobre todo MOE.

− No soy MOE.

− Cuando estas con él sí que lo eres ¿O a caso él no te atrae ni un tantito?

− S... si.− ya estaba lo había confesado y su amiga sonrió con complicidad.

A medio día Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha, se reunieron en casa de Miroku para ponerse de acuerdo en los últimos detalles sobre la fiesta de esa noche. Sango y Miroku discutían sobre sus atuendos mientras Inuyasha atendía un asunto en el teléfono.

− Sanguito ¿De qué vas a ir disfrazada?

− Aun no lo sé, no me decido por cuál de los que tengo.

− Yo quería ir de Monje, pero viendo que tengo que ocultar mi atractivo rostro, seré el fantasma de la opera.

− ¿Atractivo rostro? Te adulas demasiado.

− ¡Los últimos de la zona VIP!− grito Inuyasha al colgar la llamada.

− ¿Vas a invitar a la señorita Kagome?− pregunto Miroku.

− Pregunta tonta, claro que sí.

− ¿Cuándo le piensas decir tu secreto?− fue ahora Sango la que intervino.

− En el momento que se dé la oportunidad.

En casa de Motoko, Yumi ya estaba al tanto de la misteriosa relación que había surgido entre su amiga Kagome e Inuyasha, por lo que aprovechando que los chicos se habían ausentado un rato ella y Motoko interrogaron a la azabache.

− ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Inuyasha que perteneces al grupo? No lo puedes ocultar por siempre.

− Es lo que le digo, si no lo hace, perderá esa amistad tan única que tienen.

− Le diré a su debido tiempo.

− Solo asegúrate que sea antes del concierto.

− Claro.

− Hola chicas.

− Sara que milagro.− saludaron las chicas a la muchacha de cabello café y ojos grises verdosos.

− ¿Y la diva que tengo por hermanito?

− Salió con Tama. No sabemos a dónde.− respondió Yumi.

− ¿Dónde está la pequeña Rin?− quiso saber Kagome.

− Terminado su tarea, va en el mismo salón que Sota ¿Verdad?

− Este año si les toco juntos.

− Toma asiento Sara, quiero preguntarte algo.− ella le obedeció tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, Yumi nunca se comportaba tan sospechosa.− ¿Ya nos vas a decir por qué has estado suspirando toda la semana?

− Yo digo que está enamorada, los mismos síntomas que Kagome.

− Pues, aun no es nada oficial cuando lo sea lo sabrán.

− Yo quiero saber ahora ¡oneesan!

− Eres demasiado escandaloso, por eso serás la última persona en saberlo y hermanito, solo te puedo decir que yo si soy correspondida no como otros.− dicho eso salió de la sala de ensayo.

− Ustedes nunca cambian, por eso es divertido venir.− confeso Tamahome lo que provoco la risa de todos.

Era casi la hora en que Inuyasha llegaría por ella y todavía no estaba lista, el tiempo se le fue volando ensayando, estaba por ponerse el único disfraz que tenía que era de los 50's, una falda rosa con un puddle, playera blanca y pañuelo negro, cuando su madre entro.

− Arregle esto para ti.− dijo al mostrarle un vestido blanco ampón.− Póntelo para comenzar a maquillarte.− Listo.− exclamo al terminar de pintar un con brillos y tonos plateados, su hija iba como una princesa de las nieves.

− ¡Mamá te luciste!− decía mientras daba vueltas.

− Te dejo, voy a ver a tu hermano.− salió de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras tocaron a la puerta, ese día ser la cita de su hija, cuando abrió vio a un joven que vestía de negro, con capa y sombrero, en su mano sostenía un antifaz.

− Buenas noches ¿Se encuentra Kagome?− saludo y pregunto a la mujer que le acababa de abrir, suponiendo que debía ser la madre de Kagome y Souta.

− Tú debes ser Inuyasha, Souta me hablo mucho de ti.− ¿Souta? Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, por lo general esa frase debía ser "mi hija me ha ablando mucho de ti".

− Sí, encanto de conócela...− hizo una pausa pues no sabía cómo referirse a la mujer.

− Lo siento, soy la madre de Kagome. Pasa ahora le hablo.− lo dirigió a la sala donde estaba Souta jugando con una consola.

− Hola Sota ¿Qué haces?

− Inu onichan. Estoy aniquilando zombis.− puso pausa al juego y volteo a ver al chico.− ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hermana?− ante tal pregunta el muchacho se sonrojo.− Por tu cara, igual que como ayer, bueno no es mucho tiempo, solo por eso estas perdonado. ¿Por qué te disfrazaste del Zorro? ¿De quién te ocultas, acaso tienes una identidad secreta y no quieres que nadie la sepa o tal vez escondes un gran secreto?− era imaginación de Inuyasha o el niño le sabía algo, después de todo era compañero de Shippou y Kohaku, cualquiera le pudo haber delatado.

− Yo no oculto nada.

− ¿Seguro? Soy bueno guardando secretos, Shippou me dijo algo interesante hoy.− Inuyasha trago y se comenzó a sentir nervioso.− Me dijo que tú...

− Souta deja de molestar a Inuyasha.− la voz de Kagome ya no lo dejo seguir.

− Hermana, era sobre un asunto muy importante con Inu onichan.

− ¡Mamá! Souta está molestando.

− Higurashi Souta ¿ya terminaste la tarea?

− ¡Ya voy! eso fue muy bajo hermana.− desconecto la consola y se fue a su habitación.

− ¿Cómo estas Inuyasha?

− Yo... bueno yo... Estoy bien.− logró contestar después de salir del estado de ensoñación en que se encontraba, pero verla con ese disfraz lo había dejado boquiabierto, se veía muy hermosa.

− Etto ¿Nos vamos?− pregunto nerviosa al sentir la manera en que Inuyasha la miraba.

− Claro.

− Esperen.− les detuvo la madre de la chica al estar ya en la puerta.

− Inuyasha, te encargo a mi hija.− le pidió.

− ¡Debe estar en casa antes de media noche!− grito Souta desde arriba de las escaleras, para hacer alusión del disfraz de su hermana, pues para él parecía la cenicienta− Si no, el hechizo se rompe y se transforma en un Oni.

− No hay problema.− contesto como si nada, ya se estaba adaptando a los comentarios del chico.

Kagome jalo a Inuyasha fuera de la casa y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta las escaleras.

− Siento mucho lo de mi hermano.

− Aun que fueras un Oni igual serías hermosa.− y ese comentario los hizo sonrojas a los dos.

En la fiesta Miroku estaba haciendo muy bien su papel de Inuyasha, nadie se había dado cuenta que no era el verdadero, y Sango junto a él estaba disfrazada como pirata. Estaban en la mesa de bocadillos vigilando a Inuyasha y Kagome, no querían perderlos de vista por si el verdadero Inuyasha tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

− Miroku.− llamo un voz femenina a espaldas del nombrado, provocando que tanto él como Sango se tensarán.− ¿Por qué te haces pasar por mi hijo?

− Vera, yo... es que Inuyasha...− no tenía ni idea de que decir.

− Inuyasha quería venir con otra persona ¿Verdad?− dedujo al verlo bailando una chica.

− Perdón por engañarla.

− No me han engañado, lo supe desde el primer momento.− tenían que haberlo supuesto, después de todo una madre conoce a sus hijos.− Mi hijo se ve muy feliz con esa muchacha.− hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a su hijo tan feliz.− No se preocupen yo los cubro.− les sonrió y se marcho.

Inuyasha y Kagome tenían tiempo bailando, pero ninguno de ellos decía nada, con el comentario que había ello el chico al salir de la casa de ella, se había creado un ambiente algo incomodo. La música se izo más lenta, la sala se semi oscureció e Inuyasha la atrajo más hacia él.

_ikitai yo kimi no tokoro e ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo_

_(Quiero ir al lugar donde tu estas, quiero echar a correr hacia allí enseguida )_

_makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubi_

_(No puedo ver nada en la oscuridad, aunque tenga miedo estoy bien )_

_kazoekirenai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni aru nda yo_

_(El inmenso cielo estrellado, ahora y siempre ha estado aquí )_

_nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara_

_(no llorare, porque este es el precioso cielo que vi con tu antiguo yo)_

− Tu disfraz luce más así.− refiriéndose a las luces que ahora iluminaban la pista, su maquillaje brillaba más por ser fluorescente.

− Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.− que decía bien, se veía guapísimo, sin duda vistiera como vistiera todo le lucía.

− Me has hecho muy feliz, gracias por venir conmigo.− se quedo viendo a los ojos de la chica, luego sus labios rosados que brillaban por el brillo que se puso y sin saber cómo ni cuándo se estaban besando.

_ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakutemo chiisakutemo_

_(quiero ir a tu lado, aunque soy muy pequeña, muy pequeña)_

_ichiban ni kimi ga suki da yo tsuyoku irareru_

_(eres a quien más quiero, puedo ser fuerte)_

_negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaetemitakeredo_

_(suavemente pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz)_

_nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni_

_(pero no llorare, llegara a ese precioso cielo)_

Terminado el beso, Inuyasha la llevo al jardín de la mansión, allí había una fuente iluminada de tal manera que los chorritos de agua parecieran teñirse de colores y la música aun se escuchaba. La invito a sentarse en una banca, la tomo de las manos y dijo lo que sentía.

− Me gustas mucho.

− Yo...− su corazón más rápido de lo normal y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.− Yo, tu a mi...

− Perdón por interrumpir, Inuyasha ¿Puedes venir? Es urgente.

− Ya voy, espera aquí Kagome.− fue hasta donde su amiga y hablaron lo baste lejos como para que Kagome no los escuchara.

− Tu abuelo quiere hablar contigo, si va Miroku se va a dar cuenta que lo engañaste.

− Ya voy, Kagome ahora vuelvo.− ese viejo no podía ser inoportuno, justo cuando ella le iba a dar su respuesta.

− Sango ¿te puedo decir algo?− pregunto jugando con la tela de su vestido.

− Claro.− se sentó junto a ella, tal parecía que era importante.

− No sé cómo decirle a Inuyasha quien soy en verdad.

− No entiendo.

− Veras, yo pertenezco al grupo Tenshi Kurai y la razón por la que no lo he dicho es porque, no quiero hacer amigos por conveniencia, ahora no sé como decírselo a Inuyasha.− y de la nada comenzó a llorar.− ¿Qué voy hacer? pensará que era por diversión.− Sango estaba sorprendida y a la vez aliviada, esos dos tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban.

− Estoy segura que el va a entender, ustedes dos tienen más cosas en común de lo que yo pensaba. Tu tranquila que no le voy a decir nada, confía en mí.− ante tales palabras Kagome sonrió y se sintió más tranquila.

Inuyasha ya había llegado donde su abuelo, estaba sentado en un lugar apartado de toda la gente que había invitado.

− ¿Me buscabas?

− Te quiero presentar a alguien, aunque creo que ya la conoces.

− Hola Inu.− el aludido de inmediato abrió los ojos al ver aquella chica que vestía de odalisca.

− Kikyou va a ser tu pareja para navidad si no encuentras una novia apropiada, ahora te puedes ir y quiero que pases el resto de la noche con ella.

− Eso es imposible, yo invite a Sango y sería muy descortés dejarla sola ¿verdad?

− ¿De cuándo acá eres caballeroso?− le cuestiono su abuelo.

Inuyasha ya se había tardado y Kagome ya tenía que regresar a su casa, eran las doce menos quince, por lo que Sango fue con Miroku para decirle que ya se iban y que le avisara a Inuyasha. Para cuando Inuyasha llegó su amigo era único que estaba.

− ¿Y Kagome?

− Ya se fue, tardaste tanto que Sango la llevo a su casa.

− Ya entiendo.− y era de esperarse, ya era muy tarde.− ¿Se fueron solas?

− Claro que no, el chofer de Sango las recogió.

**Continuara...**

**Aquí otro capítulo, espero fuera de su agrado. ¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias?**

_**Combo pareja, es unas palomitas grandes y dos refrescos.**_

_**Combo cuates, dos palomitas grandes y cuatro refrescos.**_

_**Onichan, para los japoneses también es como cuñado.**_

_**Oni, ogro.**_

_**La canción es Planetarium de Ai Otsuka.**_


	4. Recuerdo

IV. Recuerdo

El día siguiente fue especialmente agotador para Kagome, se levanto temprano para ir al ensayo con el grupo a casa de Motoko, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y era hora que no terminaban, Kurama estaba especialmente ansioso y no quería que nada saliera mal en el concierto en la mansión Taisho.

−Estas son sus carpetas con las canciones que cada quien va a cantar, llévenselas y ensayen.− fue diciendo Tamahome al entregarle las carpetas

− ¡Hey "líder"!− el aludido miro a Yumi con cara de pocos amigos.− ¿Ya tienes la ropa que usaremos?

− ¡Claro que s...!− se le fueron los colores de la cara, lo había olvidado por completo.

− Y te dices nuestro líder.− agregó en tono burlón Motoko.

− Por cierto Kurama, ¿ya sabes con quien sale tu hermana?− pregunto Kagome para cambiar de tema.

− Con un tal "Sessho".− nombre tan más ridículo pensaba Kurama.

− ¿Cómo sabes eso?− pregunto por todos Yumi.

− Rin.− contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

− Ella lo escribe en todos lados.− la voz de una niña provoco de voltearan, la pequeña de radiante sonrisa y melena negra había llegado.− Sus libros, libretas, su diario, revistas y hasta la lista del mandado, tienen su nombre.

− ¡Su diario! ¿Lo has estado leyendo?− y la niña asintió.

− En muy empalagoso, lo divertido es cuando se queja de ti.

− ¿Cuál es su apellido?− intervino Motoko.

− Taisho.

− ¡Con razón nos contrataron!− ahora todo tenía sentido.

− Por cierto Kagome ¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta?− pregunto curiosa Yumi.

− Muy bien.− no les iba a decir la declaración de Inuyasha, aun no sabía qué hacer y qué responder.

− ¿Dónde fue?

− En una enorme casa, según me dijo Sango que era de un conocido del padre de Miroku y por eso los habían invitado.− explico al recordar que cuando le pregunto a Sango de quien era esa enorme casa le contesto eso.

− Entonces la mansión Taisho ya no te tomará por sorpresa.

− Supongo que no.

Llego el lunes, Ayame estaba ansiosa por conocer al chico que le robaba el corazón a su amiga, por lo que paso por ella para irse juntas, no le importaba desviarse un poco a su escuela con tal de conocer al susodicho.

− No es posible.− exclamo Kagome al leer un letrero en la reja la escuela. Ponía que debido a una falla en las tuberías, las clases se reanudarían hasta el jueves.

− Que mala suerte y buena.− mala porque no conocería a Inuyasha y buena porque su amiga no tendría clases.

− ¿Para esto me levante temprano? Yo que quería seguir durmiendo.

− Dice Kurama que nos sirve para ensayar, nos ve en casa de Motoko en una hora.− les interrumpió Tamahome.− Hola Ayame.− saludo al percatarse de la otra chica, a quien ya conocía de hace tiempo.

− Hola, bueno yo me voy, que yo si tengo clases.

− ¿Pero qué se cree?

− Lo sé, es un explotador. Nos vemos allá, voy a otro lado.

− ¡Y yo que quería regresar a descansar!

− No deberías estresarte, te va hacer daño.− una voz a su espalda llamo su atención. Era el chico que discutía con Inuyasha hace unos días.− Hola soy Okamiyama Kouga ¿Me recuerdas?

− Sí, mucho gusto mi nombre es Higu…

− Higurashi Kagome, lo sé, vas en el mismo salón que Miroku y el pulgoso.

− ¿Por qué lo llamas pulgoso?

− Porque lo es, ¿ya te vas?− ella asintió.− Te acompaño.− le ofreció y caminaron juntos de regreso.− Higurashi.− dijo pensativo.− ¿Alguna relación con el templo?

− El templo es de mi familia.

− Vaya que vivimos cerca, podría en las mañanas pasar por ti.− aquel comentario la hizo sonrojar.

− ¿Dónde vives?

− En los edificios del norte.

− Entonces sabes donde vive Inuyasha, en que edificio ¿verdad?− Kouga la miro incrédulo.

− Si es donde vive, pero, ¿él te dijo que vivía en esos edificios?− la chica confirmo.− No se qué trame el pulgoso, pero te engaño, él no vive en esos edificios, el que vive en uno de ellos es su amigo Miroku ¿No te abras equivocado?

− No, el me dijo que vivía allí, por eso luego me acompaña a mi casa.− recordaba perfectamente donde le dijo que vivía.

− El pulgoso vive en una zona residencial al oeste.

Kagome quería preguntarle más, no era posible que el chico la engañara ¿o sí?, pero al detenerse en un semáforo al otro lado de la calle en una parada de bus, vio a Inuyasha platicando con otra chica, el semáforo cambio y cruzo junto a Kouga, estaba por hacerle una seña para saludarlo cuando aquella chica lo beso, inmediatamente camino más rápido su corazón le dolía. No entendía porque la invitaba a salir, la besaba, le decía que le gustaba y hoy se dejaba besar por aquella chica.

− Kagome ¿todo bien?− pregunto al verla tan callada, él también había visto lo que paso.

− ¿Eh? Sí, todo bien.

− Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero, no dejes que te afecte.

− ¿Cómo?− no entendía sus palabras.

− Te gusta, eres como un libro abierto.− ahora entendía, Kouga sabía que le gustaba Inuyasha.

− Voy a casa de una amiga, me iré por este lado.− le dijo al llegar a una esquina.

− Te vas con cuidado, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.− le dio un papel con su número.

− Muchas gracias.− Kouga tomo sus manos y las beso, lo que le provoco un sonrojo a la azabache.

Inuyasha llevaba rato recorriendo las calles cercanas a la casa de Kagome, no pudo haber camino muy lejos ¿o sí? En mal momento decidió ignorar a Kikyou, si la hubiera alejado como en otras ocasiones nada de esto estaría pasando, pero no tenía ánimos de discutir con ella. En cuanto Kikyou lo beso, se sorprendió y la aparto, estaba por reclamarle cuando vio a Kouga y le llamo la atención que saliera corriendo tras alguien, fue cuando la vio, Kagome iba caminando muy deprisa, ella los había visto. Corrió tras ellos, pero la gente ya se había acumulando al esperar para cruzar la calle, provocando que los perdiera de vista, supuso que irían a casa de ella y siguió ese camino, pero no se los topo. Cuando decidió ir directamente a casa de ella, se vio a Kouga que iba caminando solo, espero haber si subía al templo tal vez también había perdido de vista a Kagome, pero el lobito se siguió de largo. Tomo su móvil y llamo a casa de ella, contesto la señora Higurashi quien le dijo que había ido a casa de una amiga y llegaría hasta tarde. Por lo que decidió ir a casa de Miroku.

− Hola Inuyasha.− saludo a su amigo al abrirle.− Pensé que estarías en una cita con Kagome, aprovechando que se suspendieron las clases.− Inuyasha paso y se dejo caer en sofá, el instinto de Miroku le decía que algo estaba mal.− ¿Por qué estas tan apagado?

− Kikyou me beso y Kagome vio todo.

− ¡Cómo que te beso! ¿Por qué te dejaste?− le grito Sango, sorprendiéndolo no esperaba encontrarla allí.

− Me tomo desprevenido.

− Solo hay que explicarle todo a Kagome y con "todo" me refiero a "todo", así entenderá con mayor razón porque de tu acosadora.

− Solo a ti te pasan ese tipo de cosas.− agregó Sango.

− ¿Nos contarás que paso con tu abuelo?

− Dijo que si para navidad no tenía novia, Kikyo sería mi prometida ¡Pero yo no pienso casarme con ella!

− Lo sabemos, pero si no te apuras no tendrás más opción.

− Chicos yo me voy, ahora que tengo día libre aprovechare para adelantar tareas.− se despidió y se fue.

− ¿Qué quieres hacer?

− Nada.

− Entonces, cuéntame cómo conociste a la niña de tu infancia. Desde que apareció Kagome no la has mencionado.

− Te contaré pero queda entre tú y yo.− le advirtió y Miroku asintió.

_Estaba de excursión en el preescolar, nos habían llevado al parque pingüino, todos jugaban juntos yo como siempre estaba solo, estaba en los columpios cuando unos niños mayores hijos de younkai me empujaron cayendo de cara al suelo. _

− _Vete de aquí, eres raro._

− _Ni tu familia te quiere bestia._

− _Déjenlo que no ven que es un Taisho.− le "defendió una niña"._

− _Solo lo defiendes por eso._

− _Ya déjenme solo.− les grite y salí corriendo, llegue hasta una enorme resbaladilla del rey pingüino, me escondí bajo ella, lo bueno era que por estar apartada no había nadie._

− _¿Qué haces aquí y solo?− me llamo una niña._

− _Lárgate no quiero estar con nadie.− le grite al pensar que era alguna niña de la escuela._

− _¿Puedo jugar contigo?− sentí que ella se sentaban junto a mí._

− _¿En serio quieres jugar con migo?_

− _Si.− ella me sonrió cuando al fin la voltee a ver, pero su mirada se ilumino más al ver mis orejas que en ese tiempo no podía ocultar.− Qué lindas orejas y que bonitos ojos._

− _¿No te da miedo?− era la primera persona que no salía corriendo._

− _¿Debería tener miedo?_

− _Claro que no, por lo general les da miedo a la gente._

− _Es que en Inglaterra somos más valientes.− dijo divertida._

− _Pero acá somos vas divertidos._

− _¿En verdad? Si ni querías jugar._

_Me levante, toque su cabeza mientras le dije "Las traes", jugamos un largo rato hasta que su papá le llamo._

− _Campeona._

− _Es mi papá, adiós me divertí mucho contigo._

− _Yo también.− estaba ya yéndose y la detuve.− Espera, cuando crezcas ¿Podrías ser mi novia?− pregunte nervioso y ella se sonrojo, pero asintió.− Toma.− le entregue un broche con el kamon de mi familia._

− ¿Por qué no me habías contado esa linda historia de tu infancia? Es tan hermosa.

− Nunca preguntaste.

− Si le diste el broche solo debías rastrearlo o algo.

− Lo intente, incluso trate en Inglaterra, pero nada.

Sango había decidió intervenir por Inuyasha, en ocasiones era un bruto y podía empeorar las cosas. Por lo que fue a casa de Kagome, al llegar decidió ir a orar antes de ver a la chica, pediría por ella e Inuyasha, cuando termino fue a casa de ella, para su sorpresa ella iba llegando.

− Kagome.

− Sango ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Vine a visitarte.

− Pasa.− le invito a entrar.− ¡Tadaima!

− Okairi.− saludo su madre.− Vienes con una amiga.

− Azakura Sango, mucho gusto.

− Vayan al cuarto de Kagome, les subo algo de tomar.

Ya en el cuarto de Kagome, las dos se sentaron en el suelo.

− Sango ¿Le dijiste a Inuyasha sobre?

− Para nada, te di mi palabra.

− Ya veo.− si era eso, entonces solo estaba jugando con ella por ser la chica nueva o se estaba aprovechando por ser un libro abierto, como Kouga le llamo.

− ¿Pasa algo malo?

− Hoy... ¡Buyo!− le grito a su gato que había salido debajo de la cama, aventando una caja provocando que su contendido se regala por el suelo.

− Te ayudo a guardarlo todo de nuevo.

− Gracias, son cosas que colecciono desde niña.− eran sus recuerdos como ella les llamaba.

Estaban acomodando una serie de cachivaches de la chica, cuando algo llamo la atención de Sango.

− Este broche es muy bonito.− era un broche para el cabello, de oro blanco con incrustaciones de lo que parecían diamantes y tenía un kamon muy peculiar.

− Sí que lo es, es mi posesión más preciada.− lo tomo con adoración.

− ¿Quien te lo dio?− debía ser alguien con mucho dinero, se notaba a leguas que era muy caro.

− Alguien cuando era niña.

− Cuéntame.− insistió.

− Es una historia aburrida y larga.

− No importa, cuéntamela, seguro que es muy linda y romántica.

_Mi papá me llevo al parque pingüino, ese día no había tenido trabajo y me llevo al parque en lo que esperaba a un amigo. Estaba en los columpios cuando escuche a alguien sollozar, seguí el sonido hasta una enorme resbaladilla de un pingüino con una corona. Allí estaba un niño con uniforme escolar._

− _¿Qué haces aquí y solo?_

− _Lárgate no quiero estar con nadie.− me intimido un poco que me gritará, pero si se había perdido era mejor llamarle a mi papá. En eso vi a lo lejos a otros niños con el mismo uniforme, así que no podía estar perdido ¿verdad?_

− _¿Puedo jugar contigo?− pregunte al sentarme junto a él._

− _¿En serio quieres jugar con migo?_

− _Si.− le sonreí cuando al fin me volteo a ver, pero quede impactada por lo bonito de sus ojos._

Kagome hizo una pausa, sería mejor omitir que aquel niño tenía orejas de perro y lo que paso después, tal vez Sango la tomará por loca.

_Se levanto, toco mi cabeza y dijo "Las traes", jugamos un largo rato hasta que mi papá me llamo._

− _Es mi papá, adiós me divertí mucho contigo._

− _Yo también.− estaba ya yéndome cuando me tomo de la mano. − Espera, cuando crezcas ¿Podrías ser mi novia?− no esperaba que alguien me preguntará algo así, pero asintió.− Toma.− me entrego el broche y me fui._

− Creo que ya se le olvido esa promesa, ademase éramos niños.

− Tal vez todavía no te encuentra.

− Eso quiero creer, durante años pensé en aquel niño, pero ahora mi corazón late por alguien más.

...

El día siguiente fue muy exhaustivo para todos, Kagome se había ido a ensayar desde muy temprano, Inuyasha fue a casa de ella para explicarle las cosas pero no estaba y la madre de la chica le dijo que había salidos con unos amigos, fue a casa de Miroku y regreso de nuevo al templo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, cuando iba llegando se topo con Souta que regresaba de la escuela.

− Inu onichan.

− Hola enano.

− ¿Vienes a ver a mi hermana?

− Sí, pero tu mamá dijo que había salido, vengo a ver si ya regreso.− eso quería decir que había ido a ensayar, pero también pudiera que no lo quisiera ver.

− ¿Se pelearon?− la pregunta hizo que Inuyasha se tensara.− Lo sabía, ella estaba deprimida. Tu espera cerca del Goshimboku, veré si está en la casa, si no salió y dice mi mamá que no está, no te quiere ver.− corrió a la casa dejando a un Inuyasha más intranquilo.

Si Souta tenía razón y no le quería ver, estaba perdido, no la obligaría. A los pocos minutos regreso el niño.

− En verdad no está. Lo siento amigo, pero llegará hasta muy tarde.

Al anochecer Kagome iba camino a su casa cuando vio a Miroku salir de una tienda. Y corrió para alcanzarle, era tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas.

− ¡Miroku!

− Kagome ¿Cómo has estado?− todo el día Inuyasha buscándola y él se la topa.

− Bien ¿Qué andas haciendo?

− Viene por algunas cosas que necesito.

− Ya veo.− viendo las bolsas de plástico blancas.

− Perdona mi indiscreción pero acaso ¿estás enojada con Inuyasha?− debía ayudar un poco a su amigo.

− ¿Enojada?− se quedo pensativa.− No lo sé con exactitud, pero... Tu sabes donde vive Inuyasha ¿Cierto?

− Así es.− ¿a donde quería llegar la chica? Solo esperaba que ella no...

− Acompáñame a su casa.

− ¡Qué!− lo que se temía, ¿ahora qué hacía? su amigo no estaba en su casa.

− Si me harías el favor de llevarme o ¿Es qué acaso Inuyasha no vive en los edificios del norte?− la chica lo miro fijamente, en busca de cualquier cosa que delatará a Miroku.

− Claro que sí, pero…

− Kouga me dijo que Inuyasha no vivía hay.

− Hace poco se mudo, Kouga no lo sabía.− mintió.− Lo que pasa es que a esta hora no se encuentra en su casa, él está en camino a la casa de Sango.

− ¿Por qué?

− Vamos a ver una maratón de terror, por eso pase por comida.− levanto las bolsas que llevaba, lo bueno es que había pasado por refrigerios para medía noche.

− Bien entonces llévame allá, necesito hablar con él y no sé donde queda la casa de Sango.− dijo decidida.

Miroku asintió y comenzaron a caminar, tenía que buscar la forma en llamarle a Inuyasha, pero no se le ocurría nada. Hasta que kami lo ilumino, metió su mano el pantalón y marco a Sango, lo bueno era que la tenía en marcado rápido, esperaba que su novia escuchara la conversación.

− ¿No quieres llamar a tu casa para avisar que vas a otro lado? Te puedo prestar mi celular, lo mejor es que llames y digas que vas a casa de Sango.

− No es necesario, ya le mande un mensaje a Souta.

− Entonces dime, como es Kouga te dijo que Inuyasha no vivía donde él te dijo.

− La plática surgió.

− Cuando lleguemos ¿Te gustaría quedarte con Inuyasha, Sango y conmigo a ver la maratón?− Sango tenía que captar las indirectas.

− Todo depende.

− Inuyasha se sorprenderá al verte llegar a casa de Sango.− esperaba que llegarán y su amigo ya estuviera allí.

− Supongo.

Cuando llegaron Sango los recibió y fingió sorpresa al ver a Kagome.

− Hasta que llegas llevamos rato esperándote.− "regaño" a Miroku.− Kagome no esperaba verte, pasen ¡Inuyasha! adivina quien vino.

− Kagome, hola.− la chica solo lo miraba, no podía descifrar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ella.

− Miroku ¿Quieres agua?

− No gracias.

− Entonces vamos a la cocina.− lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo.− Hay que dejarlos solos.− le susurro.

− Kagome yo...− todo el día esperando verla para explicarle las cosas y ahora las palabras no salían.

− ¿Podemos ir afuera?− él asintió y se sentaron en el columpio del pórtico.

− Tengo que decirte algo solo espero que puedas entender porque lo hice.

− Yo también tengo...− no continuo ya que la chica le interrumpió, si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría jamás.

− Yo pertenezco al grupo Tenshi Kurai, no te lo dije antes porque no quería que me hablas solo por interés, por pensar que tengo dinero ya que lo que gano se va a las operaciones mi abuelo y la verdad no somos un grupo que sea muy famoso y no ganamos bien. Hace mucho deje de tener verdaderos amigos por eso y no quería que se repitie...− cayó al sentir que era abrazada por Inuyasha, él no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esto mejoraba un poco las cosas, ambos habían ocultado quienes era.

− No te preocupes aun así me gustas mucho y más ahora que se que confías en mi. Yo también te quiero decir varias cosas, primero lo que paso con Kikyou es un mal entendido ella fue la que se me encimo, lo que te dije el día del baile es verdad, yo no soy de los chicos que va por la vida besando a cual quien chica que se le insinué.

− Entiendo.− dijo no muy convencida.

− No me crees aun ¿Cierto?− dijo un poco decepcionado, pero no la culpaba.− A ver si esto te convence.− tomo su cara entre sus manos y se fue acercando lentamente, el color carmín ya teñía las mejillas de la chica, estaba a escasos milímetros de juntar una vez más sus labios, pero ella por los nervios movió su mano atrás provocando que se le encajara una astilla a su dedo.

− Duele, trato de sacar la astilla pero estaba muy enterrada.

− Déjame ver.− tomo su dedo y se lo llevo a la boca, de inmediato el color de la cara de ella supero al de un rubí.− Ya está, si era un poco grande.− dijo al mostrarle la astilla.

− Gracias, pero no tenías...

− Si tenía porque hacerlo, te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Ahora déjame explicarte la otra cosa, tal vez así comprendas el porqué de mi acosadora. Mi nombre completo es Ta...

− ¡Inuyasha!− le gritó una voz interrumpiéndolo.− Tu abuelo te está buscando.

Miroku y Sango estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación, toda la conversación, cuando Miroku le platico sobre el recuerdo de Inuyasha.

− ¡No es posible es lo mismo que me contó Kagome!− exclamo en voz baja.

− ¿No me mientes?

− Claro que no, en este momento me voy a decirles.

− Espera, primero dejemos que arreglen las cosas.− le detuvo su novio.

Afuera Inuyasha no podía creer a quien veía ¿Acaso el mundo estaba en complot con él? Ahora que todo se estaba aclarando, tenía que aparecer.

**Continuara...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿La sigo subiendo? **

**Muchas gracias Maritza por seguir de nuevo esta historia actualizada, remasterizada y con extras.**


	5. Lagrimas y amor

V. Lagrimas y Amor.

− Sesshoumaru.− murmuro sorprendido.

− Está muy enojado por la forma en que trataste a esa mujer llamada Kikyou.− que inoportuno era ese viejo, pensaba Inuyasha.

− Kagome, luego nos vemos.− le dio un beso en los labios y bajo corriendo los escalones, dejando a la chica en shock.

− Apúrate que no soy tu niñera.− regaño Sesshoumaru.

− Ya voy.− subieron al coche y se perdieron en la calle.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho Inuyasha, y sobre todo el nombre de Sesshoumaru le era familiar. Estaba en sus discusiones internas cuando Sango y Miroku llegaron.

− ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? No me digas que se pelearon más.− le reprocho su amiga.

− No, un tal Sesshoumaru lo vino a buscar.

− ¿Has dicho Sesshoumaru?− pregunto con curiosidad Miroku.

− Sí, ¿Quién es él?

− El hermano mayor de Inuyasha.− respondió Sango.

− Medio hermano, si se enteran que les dijimos hermanos nos matan.− aclaró el chico.

− Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, adiós se cuidan.− se despidió de ambos y se fue a su casa, tenía mucho en que pensar.

− ¿Qué paso? Kagome se veía muy seria.

− Yo diría pensativa.

− Déjame pensar que pudo haber pasado.

− No hagas eso.− le miro furiosa después de darle una cachetada.

− Pero Sanguito así pienso mejor.

− Pues prefiero que no pienses.

Kagome entro a su habitación y vio sobre su cama el disfraz que uso en la fiesta, seguramente su madre lo había lavado, en cuanto lo tomo para guardarlo los recuerdos de esa noche invadieron su cabeza, esa noche había sido mágica. Guardo el vestido en el closet, regreso a su cama, se acostó contemplando la luna y se durmió pensando en su amado Inuyasha.

Pero en casa del ojidorado no todo era color de rosa, en la sala se estaba dando una discusión un tanto acalorada.

− No tenias que tratarla así, es una dama.

− Una dama no se le anda colgando en la calle a un chico.− respondió ya fastidiado.

− Creo que estar en esa escuela te está haciendo como ellos, son una bola de muertos de ham...

− ¡Papá!− le interrumpió Izayoi, esa no era manera de expresarse.

− Te recuerdo que la "señorita" que tanto proteges también va en esa escuela.− contraataco Inuyasha, sabía que ese comentario no le agradaría para nada a su abuelo, pero ya su paciencia estaba agotada.

− Su situación es especial.− que fuera hija del director no tenía nada que ver, pensaba Inuyasha.− A partir del lunes vas a ingresar a una nueva escuela.

− ¡Qué! ¡NO LO PUEDES HACER!− le grito ya furioso y le mostro sus colmillos.

− Papá ¿no crees que sea algo severo?− Izayoi trato de hacer recapacitar a su padre, pero algo le decía que no daría su brazo a torcer.

− Si tu esposo y tu no acatan mis órdenes, le quitare mi protección a Inuyasha y todo el mundo va a saber que es un sucio Hibrido.− Izayoi jamás se imagino que su padre diría eso, sabía que lo pensaba pero jamás lo había dicho, tenía ganas de llorar, temía por su hijo. Mientras tanto Inuyasha fue detenido por su padre, si no lo hubiera hecho ya se abría lanzado contra el anciano, el olor de tristeza de su madre inundaba su olfato. InuNo también sentía coraje pero lo mejor era mantener la calma.− ¿Tengo que recordarles que hay personas que darían lo que sea para encontrar uno?

− El jueves ya no vas a la escuela para que no tengas oportunidad de despedirte de "esa" gente.

− Por qué mejor no se disculpa con Kik…− ofreció InuNo.

− De que se va a disculpar con Kikyou lo va hacer y desde ahora para salir de esta casa vas a tener que pedirme permiso y tendrás una escolta, ahora márchate.− sentencio, de inmediato Inuyasha se fue no tenía planeado seguir en el mismo lugar que ese viejo.

_Si tanto quiere a Kikyou, por que mejor no es él, el que se case con ella._

Izayoi lo vio marcharse, se sentía culpable por todo lo que pasaba su hijo.

_Lo siento hijo, te prometo que voy hacer lo posible para que puedas ser feliz._

Pasaba de la media noche cuando Inuyasha escucho que tocaban a su puerta y antes de que contestará su padre ya entraba a su habitación.

− ¿Estás bien?

− ¿Cómo quieres que este bien si no puedo salir de aquí?− pregunto enfadado.

− Eres hibrido puedes transformarte y salir sin que nadie te vea.

− Tienes razón así podré ir a ver a Kagome.− exclamo feliz, pero calló al darse cuenta que había dicho el nombre de la chica en voz alta.

− Claro que la puedes ir a verla.− concordó divertido.− Solo espera que se confié un poco no te vayas a escapar en unos tres días. Promételo Inuyasha.

− Con tal de salir de este lugar, lo prometo.

− ¿Por qué no escuchas un poco de música?− tomo un disco del escritorio y se lo paso.− No vayas hacer nada tonto ¿sí?− salió del cuarto de su hijo e Inuyasha se quedo mirando el disco que le paso su padre.

− ¿Este no lo tenía?− el disco solo estaba rotulado con la leyenda "Propuesta musical".

− Claro que no, son las canciones que va a tocar el grupo que tu abuelo contrato para navidad, lo dejaron para que lo fueras conociendo.

Inuyasha al escuchar aquella voz se levanto de inmediato y volteo a su ventana, encontrándose con un joven demonio lobo.

− ¿Tu qué haces en mi ventana "Sarnoso"?

− Viene a entregar unas cosas, y al saber que estabas encerrado en tu "torre" viene a ver como estaba "Rapunzel".

− ¡Cierra la boca! Entonces, tú pusiste este disco aquí.− afirmo.

− No, fue Sesshoumaru, su novia se lo dio.

− ¿Su novia? No sabía que tenía novia.

− Y eso que eres su hermano, es Aikawa Sara, hermana de Aikawa Kurama integrante de "Tenshi Kurai" Pasando a otra cosa ¿Por qué te castigaron en tu torre "Rapunzel"?

− Si solo viniste a molestar mejor lárgate.− se recorto de nuevo en su cama y le dio la espalda.

− Eso es lo que voy hacer, por cierto Kagome es muy bonita, me pregunto cómo besara.

− ¡Si te atreves a tocarla!− le grito dispuesto a golpearlo pero ya no estaba, se asomo afuera y no lo vio, cerro la ventana y decidió dormir.

...

El jueves llego e Inuyasha no se presento a la escuela, sus admiradoras se preguntaban dónde estaba, al igual que sus amigos y la chica que era dueña de su corazón.

Durante el receso Kagome fue donde la sensei Nuriko, para decirle que si aceptaba estar en el equipo de arquería. Miroku y Sango decidieron no decirle nada a Kagome sobre cuando ella e Inuyasha eran niños, se lo dirían cuando estuvieran todos juntos. Por otra parte Kouga se la pasaba con ella cada que tenia oportunidad, pues Kouga estaba en último grado.

El viernes Inuyasha tampoco se presento a la escuela y en clase el sensei Terada les dio una noticia.

− Estoy seguro que se preguntaran porque Taisho no ha venido, en especial las chicas ¿verdad? y como soy un gran maestro les diré, Taisho ya no asistirá a esta escuela.

De inmediato los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban asombrados, querían saber con lujo de detalles la noticia.

− Ahora continuemos con trigonometría y después con algebra.− les dijo al comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón y escuchar ahora las quejas de los alumnos.

En la hora del almuerzo después de librarse la miles de preguntas que le hacían sus compañeras acerca de Inuyasha, pues él debía saber algo, por algo era su mejor amigo, Miroku fue donde Sango le esperaba para contarle la nueva noticia.

− No es posible ¿Kagome como se encuentra?

− ¿Yo qué?− pasaba por ahí y escucho si nombre.

− Bueno solo pregunte por ti.− respondió nerviosa pero al parecer Kagome se lo creyó.

− Al rato voy a casa de Inuyasha para que me explique por qué lo cambiaron de escuela.

− No tienes que ir, yo sé por qué.− les dijo la voz de una chica.

_Kikyou._

− Inuyasha ya no se puede mezclar con gente que no es de su clase social así que decidió cambiar de escuela.

− ¿De su misma clase?− no entendía nada, a que se refería.

− La familia de Inu es muy importante y rica, así que no puede andar saliendo con niñas tontas.− le soltó con veneno.− Así que por fin entro en razón y se va a tomar las cosas más enserio.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− Que Inu y yo somos prometidos, mi padre es socio de su abuelo así que aprobaron nuestro compromiso.

Kagome sentía su corazón romperse, le había creído de nuevo y el solo estaba jugando con ella, apretó su mano y de inmediato su dedo le dolió, los recuerdos de la última noche que le vio le volvieron a su mente, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero no le daría ese gusto a Kikyou.

− Todavía no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Inu nunca se fijaría en una niña como tú.

− Eso no es cierto.− contraataco Sango al sujetarla del brazo.

− Sango déjala.

De inmediato la soltó, solo porque su amiga se lo pidió, Kikyou les dirigió una última mirada de desprecio y se fue.

− Señorita ¿está bien?

− Será mejor que vayas a tu casa o a la enfermería, no te ves bien.

Su semblante era pálido y sus ojos estaban llorosos, parecía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

− No, estoy bien. Hay que ir a clases.

Les sonrió pero ninguno de los dos se lo creyó.

...

Por la noche en casa de Inuyasha, el estaba dispuesto a salirse por la ventana, cuando la voz de Sesshoumaru lo detuvo.

− Ni se te ocurra irte, te llaman abajo.

− ¿Quién?

− Yo que sé, no soy tu secretaria, ya suficiente hago con avisarte.

Inuyasha bajo desganado las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver a Miroku esperándolo en la sala, no es como si nunca fuera a verlo, pero pensó que no le permitirían el paso a la casa.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Primero no se de ti desde el miércoles, hoy nos dicen que te cambias de escuela y Kikyou dijo que ya son prometidos, dime ¿es verdad?

− Pues si… menos lo de Kikyou.− se apresuro a aclarar.− Todo eso ¿te lo dijo ella?

− Así es, y lo dijo en presencia de "Tu corazoncito" y está muy triste.− las ganas de ir a ver a esa chica para retorcerle el cuello le invadieron de nuevo.− También ya sabe que eres rico, pero por alguna razón eso no le afecto.− medito en voz alta.

− Ella me oculto que es integrante de Tenshi Kurai.− explico.

− ¿Tú lo descubriste?

− No, ella me lo dijo, vamos arriba.

Al entrar a la recamara Inuyasha abrió un cajón para sacar un sobre y dárselo a su amigo.

− Toma los boletos para el concierto.

− ¿Nos vemos allá?

− Sí, pero ahora va a sobrar uno, ya que Kagome no ira, bueno si ira pero...

− Entiendo, entiendo. Dámelo yo sé a quién dárselo.

Un rato después Miroku se fue. En casa de Kagome, ella ya había llegado de ensayar, entro a su cuarto se cambio, apago las luces y se tumbo en su cama. Estaba dispuesta a dormir pero al cerrar sus ojos los recuerdos de Inuyasha llenaban su mente.

Recordó aquel beso cálido y lleno de amor que le dio a la luz de la luna... deseaba con todo su corazón que lo que dijo Kikyou fuera una mentira, que cuando despertara se diera cuenta que todo fue un sueño, que Inuyasha siguiera en la escuela con ella y decirle cuanto lo quería, si fuera posible que fuera el día que se conocieron.

Miro el cielo por su ventana, estaba todo oscuro, pero en toda esa oscuridad brillaba una estrella, cerró los ojos y pido un silencioso deseo. Después de eso finalmente se quedo dormida.

...

Al día siguiente Kagome y los demás integrantes del grupo, se encontraban en los vestidores del auditorio donde sería el concierto. Kagome estaba en particular nerviosa, era la primera vez que se presentaban en un lugar tan grande.

− ¿Yumi ya estas lista?− pregunto Tamahome.

− Sí.

− ¿Kurama ya estás listo?−

− Yo nací listo y hermoso.

− ¿En serio? Yo sabia que habías nacido torpe, pero hermoso ¡Nunca!− ante el comentario de Yumi todos rieron.

− Que chistosa.

− ¿Kagome? − Tamahome se acerco a Kagome, la notaba nerviosa.

− ¿Mande?

− Si no quieres cantar sola no hay problema, tengo a la mano un segundo programa.

− No hay problema.

− Pero cuando sea tu turno no puedes, solo dilo para que cambiemos ¿Ok?

− Sí, gracias.

− Voy a salir dar la bienvenida.− les aviso Yumi.− ¿Kurama vienes?− de inmediato el nombrado se levanto y la siguió al escenario.

Inuyasha y Sango ya estaban en sus lugares, estaban esperando a Miroku que no había llegado aun, cuando las luces del auditorio se apagaron e iluminaron los reflectores e escenario. La silueta de una chica se vio.

− ¡Bienvenidos! En unos cuantos minutos empezaremos al parecer todavía hay gente esperando entrar.− anuncio Yumi.− No esperábamos que se llenara por completo estamos muy felices.

En los camerinos uno de los del Staff le entrego una carta a Kagome, ella leyó el remitente y con solo ver su nombre se puso pálida "Naraku", la abrió un poco asustada y comenzó a leer, al terminar de leer la guardo en su mochila y saco una foto de su papá la contemplo un rato hasta que Motoko le llama para salir del escenario.

Al mismo tiempo con Inuyasha y Sango, ella ya estaba nerviosa Miroku no llegaba, había ido a entregarle su boleto y le dijo que no podían llegar juntos que se veían en el concierto.

− ¿Por qué no llega?

− No sabía que fueras tan celosa.

− ¿Celosa, yo? ¡Jamás!

− Mira allá viene, con una muchacha muy bonita.

− ¡Qué! Ese bastardo.

− Te engañe.− admitió llorando de risa.

− INUYASHA− y de la nada un aura de fuego apareció al rededor de la chica.

− Hola ya llegue ¿Por qué tan asustado Inuyasha?

− Por nada, que bueno que llegas.

− Les presento a mi primo Bankotsu, aunque ya conoce a Inuyasha.

− Mucho gusto señorita.− saludo a Sango besando su mano.

− Creo que te la van a quitar.− le dijo a Miroku para molestar.

− Parece que ya va a comenzar mejor hay que callarnos y sentarnos.− Miroku tomo a su novia de la mano y se sentó entre Bankotsu y Sango.

− ¡¿Felices de vernos?!− pregunto Kurama.

− ¿Cómo han estado gente bonita?− saludo Motoko.

− La primera canción es "One Day, One Dream"− anuncio Yumi y el grupo comenzó a tocar.

− Inuyasha ¿Cómo es que te dejo salir tu abuelo?

− Mi mamá lo convenció…

− ¿A cambio de? Y no cambies el tema Miroku.− le advirtió.

− Que sea más amable con Kikyou en la cena de mañana.

− Y luego dices que no engañas a Kag…

− Disculpen que interrumpa, pero ¿aquel que esta por allá no es Kouga?− dijo Bankotsu.

− ¿Qué hace ese lobo aquí?

− Viendo el concierto.− contesto Miroku.

− Escuche que van a elegir a 10 personas al azar para que al final se tomen una foto con los integrantes y cenen con ellos.

− Tal vez tengas suerte Inuyasha y ganes.

− ¿Crees que en verdad tenga tan buena suerte? Hasta ahora no la ah tenido.− comento Miroku quien se gano que sus tres acompañantes lo amenazaran con la mirada.

− ¿Cómo voy a tener suerte con tus malos pensamientos?

− Pero puede cambiar, puedes ganar hay que ser positivos.− animo Sango.

− Si cualquiera de nuestros boletos puede ganar.

− Pero también está la posibilidad de que Kouga gane y…

− ¡Miroku cállate!− le gritaron novia y primo.

Inuyasha deseaba tener de nuevo entre sus brazos a la Kagome como en otras ocasiones, sentirla cerca, ver de nuevo esos ojos que le hipnotizara, poder probar de nuevo esos labios que ahora eran una droga para él.

Siguieron unas cuantas canciones más, como "Fukai Mori", "I am", "Yura Yura", entre otras. Pero el público pedía a gritos "You are my love", Kagome era quien ahora cantaría, otras veces la cantaba Yumi pero decidieron que quedaba mejor con la voz de Kagome, así que se armo de valor ya que estaba muy nerviosa, el sonido del piano comenzó y ella canto.

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa _

_namida no nioi ga shita _

_yasashii manazashi no tabibito _

_shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku _

_omoidasenai kioku samayou_

Los chicos se habían quedado sorprendidos, no sabían que Kagome tuviera una voz tan angelical. Sentían claramente el sentimiento que ponía mientras cantaba.

Al terminar de cantar el público le aplaudió y algunas chicas estaban llorando. Kagome se sentía complacida, lo había hecho bien. Kurama anunció la siguiente canción "Brand− New World".

− ¿De dónde eres Bankotsu? Miroku jamás hablo de ti.

− De china pero crecí aquí en Japón, me imagino, Inuyasha me conoció por casualidad, me cela mucho.− bromeó.

− Ya cállate Bankotsu que no ves tratamos de escuchar.− dijo con fastidio.

_Mejor no lo hubiera invitado, ¿qué se creía al estar coqueteando con Sango?_

− No te pongas celoso, sabes que solo te quiero a ti.

− Nadie esta celoso.

Cuando termino la canción sortearon los boletos, pero para suerte de Inuyasha ninguno de ellos gano, pero cuando vieron que Kouga estaba gritando que él había ganado el pobre de Inuyasha pensó que todos estaban en contra de que él y Kagome estuvieran juntos.

Esperaron por más de dos horas fuera del auditorio, con las esperanzas de ver a Kagome, al final Miroku y Bankotsu lo convencieron de irse a su casa.

...

Para gusto de Inuyasha el siguiente día paso muy rápido, lo que significaba que ya era hora de la cena que su abuelo había planeado.

− ¿Ya encontraste a quien invitar a la cena de navidad?

− Como quieres que encuentre a alguien si eh estado en esta casa la mayor parte mi tiempo.

− Bueno aun tienes la siguiente semana en tu nueva escuela y si no aquí esta Kikyou.

− Encontrare a alguien.

− Me entere que Kagome es cantante.

− Una cantante, que pérdida de tiempo.− dijo despectivamente el abuelo.

− Y toca en el grupo que le aconsejaron para navidad.

− Valla, valla bueno eso le servirá para que se dé cuenta que Inuyasha está lejos de sus posibilidades.

− Papá ¿Qué postre quieres?− pregunto su hija al mostrarle la bandeja de postres.

− El pastel.

− Señor voy a llevar a Inuyasha a entrenar para el torneo de artes marciales, espero no tenga ningún problema.

− Claro que no, pero más le vale que gane.

El resto de la velada fue muy incómoda, se hacían silencios muy largos y solo se escucha el golpe de los cubiertos con la vajilla. Para cuando Inuyasha se pudo retirar a su habitación no lo pensó dos veces y se fue.

...

Inuyasha estaba profundamente dormido cuando fue despertado bruscamente.

− ¡Papá! Son las 4:00 a.m.− se quejo viendo el reloj.

− Vamos tenemos que ir a las montañas a entrenar para que controles tu transformación mejor, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí todo el día eh ir a esa escuela para niños mimados...

− Ya entendí, ya voy.

Inuyasha y su papá se fueron, pero con compañía extra Sesshoumaru.

− Debes estar más alerta o ¿Quieres casarte con Kikyou?− le regaño su padre después que Inuyasha recibiera un nuevo golpe de su hermano.

− ¡Nunca!− se levanto y ataco a Sesshoumaru.

− Sigues siendo el débil de siempre.− se burlo Sesshoumaru.

− Sesshoumaru no seas amable con él…

− No me lo tenías que decir ¡Que no te distraigas!− le grito al mandarlo a volar contra un árbol.

− ¿Esa es toda la fuerza que tienes?− le reto, no dejaría vencerse por su hermano.

− Vamos Sesshoumaru no dejes que se levante, Inuyasha debes permanecer transformado aun cuando estés cansado.− le dijo al ver que había perdido de nuevo sus poderes.

Por la noche Miroku y Sango fueron a casa de Inuyasha, los recibió un sirviente y los llevo al cuarto de Inuyasha, él estaba sentado en la ventana.

− ¿Qué te paso?− pregunto al ver las vendas que cubrían su pecho, ya que no traía playera.

− Fui a entrenar con mi padre y adivinen qué.

− No me digas que ya entendieron que amas a Kagome y los van a dejar ser felices.− fantaseo emocionada Sango.

− Tampoco exageres, qué más quisiera yo. Pero ya puedo dominar mejor mi transformación, ya me dura más tiempo.

− ¡Que bien! ¿Qué haces Sango?− le pregunto al que miraba un escudo.

− Kagome tiene un collar con un escudo como este.− comento, era hora que supiera Inuyasha la verdad.

− ¡Qué!

− Es verdad y ella tiene un mismo recuerdo como el tuyo.

− ¿Desde cuándo lo saben?

− Hace algunos días.

− ¡Y no me habían dicho! ¿Qué clase de amigos son?− gritó indignado.

− Cálmate, lo importante es que ya sabes que paso con esa niña.

− Inuyasha no te enojes tanto que ya te salieron las orejas.− le advirtió Sango.

− Hoy voy a verla pase lo que pase.− dijo al intentar calmarse para ocultar sus orejas.

Inuyasha tenía unas ganas de ver a Kagome que ya no se las aguantaba, así que cuando dieron las doce salió para poder verla aunque sea dormida.

**Continuara...**

**Al fin lo termine, me había olvidado por completo de esto.**

**Espero les guste, nos estamos leyendo y pasen por mis otras historias.**

_**Nota: You are my love es la canción de Sakura en Tsubasa.**_


	6. Una visita especial

**VI. Una visita especial.**

En casa de Kagome ella no tenía sueño a sí que subió al techo y se quedo viendo las estrellas, se recostó y vio las pocas estrellas que se veía en el cielo de Tokio. Cuando comenzó hacer frío, se paro para entrar en su casa pero su pijama se atoro, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalo del techo, cerro sus ojos esperando la inminente caída.

− Te tengo.− escucho que le decían, abrió sus ojos y era cargada por Inuyasha.

− Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Paseaba por el vecindario y vine a verte ¿Estás bien?

− Si gracias.− le agradeció pero algo llamo su atención algo en la cabeza del chico.− Esas son...

− ¿Qué?.− Inuyasha se alarmo al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de ocultarlas, cuando llego al templo vio a Kagome en el techo, pero al verla caer no lo pensó dos veces y fue a salvarla, olvidado por completo su aspecto.

− ¡Son muy lindas!− no se resistió y las acaricio, era tan suavecitas.

− Kagome yo...

− ¿Es cierto que Kikyou es tu prometida?− pregunto de golpe.

− ¡Ni que estuviera loco! Bueno si estoy loco pero por la persona que siempre eh amado.− junto su frente con la de ella.− Esa persona eres tú.

− Inuyasha.− él no le mentía lo veía en sus ojos.− Kikyou me dijo que eres… bueno que tu familia es…

− ¿Rica?

− Sí.

− Yo te puedo explicar porque no te dije antes…

− Por la misma razón que yo no te dije que estaba en el grupo.− comento comprensivamente.

− Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

− Vamos a sentarnos junto al Goshimboku.− le sugirió e intento que Inuyasha la bajase de sus brazos, pero él no la dejo y camino cargándola.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro recargados en el gran árbol.

− Entonces… no te vas a casar con Kikyou.− afirmo.

− Ya te dije que no.− se quito su chamarra y se la coloco a ella.− Hace mucho frío no deberías salir sin un suéter o chamarra.

− Gracias, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

− Lo que quieras.

− ¿Por qué tienes esas orejas?

− Bueno… Porque… Porque…− no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarse.

− Si te incomoda decírmelo no lo hagas está bien.− comento comprensiva, debía ser un tema delicado para él.

− No me incomoda, veras... mi padre es un younkai y mi madre una humana, así que eso me hace un hibrido o hanyou.

− ¿Cuál es tu apariencia verdadera?

− Te la mostraré mi forma de hanyou pero no te asustes ¿de acuerdo?− ella asintió.

Sus ojos se tornaron dorados, le salieron garras y colmillos, las orejas ya no porque ya las tenia y su cabello se volvió plateado. La mayor parte del tiempo tenía el cabello café muy claro, sus ojos eran miel al no controlar muy bien sus transformación y no tenia garras, colmillos y orejas de perro.

− Así te ves más guapo.− ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario y ella se recargo en el hombro de él.

− ¿No te molesta?

− ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? Tal vez por el exterior seas diferente pero sigues siendo la persona que me ha salvado dos veces.

− Y lo seguiré haciendo, cuantas veces sea necesario.

− ¿Tienes más apariencias?

− Te explico, naci con este forma, pero en luna nueva pierdo por completo mis poderes demoniacos y soy un humano, mi cabello es negro y mis ojos grises. Mi apariencia que has conocido hasta ahora es la que uso para pasar por un humano.

− Eso explica muchas cosas. Creo que es hora que me vaya a dormir.

− Sí, ya hace más frío, te llevo a tu cuarto.

Inuyasha la llevo hasta la ventana de su habitación, Kagome se quito la chamarra para devolverse a su dueño cuando algo cayo de ella, miro al piso y levanto un collar con un kamon, el mismo que tenía su broche para el cabello.

− Inuyasha ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

− Es el escudo de mi padre, él me lo dio.

_Creo que lo reconoció._

− No te vayas.− fue hasta una gaveta de su armario y saco una caja.− ¿Esto también es tuyo?

− Sí, se lo di a una niña hace tiempo, cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia cuando creciera.− le explico.− Solo espero que aun quiera ser mi novia.− la tomo de la mano e hizo que le mirara.

− Inuyasha.− dijo al borde las lagrimas.− Yo... yo...− sus palabras no salían, así que opto por abrazarlo.

− ¿Eso es un sí?− ella movió la cabeza en afirmación.

− Me haces tan feliz Kagome.

Inuyasha beso a Kagome como si nunca más la volviera a besar, la mantuvo abrazada un largo rato, como si pensara que si la soltaba ella se iría de su lado para siempre. Poco después comenzó a nevar, creando un ambiente mágico. Inuyasha se despidió de ella, pero antes le prometió que vendría pronto a verla de nuevo.

− Vendré pronto… mientras cuídate…

− Sí, pero ven con tu apariencia de hanyou, esa me gusta más, además así es como eres en realidad ¿No?

− Antes odiaba esta apariencia pero ya no.

− Inuyasha, el collar.− se lo extendió, él chico lo tomo pero se lo puso a ella.

− Es tuyo.− la beso por última vez en esa noche y se fue.

...

Al otro día en la escuela, Kagome no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado por la noche. Parecía que hubiera sido un hermoso sueño, pero el collar que colgaba de su cuello le indicaba que no había sido así.

− Veo que te encuentras de muy buen humor.− mención Sango al verla tan feliz.

Habían decidido comer en el aula de Miroku y Kagome.

− Creo que recibió una visita muy especial y esperada.

− Señorita Higurashi la sensei Nuriko me pidió que dijera que la esperaba en el área de kyudo a la una de la tarde.− le anuncio el sensei Terada.− Me recuerda que la deje salir.

− Gracias.

− Señorita Asakura yo que sepa este no es su grupo.

− Yo ya me iba, con permiso.

Las clases se suspendieron a las dos de la tarde, terminaban generalmente a las tres. Kagome regresaba de donde la sensei Nuriko, encontró a Sango y Miroku que estaba en la puerta principal de la escuela.

Miroku las invito a tomar un café a la cafetería de su mamá, ya que como ya estaban en invierno y estaba nevando, que mejor que un café para el frío. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo hasta que...

− No sé de donde sacaste esas mañas, de tu mamá no creo.− le regaño Sango después que Miroku le tocara ciertos atributos traseros.

− Ni yo mismo lo sé.− comento divertido.

− Si como no.− respondió con sarcasmo.

− Mejor cuéntanos que paso ayer con Inuyasha ¿ya son novios?

Kagome casi se ahora con el café, olvidaba que en ocasiones sus amigos eran muy directos.

− ¿Qué ayer no te fue a ver o si fue pero no te dijo nada?

− Lo que pasa es que me sorprendió que ustedes supieran que fue ayer a mi casa.

− Bueno es que, olvídalo es una historia aburrida mejor cuéntanos tú lo que paso ayer.

Kagome les empezó a contar lo sucedido con Inuyasha y sus amigos le escuchan atentos. Mientras tanto en casa del joven Taisho, Inuyasha estaba en su cuarto acostado en su cama lanzando una bola de beisbol, ya sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho ya, pero se moría de aburrimiento.

− Hijo, ¿puedes venir?− le llamó su madre al asomarse a su puerta.

− Voy.− se levanto de un ágil movimiento y salió de la recamara.

Inuyasha siguió a su madre, ella lo llevó al ático. Izayoi abrió un baúl que se encontraba cubierto de polvo y saco una caja.

− Toma.− le dio la caja y su hijo le miró extrañado.

− Es muy bonito, pero yo soy hombre.− comento al ver el contenido de la caja y su madre estallo en risas.

− Lo sé, es para que se lo regales a Kagome, tu padre me lo dio una víspera de navidad.

− Gracias, eres la mejor madre del mundo.− la abrazo y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

...

Kagome y Sango se encontraban paseando por el centro comercial, habían dejado a Miroku en la cafetería ayudando a su mamá. Cuando de pronto Sango arrastro literalmente a Kagome para que entrasen a una tienda.

− Acompáñame a comprar un regalo para Miroku.

− ¿Va a ser su cumpleaños?

− Es para navidad, ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Inuyasha?

− No lo sé, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, no se que se le puede regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo.

− Lo que provenga de ti ten por seguro que le va a encantar.

...

Llego el jueves y era día de ensayo de la banda, todavía tenían el compromiso de la fiesta de navidad en la mansión Taisho. Pero sobre todo estaban a un día de las vacaciones de invierno.

− Bien mañana ensayaremos desde la mañana, no hay escusa.− informo Kurama.

− ¿Nos vas hacer ensayar en vacaciones?− pregunto temiendo la respuesta Motoko.

− No estaría mal así podremos...

− ¡Eso si que no! Mi familia nos iremos de crucero al Caribe.− grito Yumi al tomarlo de las solapas de su camisa a Kurama.

− Es verdad, yo igual me iré, no vamos a cambiar de planes.− coincidió Motoko.

− Tamahome ¿Vas a salir?− pregunto el líder a su compañero.

− Quería ir a ver a mi papá a Tailandia.

− ¿Kagome?

− Yo me quedo.

− Como no se puede ensayar con dos personas ¿Qué le vamos hacer?− dijo resignado.

− ¿Qué les párese si comemos algo antes de seguir ensayando?− pregunto Kagome, ya se moría de hambre.

− Ordenemos pizza. Pero, ¿Qué van a querer para mañana? Yumi y yo hacemos el desayuno.− se ofreció Motoko.

− Lo que quieran estará bien, en especial si es preparado por ti.− dijo Tamahome al tomar las manos de Motoko.

− No sabía que ustedes dos eran novios.− comento curioso Kurama.

− Pues sí, desde el concierto.

− Que guardadito se lo tenían.− comento socarrón Kurama.

− Me costó trabajo convencerla pero por fin lo logre.

− ¿Por qué no lo habían dicho?− pregunto feliz Kagome, se alegraba mucho por sus compañeros.

− No sabía cómo decirlo, aun me da un poco de pena.− respondió con un sonrojo Motoko.

Por la noche en casa de Kagome, ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escucha que alguien golpea la ventana.

− ¿Kagome estas despierta?

− ¿Inu?

− No soy Kouga.− respondió sarcásticamente.

− Entonces no abro, mi mamá se va a enojar, mejor nos vemos mañana en el cine.− bromeó.

− Ya déjame pasar.

− Ya voy.− abrió la ventana e Inuyasha pudo pasar y de inmediato la cerro pues estaba nevando.− Que bueno que viniste, pero no era necesario está nevando.

− Una de las ventajas de ser hanyou es que soporto más el frío que un humano y dime.− la jaló hacia él para aprisionarla entre sus brazos.− ¿Cómo que te vas a ver con Kouga en el cine?

− Solo lo dije en broma ¿en verdad te lo creíste?− pregunto al ver sus inminentes celos.− Celoso.

− Te extrañe mucho, quisiera ir de nuevo en la misma escuela que tu.

− Tengo que decirte algo.− le dijo y ambos se sentaron en la cama, recargado su espalda en la pared.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Kikyou sabe que estuviste el otro día aquí.

− ¿Por qué dices eso?− pregunto con calma.

_Cuando fue a ver a la sensei Nuriko, no se esperaba que también estuviera Kikyou. Las practicaba algunos tiro, claro que acompañadas de la sensei, pero el director la mando llamar y se ausento unos minutos, quedándose las dos solas._

− _Si crees que el abuelo de Inuyasha va a permitir que permanezcan juntos, no te hagas ilusiones.− dijo de pronto desconcertando a Kagome.− Ya que después de navidad Inuyasha no será tuyo.− Kagome solo la escuchaba pero no entendía de que hablaba o qué iba todo eso.− Deberían aprovechar ahora que se pueden ver.− Kikyou tomo una flecha y la lanzo al blanco.− Y otra cosa, debes tener más cuidado con el techo.− dijo eso se fue a los vestidores._

− ¿Cómo supo lo del techo?

− No lo sé.− respondió triste.

− Nadie nos va a separar, Nadie.− enfatizo más la última palabra y la abrazo.

− Gracias Inuyasha.

− Me gusta más cuando me dices Inu.− confeso, alzo el rostro de Kagome y retiro una traicionera lagrima que bajaba por la mejilla de ella.− Mira lo que te traje.− se levanto y tomo el morral que traía.

− ¿Qué es?− pregunto al Inuyasha darle una caja.

− Ábrela y veras.

Kagome quito la tapa de la caja y saco aquel trozo de tela roja, extendió la tela y se dio cuenta que era una capa con capucha, el interior estaba afelpado, paso su mano por el interior y era muy suave.

− Es muy bonita.

− Me alegra que te allá gustado.

− Que calientita.− hizo saber al ponérsela.

− Así ya no pasaras frío cuando yo no esté para abrazarte.− dijo al rodearla con sus brazos.

− Te amo mucho.

− Yo igual, no voy a permitir que me separen de ti, mi princesa.

− ¿Princesa?

− Sí, tú eres mi princesa.

− Entonces tu eres mi príncipe.

Inuyasha beso a Kagome, para transmitirle todo lo que la amaba, para que supiera que nadie los separase. Se recostaron en la cama de ella, platicaban de trivialidades y el tiempo paso rápido, cuando era hora de marcharse, Inuyasha se percato de su novia se había quedado dormida, se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla y la arropo, deposito un beso en su frente y salió de la habitación.

...

Por la mañana en casa de Sango, Inuyasha y Miroku estaban con ella. Inuyasha les platica lo que paso con Kagome y Kikyou, cuando llego la madre de Sango.

− Sango ven un momento.

− Ya voy, ahora vuelto.

− Me extraño que te hayan dado permiso para venir.

− Solo porque venias tu y Sango ya tiene a un mujeriego como novio.

− Pero estoy cambiando por mi bella Sango y retomando el tema ¿Cómo le vas hacer con Kikyou?

− Aun no lo eh pensando.

− No te preocupes recuerda que mañana la veras en la fiesta de navidad.

En el templo Higurashi, a Kagome ya se le hacía tarde para el ensayo, tomo su mochila pero como no estaba cerrada sus cosas se cayó, las comenzó a meter rápido cuando vio aquella carta, era aquella carta que había recibido el día del concierto. Ya se había olvidado por completo de ella, la desdoblo y leyó de nuevo.

_Kagome:_

_Espero no te olvidaras aún, recuerda que le jure a tu padre cuando tuvo ese desafortunado "asalto" que yo nunca dejaría que su hijita pudiera ser feliz. Te escribo porque estoy muy sorprendido, me dijeron que tienes una muy buena relación con Taisho Inuyasha. Ya eres una niñita grande que sale con chicos. Si tu padre estuviera ya lo hubiera ahuyentado, pero como no está, será mejor que yo haga yo._

_Saludos a la familia._

_Te quiere._

_Naraku._

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! se repetía una y otra vez, primero con lo triste y luego con lo feliz que estaba por Inuyasha, se le había olvidado por completo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, no sabía qué hacer.

− ¡Hija se te hace tarde!− le grito su madre desde abajo.

− Ya voy.− se seco las lágrimas.

Salió rápido para que su madre no la viera, se notaba un poco que estuvo llorando. Cuando bajaba las escaleras del templo, una niña albina se le acerca y le entrega un sobre.

− Señorita Higurashi.

− ¿Y esto?

− Es su última advertencia.− la niña se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

− ¡Espera!− le gritó paro la niña subió a un coche negro.

Kagome miraba el sobre extrañada y con miedo, pero lo abrió, desdoblo el hoja en su interior y la leyó.

_Mi querida niña:_

_Te advierto que si no te alejas de Inuyasha, va a tener la misma suerte que tu padre. Y ya sabes que lo mejor de todo es que no puedes decir nada, porque si no tu adorable familia me las pagará._

_Te estoy vigilando, no lo olvides._

Se echo a correr a casa de Kurama, no quería pensar en nada más. No quería perder a Inuyasha, pero tampoco podía poner a las personas que amaba en peligro. Antes de llegar a su destino, Kagome trato de calmarse, para que sus amigos no la vieran llorar, cuando logró calmarse llamó a la puerta. Kurama que fue quien le abrió pero no dejo que entrara ya que tenía que hablar con ella.

− ¿Qué sucede?

− Ya no puedo más, no puedo ocultar más estos sentimientos.

**Continuara...**


	7. Navidad

**VII. Navidad.**

Kagome suspiro, de nuevo iba a hacer una escena.

− ¿Ahora qué paso?

− Yumi, no soporto que me ignore.− soltó su trauma.

− Ya te dije que no seas tan presumido.

− Soy así para llamar su atención.

− De verdad la quieres.− afirmo Kagome.

− No dé a gratis le compre una tabla de Surf.

− Pero se va de crucero no a Hawái.

− Lo que pasa es que mi mamá quiere que ir con ellos y yo pensé que después de ir allá, podríamos pasar a Hawái.

− Voy hablar con ella pero por hoy deja de ser tan mandón y deja el drama a un lado.

− Estaba pensado en darle celos.

− ¿Con quién? Motoko tienen novio y...− cayo al darse cuenta de la situación.− Eso si que no.

− Solo hoy. No me propasaré, solo voy a comportarme más amable contigo.

− Si es solo por hoy y solo eso, espero que funcione.

Durante el ensayo, Kurama se la pasaba corrigiendo a todos menos a Kagome. Ella se sentía incomoda pero le debía tanto a Kurama y si con eso al fin esos dos se decían lo que sentían mutuamente, estaba segura que su líder cambiaría de actitud.

Tomaron un descanso y aprovecharon para comer un refrigerio.

− Kagome ¿Quieres más agua?− le ofreció.

− Si gracias.− le acerco su vaso y el chico le sirvió.

− Lo que pidas, por cierto ahora que vamos a estar estas vacaciones juntos... deberíamos planear algunas salidas.− dijo sabiendo que Yumi no sabía de los planes de también acompañarla.

Kagome solo se sentía nerviosa, sabía que todo eso era solo actuación pero le incomodaba. Yumi veía la escena como no queriendo.

− Creo que Kurama está muy interesado en Kagome.− le susurro Motoko a Yumi, Motoko estaba al tanto de la situación por Kagome y acepto ayudarla, sabía que Yumi se moría por él pero no aceptaría tan fácil sus sentimientos, era una chica dura.

− Creo que sí.

− Yo pienso que hacen muy bonita pareja.

− Kagome tu belleza no se compara con la belleza de la luna, tus ojos son más bellos que las estrellas, tus manos son tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa.

− Yo no le creo, ella se ve mejor con Inuyasha.− dijo al escuchar las palabras tan melosas por parte del pelirrojo.

¿Son esos celos?− pregunto burlonamente.

− Yo celosa de ese presumido, ya quisiera.− se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

− ¿Por qué la hacen sufrir?− pregunto Tamahome, a quien no le hizo falta que le dijeran que pasa, lo dedujo en un segundo.

− Para que le haga caso a Kurama ¿Acaso no es obvio?− respondió Motoko.

− En tu humilde opinión ¿Crees que funcione?− pregunto Kurama.

− Todo puede pasar.− fue lo único que respondió, pero sin duda era muy divertido, pensó.

Cuando terminaron de ensayar, Kagome y Yumi se fueron juntas de camino a sus casas, llevaban rato caminando y se notaba que Yumi iba molesta.

− Yumi es mi imaginación o estas enojada.

− No lo estoy.− respondió cortante.

− Entonces por qué me has estado ignorando todo el camino, dime lo que sea.

− Si querías platicar te hubieras quedado con Kurama.

− ¿Estas así por él?− ahora entendía todo.

− Como si me importara lo que haga.

− Lo quieres ¿verdad?

− ¿Quererlo? ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien tan mandón, superficial, presumido, sangrón y... No puedo creer que lo prefieras teniendo a Inuyasha.

− Kurama también te quiere y mucho.− le confesó.

− Y ¿Por qué estaba coqueteando contigo?

− ¿No te imaginas?− Yumi no contesto.− ¿Por qué crees que Motoko te estuvo diciendo que hacíamos muy bonita pajera, que se notaba que yo le gustaba mucho?

− Me las pagará, ella y Kurama, no es posible que se unieran, al inicio pensé que era una fase de él, no eres muy buena actriz y pésima mentirosa.− le hizo saber a Kagome.− No sé cómo engañaste a Inuyasha− agregó.

− Lo sé.

− Pero bueno, si no fuera por Motoko y sus comentarios no me habría tragado sus actuaciones.

− Además tienes razón, yo tengo a Inuyasha y lo quiero con todo mi corazón.− ambas sonrieron por el ultimo comentario y caminaron como si nada.

...

En casa de Inuyasha una visita había llegado y su abuelo le mando llamar.

− Ya era hora que bajaras quiero presentarte a un socio y buen amigo mío.

− ¿Quién es esta vez?− pregunto con fastidio.

− Te presento a Tatewaki Naraku.

Al nombraron un hombre alto de cabellera negra larga, de traje negro, camisa blanca, bufanda y corbata morada, y que además se sostenía por un bastón con una extraña empuñadura, se levanto de su asiento.

− Mucho gusto tu abuelo me hablo mucho de ti, Inuyasha.− al chico le recorrió un frío extraño al escucharlo decir su nombre, en definitiva ese sujeto no le agradaba.

− Lo más probable es que le dijera puras cosas malas.

− Me dijo tu abuelo que mañana un grupo vendrá para la fiesta.

− Ya lo creo, pero una de sus integrantes es tan más corriente, espero no arruine la velada.− dijo una voz femenina que acababa de llegar.− Es tan pobre que vive en un templo.

− Un templo...− pensó Naraku en voz alta.

− Pues si va a tocar aquí ¿Cómo puede serlo? Si mi abuelo solo elige lo mejor.− atacó Inuyasha.

− Sí, como a MI para TI.− contraataco sofriendo.

Inuyasha no dijo nada por aquel comentario. Pronto esa sonrisa desaparecería de su rostro. Cuando delante de todos diga que Kagome era su novia y el amor de su vida.

En la habitación de los padres de Inuyasha, algo tenía preocupado al padre del chico cosa que no paso desapercibida por su esposa.

− ¿Qué te pasa querido?

− Si encontramos a la hija de Tai, Inuyasha ya no tendrá que obedecer más a tu padre.

− Pero él murió y no sabemos nada de su hija, la nana de la niña la llevo con su madre y después de un tiempo su nana murió.

− Yo sigo diciendo que eso fue planeado, si encontramos a la niña ahora muchacha, nuestro hijo podrá casarse con quien más le plazca.

− Inuyasha me dijo que ya encontró a la niña del parque.

− ¿Entonces no lo imagino?− pregunto sorprendido ya que siempre pensó que Inuyasha lo había imaginado a causa de sentirse solo.− ¿Quién es?

− Kagome, debiste verlo estaba muy feliz. Las vueltas que da la vida.

− _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡La encontré!− entro corriendo al invernadero donde estaba su madre._

− _¿A quién?_

− _A la niña del parque._

− _¿La niña del parque? ¿De la que te enamoraste?_

− _Es Kagome ¿Puedes creerlo?_

− _¿Seguro?... no te estarás confundiendo…_

− _¡No! Ella tiene el collar que le di, además reconoció mis orejas de perro.− Izayoi le miro enternecida, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no le avergonzaba hablar de sus cualidades únicas._

− _¿Qué dijo?_

− _Que eran lindas.− contesto con un sonrojo, el solo recordarlo lo ponía de buenas._

− _Si la encontraste quiere decir que saliste de la casa sin permiso._

− _Bueno si.− admitió, pero no le preocupo su madre lo apoyaba.− Pero lo volvería a hacer para verla de nuevo._

− _Solo ten cuidado de que no te vean ¿sí?._

− Ahora ya entiendo porque tanto interés de que su abuelo la acepte.

− Pero no entiendo porque es tan importante la hija de Tai.− cuestiono Izayoi.

− Porque su padre se entero de unos negocios de tu padre y él los iba a usar para que liberara a Inuyasha, pues si salían a la luz…

− Él iría a la cárcel y como no lo soportaría, dejaría de molestar a mi hijo… ¡Hay que encontrar a esa muchacha! ¿Seguro que ella tiene los documentos?− InuNo asintió.

...

Ya era tarde, faltaban pocas horas para la fiesta de navidad, ya todo estaba listo, bueno solo faltaban los músicos y los invitados. Al atardecer el grupo se encontraba afinando los instrumentos, para cuando empezaron a llegar los invitados el grupo ya estaba instalado.

En cuanto Sango y Miroku llegaron empezaron a buscar a Inuyasha, al no encontrarlo fueron a ver a Izayoi y la banda solo esperaba que les indicaran cuando empezar a tocar. Kagome fue por unas bebidas y jamás se imagino con quien se encontraría.

− Hola Kagome preciosa, cuánto tiempo sin verte... en persona.

− Naraku.− pronuncio con dificultad.

− Qué bueno que aun me recuerdas, nos vemos luego.− se fue al ver que otra chica se acercaba.

− Kagome ¿Estás bien?

− Sí, estoy bien.

Ambas regresaron a su puesto y les llevaron bebidas a los demás. Para cuando Sango y Miroku, encontraron a Izayoi, la música ya había empezado.

− Hola, buscan a Inuyasha ¿verdad?

− Buenas noches señora, si ¿dónde está?− pregunto Miroku.

− No va a bajar si no antes del intermedio.

− ¿Está bien?− pregunto Sango preocupada.

− No se preocupen, está bien.

− De acuerdo, entonces... Sango, ¿te gustaría bailar?− le ofreció su mano a la chica mientras hacia una reverencia.

− Claro.− tomó la mano de su novio.

− Con su permiso señora.

− Diviértanse.

Inuyasha estaba por salir de su habitación cuando entro Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?

− La fiesta de Navidad.− respondió como si fuera lo más lógico.

− Se supone que tú me detestas y antes que estar en esta fiesta preferirías, estar muerto.

− Tienes razón.− tomo asiento en una silla de la habitación.

− ¿Qué quieres?− no entendía que tramaba ahora su "querido hermano".− No estoy de humor como para soportarte, ya bastante tengo con mi abuelo.− dijo al ver que no decía nada.

− ¿Por qué quieres a esa muchacha?

Inuyasha se extraño por la pregunta, pero le respondió.

− Porque es dulce, amable, bella, desinteresada, tiene una sonrisa y unos labios que provocan besarla cada vez que los veo, su cabello tiene un aroma del más agradable que hace que...− calló al darse cuenta que había dicho más de lo debido.− Y a todo esto ¿Por qué preguntas?

− Ya es hora que bajes.− se levanto y salió dejando a Inuyasha desconcertado.

Inuyasha bajo, justo cuando estaban presentando la última canción antes del intermedio para la cena, no es que no quisiera bajar antes pero si lo hacía y le veía su abuelo no le quitaría el ojo de encima.

− Hasta que vienes, ¿Qué era más importante como para que no bajaras?− le reclamo Miroku.

− Algo que tenía pendiente.

Después de esa canción, Kagome aprovechando ese breve descaso se fue a sentar al jardín donde Inuyasha la llevo cuando fue la fiesta de disfraces, estaba sola en ese lugar tan hermoso tratando de contener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos hasta que llego su enamorado.

− Kagome.− dijo feliz de alcanzarla al fin.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? Que pegunta tan más tonta, es tu casa.− dijo nerviosa e Inuyasha avanzo a ella.− ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

− Cuando termino la canción te seguí.− toco el rostro de la chica y lo acaricio con la yema de sus dedos.

− Inuyasha.− dicho esto sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

− ¿Por qué lloras?− pregunto preocupado, no sabía si había hecho algo malo.

− Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, perdón.

¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho? No eso no podía ser verdad, ella no podía estar terminado con él.

Kagome se soltó de su agarre y se fue corriendo hacia los otros jardines, Inuyasha trato de detenerla pero no pudo, ella fue más ágil que él, además, los aspersores se encendieron disolviendo su aroma. Comenzó a buscarla, no se podía ir, aun no, todavía tenía que terminar de tocar. En eso vio que algo se la había caído, era una hoja arrugada de papel.

Inuyasha desdoblo aquel trozo de papel y lo leyó, conforme leía o podía creer lo que tenía escrito. Ahora entendía porque aquel sujeto no le había caído nada bien cuando le conoció. Corrió de inmediato tras ella, esto no podía esperar debía ser arreglado cuanto antes.

Cuando la encontró la vio al pie de las escales que conducían al interior de la mansión. Kagome trataba de calmarse antes de calmarse antes de entrar, pero parecía le estaba resultando difícil.

− Kagome.− le llamó Inuyasha y ella trato de correr a la mansión, pero en esta ocasión él había sido más rápido.− No te vas.

− Déjame, por favor.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Naraku?− le mostro la hoja.

− Si ya lo sabes déjame ir, aléjate de mí, no quiero que te lastimen.

− ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me voy a alejar de ti!− la estrecho entre sus brazos y ella forcejeaba para zafarse, pero no la soltaría.

− Suéltame.− volvió a suplicar, pero ahora Inuyasha la acorralo contra la pared.

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos y empezó a besarla, ella no se resistió porque lo amaba y disfrutaba que su novio la besara. Desde el balcón dos pares de ojos los observaban atentos.

− Con razón quería encontrarla y estar a solas con ella.

− ¿Qué te párese si los imitamos?− sugirió el chico de coleta.

− ¿Pero qué dices?

− Desde que somos novios no eh podido besarte así.

− Pues te aguantas, suerte tienes que aceptará salir contigo.

− Sanguito.

− Además cualquiera podría vernos aquí.− recordando que no estaban en un lugar muy privado.− Miroku ¿A dónde fueron?

− En la fuente.− menciono al verlos sentados al borde de esta.− Algo anda mal, vamos.− dijo al ver que un sujeto se les acercaba y Kagome se escondía tras de Inuyasha.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban por iniciar con su conversación cuando Kagome vio a Naraku que se les acercaba. Inuyasha vio a donde miraba la chica y también vio a aquel sujeto, ambos jóvenes se levantaron e Inuyasha se coloco delante de Kagome.

− No voy a dejar que te toque.− le susurro a su novia.

− Necesito hablar contigo Kagome, a solas.− aclaro Naraku al estar enfrente de los dos jóvenes.

− Ella se queda aquí.− respondió Inuyasha.

Naraku trato de tomarla del brazo pero Inuyasha se lo impido botándole su mano.

− No la toques.− dijo amenazante.

− Veo que le dijiste.

− Ella no me dijo nada. Yo lo descubrí, no eres muy listo.

− No te creo. Y Kagome salúdame a ti abuelo, espero que termine pronto su sufrimiento e Inuyasha a tu abuelo no le va agradar mucho que te juntes con esta jovencita.

− ¿Qué pasa Naraku molestando de nuevo?

− Sesshoumaru, es un placer verte de nuevo, no pensé encontrarte entre estos humanos.

− ¿Por qué no le haces un favor a todos y te largas?− avanzo hasta Naraku quedando cara a cara.− Si tocas a la familia de esa chica no vivirás para contarlo.− le susurro.

− Adiós se cuidan.− se fue resignado, pero Sesshoumaru se las pagaría.

− Te están buscando, ya van a empezar a tocar.− le dijo a Kagome y se marcho de regreso.

− Inuyasha mi familia.

− Tu ve a cantar que yo hablo con mi padre, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

− ¿Inuyasha?− le llamó Miroku que quería saber lo que había pasado. Cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru ya estaba en el lugar.

− Luego les digo.

Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome hasta donde estaba la banda. Cuando Kagome ya estaba en su lugar Tamahome se le acerco.

− ¿Alguna canción en especial?

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Quieres que dediquemos o toquemos algo en especial?

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento y luego le dijo la canción que quería. Camino a donde estaba el padre de Inuyasha, el chico aprovecho para contarles de manera resumida las cosas Sango y Miroku.

− Allí esta mi padre ¡Papá!

− ¿Qué pasa?

¿Ahora qué hizo?

− Tengo que hablar contigo, en privado, mamá tu también.

Ambos padres se sorprendieron, algo andaba mal lo veían en la cara de los chicos. Fueron a un cuarto vacio e Inuyasha les explico lo que acaba de pasar y les mostro la carta.

− Tienen que ayudar a su familia.

− Claro que lo hará, ahora mismo Myoga y Jaken se van a cuidar a su abuelo.− dijo Izayoi.

− Y Totosai va a cuidar a su madre y hermano.− agregó InuNo.

− Además a partir de mañana se vienen a vivir aquí.

− ¿Y mi abuelo?

− No te preocupes, vayan a la fiesta, tenemos todo bajo control.− les tranquilizo InuNo.− Todo va a estar bien Inuyasha.− le dijo a su hijo al ver que era único que iba a la salida.

− Gracias.− fue lo único que dijo al salir de la habitación.

Paso un rato e Inuyasha ya se encontraba más relajado. Pero la tranquilidad se esfumo cuando su abuelo se acercaba con Kikyou y justo en ese momento...

− Ahora una canción pedida por Inuyasha para su novia.− anuncio Kurama.

Kagome está sorprendida, el abuelo de Inuyasha estaba rojo de furia y Kikyou había inflado sus cachetes de enojo.

− La chica vas dulce del mundo que cautivo su corazón "Dan dan kokoro hikareteku"− termino de anunciar Kurama antes de empezar a tocar.

_Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku_

_sono mabushii egao ni hatenai yami karatobidasou_

_Hold My Hand_

_Kimi to deatta toki kodomo no koro taisetsuni_

_omoi teitta basho omoide ashitanda_

− ¿Qué significa esto?− pregunto enfadado, al llegar frente a su nieto.

− Ya oíste le dedique una canción a mi novia.− sonrió burlón.

− De esta no te salvas.

− No te tengo miedo.− le reto, mientras Miroku y Sango le miraban sorprendidos.

− Mira que hacer enojar así a tu abuelo.− entro a la defensa Kikyou.

− Te vas a comprometer con Kikyou y es lo último que...

− Yo no me caso con ella, YO AMO A KAGOME.

− Ahora mismo se anuncia tu compromiso con...

− Con Kagome.− interrumpió Izayoi.− Te guste o no Inuyasha es novio de Kagome y desde mañana su mamá y hermano se vienen a esta casa… ya sabrás porque, la culpa la tiene tu amigo.− dijo refiriendo a Naraku.

− Estás loca, sabes que le puedo decir a todo el mundo que él es...

− Diles lo que quieras, pero te informo que hemos encontrado a la hija de Tai.− al oír mencionar aquel nombre se mostro notablemente sorprendido.

− Haz lo que quieras, pero dame los papeles y déjame hablar con la muchacha.

− Ella no ha llegado, cuando tenga todo listo va a venir mientras te aguantas.

− ¿Dónde está?

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se preguntaban quién era Tai y que tenía su hija que era de gran importancia de ese anciano.

− Hasta crees que te voy a decir. Inuyasha ya terminaron de tocar que te parece si vas por Kagome para que la presentes.− ni bien se lo dijo cuando ya estaba esperando a Kagome.

− ¿Por qué hicieron eso?− les preguntaba Kagome a sus amigos.

− Porque lo pidió el jefe.− contesto Tama.

− Además bien que te gusto.− dijo Yumi.

− Mira te está esperando.− le señalo Kurama.

− Ve, no lo hagas esperar.− dijo Motoko y ella con ayuda de Yumi le alentaron a avanzar.

− Ya voy.

− Les recuerdo que una semana antes de clases nos vemos para ensa…− pero no termino de decir nada pues Yumi lo había besado para que se callara.

− Nos vemos regresando de vacaciones.

− Pero tenemos que…− estaba sorprendido, pero aun estaba su afán por molestar.

− Eh dicho regresando de vacaciones.

− Solo si me besas de nuevo.− Yumi solo sonrió con malicia, porque ahora solo fue en la mejilla.

Kagome llegó frente a Inuyasha y de inmediato su novio la tomo de la mano para que le siguiera. Kagome no dijo nada, solo le siguió. La joven se sorprendió mucho al ver que llegaban a un lugar apartado y una mujer muy elegante acompañada por un hombre muy parecido a Inuyasha, en ese momento dedujo que eran el señor y señora Taisho.

− Madre ella es mi novia Kagome.− le presento Inuyasha.

− Mucho gusto mi nombre es Izayoi.− le sonrió a Kagome y la abrazo.

− El gusto es mío.

− Y el es mi padre, InuNo.

− Encantado de conocerte, no te preocupes por tu familia ellos van a estar bien.

− Gracias.

Kagome no sabía que decir todo eso le era sumamente incomodo, no porque no le agradarán, solo que no sabía cómo comportarse ante ellos.

− Hola Suikotsu.− saludo InuNo a un conocido que se había acercado a ellos.

− Hola a todos. Inuyasha se nota que has crecido bastante ¿Quien esta jovencita que esta a tu lado?

− Mi novia Kagome.

− Gusto de conocerla señorita. Soy Suikotsu medico de la familia.

− Gusto en conocerle.

Después de varias presentaciones y despedidas, se fueron a la sala, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Pero querían hacer su intercambio.

− ¡Es hermoso! − exclamo Kagome al ver el enorme árbol que adornaba aquella pequeña sala.

− Que bueno que te guste, por cierto, yo ayude a decorarlo.− presumió el chico y la abrazo.

− ¿Les parece si abrimos los regalos?− pregunto Izayoi quien traía unos ponches.

− ¡Claro!− exclamo ansiosa Sango.

− Vamos a sentarnos junto a la chimenea.− le susurro Inuyasha a su novia.

Miroku fue el primero, le siguieron los padres de Inuyasha, Sango, Inuyasha y por ultimo Kagome, quien sentía pena ya que todos le habían dado cosas, una tableta, entre Sango y Miroku; Inuyasha unos patines para hielo y los padres de su novio un lindo collar de una perla rosa, pero ella no había traído regalos para todos y sus regalos eran tan simples. Abrió su mochila y saco los presentes.

Kagome le dio a Sango unos audífonos, a Miroku unas mini bocinas en forma de pacman y a Inuyasha un reloj en forma de samurái.

− Perdón pero yo no les traje nada.− dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de Inuyasha.

− El mejor regalo es que ya eres de la familia.− le reconforto Izayoi.

− Es verdad y eso nunca lo dudes.− concordó InuNo.

− Que les parece si nos vamos a dormir.− sugirió Izayoi, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana.− Inuyasha lleva a tus amigos y novia a su habitación.

Inuyasha obedeció los guio a todos a sus respectivas recamaras, la última persona que dejo fue a Kagome.

− ¿Estás bien?− pregunto al verla pensativa.− Desde hace rato estas muy callada.

− Estoy preocupada por mi familia.

− Ellos están bien, Totosai está cuidando a tu madre y hermano, mientras que Myoga y Jaken fueron al hospital.− la envolvió en sus brazos.

− Inu, gracias por todo.− dijo al recargase en su pecho.

− Yo te prometí que te protegería, ahora entra y descansa, mi cuarto esta a lado, si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme.

− Buenas noches.− le dio un beso en la mejilla.

− Nos vemos al rato, duerme bien princesa.

...

Al otro día Sango, Miroko y los padres de Inuyasha, junto con los padres de Miroku que ya habían llegado estaba desayunando.

− Que bueno que no tuvieron contratiempos Jun.− le dijo Izayoi a la madre de Miroku, ya que habían tenido que salir a Sapporo por negocios.

− Claro que no, a pesar de la tormenta los vuelos no se retrasaron.

− ¿Inuyasha todavía sigue dormido?− pregunto el padre de Miroku.

− Pues si no lo está, debe estar entretenido con algo.− contesto InuNo.

− O con alguien.− agregó divertido Miroku.

InuNo y Miroku se rieron e Izayoi y Sango les reprendieron con la mirada, dejando desconcertados a los padres de Miroku.

− ¿Podrían explicar por qué la risa?− pidió Jun.

− Pues veras, todo comenzó cuando...− Izayoi les explico todo y respondió a todas las preguntas.

− Tengo una duda, más bien varias. ¿Quién es Tai? ¿De qué papeles hablan? ¿Qué tiene que ver el papá de Kagome con todo esto? Y… lo más importante ¿Qué postre van a dar?− todos rieron era tan típico de Miroku.

− Primero el padre de Kagome era Higurashi Sabato, Tai era un amigo nuestro, a Sabato y a Tai les llegaron unos papeles en los cuales se daba a conocer unos negocios entre Naraku y Onigumo (el abuelo de Inuyasha), en los papeles se daba a conocer como habían estafado a otras empresas. Cuando Naraku se entero que ellos los tenían los mando matar a los dos, pero lo que él no sabía era que los papeles lo tenía la hija de Tai que estaba rumbo a Rusia, estando allá no pudieron encontrarla. Así que, con eso podemos chantajearlos para que desaparezcan de nuestras vidas.− narro InuNo.

− Y de postre hay pay de manzana.− agregó Izayoi.

− ¿Inuyasha sabe lo que paso con Tai, Sabato y Naraku?− pregunto Sango.

− No, aun no le hemos dicho, hasta que se solucione todo le vamos a contar, por lo que queremos toda la discreción posible por parte de ustedes.− pidió Izayoi.

Ellos siguieron platicando y terminando su desayuno.

Inuyasha al despertarse y darse cuenta de la hora, casi las doce, se alisto rápido y fue al cuarto de Kagome para ver si aún seguía allí. Al salir la pudo ver que iba ya rumbo a las escaleras.

− ¡Kagome!− gritó Inuyasha y la chica volteo, deteniéndose.

− Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?

− Muy bien ¿Sabes si ya llego mi mamá?

− Aun no eh ido abajo.− le informo e hizo una breve pausa.− Kagome te quería peguntar algo, espero que no te enojes.

Kagome le miró extrañada, pero acepto que le preguntará lo que quería.

− ¿Cuándo mato Naraku a tu padre?

− El día que te conocí.

− Perdón no debí preguntar.− dijo al darse cuenta que su ánimo había decaído.

− Después de que me hablo para irnos, caminamos por el puente y Naraku venia del otro lado.− prosiguió su relato, debía contárselo a Inuyasha, él debía saberlo.

− _Hola Sabato._

− _Naraku._

_La pequeña Kagome vio a su padre tensarse y sintió miedo._

− _¿Has visto a Tai?_

− _No, me tengo ir adiós._

− _Yo que tu no haría eso.− saco una pistola y los amenazo, de inmediato Sabato puso a Kagome tras de él._

_Naraku disparo y Sabato cayó de rodillas, pero a pesar de estar mal herido aun seguía cubriendo a su hija._

− _No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija.− le advirtió._

− _No te preocupes no voy a matarla, le voy hacer la vida imposible._

− _¡Maldito!_

− _Papito.− Kagome ya lloraba a todo pulmón, a su padre le salía sangre por la boca._

− _Sabato te prometo que no voy a dejar que tu hija sea feliz, adiós para siempre.− dijo y se marcho._

− _Papi._

− _No llores.− le limpio las lagrimas a su hija.− Yo voy a estar bien. Tu vas hacer feliz Kagome.− en eso vio el broche que Kagome traía en su cabello y sonrío.− Él te cuidara._

_Se dejo caer al suelo y ya no se levanto de nuevo por más que Kagome le gritará._

− Nunca entendí por que dijo "Él te cuidará". Ahora creo que fue porque sabía quién me lo había dado.

− Y no se equivoco, yo te voy hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo. Vamos a ver si ya llego tu mamá y Souta.− la tomo de la mano y bajaron al comedor.

Al bajar y pasar por la sala, se dieron cuenta que ya todos estaban allí y no el comedor.

− Hola Inuyasha ya era hora que bajaras.− saludo Ken.

− Me eh quedado dormido. Kagome ellos son los padres de Miroku.

− Mucho gusto.

− Kagome tu mamá y hermano van a llegar alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

− Y decías que no era tu novia.− dijo un niño.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ya que Shippou les señalaba sus manos que tenían entrelazadas.

− Shippou cállate.− dijo Miroku.

− Hola Shippou ¿Dónde estabas?

− Jugando ¿Vendrá Kohaku?

− Yo creo que sí.

− Inuyasha ¿Qué les parece si van a dar una vuelta en lo que llega la familia de Kagome?− sugirió InuNo.

− No es una mala idea.

− Miroku dijiste que me llevarías a los videojuego del centro comercial.− le recordó Shippou a su hermano.

− Es verdad peque, Inuyasha ustedes pueden ir a pasear yo llevare a Shippou a los videojuegos.

− ¿Por qué no vamos todos o es que no quieres que Inuyasha te gane en los juegos?− pregunto Sango.

− Nada de eso…

− Entonces el que pierda que invite la comida.

− Trato.

− Pero llevaran guardia, no hay que correr riesgos estando Naraku fuera.− dijo Jun.

− Tienes toda la razón Ryoga va a ir con ustedes.− les dijo Ken.

− Y también Sesshoumaru.− agregó InuNo.

− ¿Dijiste Sesshoumaru?− esperaba haber escuchado mal.

− Si ¿algún problema?

− ¿Padre en verdad creé que va a querer venir con nosotros?

− ¿Por qué no iría?− pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

− Porque tú no eres precisamente… a ti no te gusta estar entre humanos.− aclaro.

− Pero si molestarlos y ganarles en sus juegos.

− ¿En verdad crees que me vas a ganar en los videojuegos?

− ¿Por qué no? Yo soy mejor en todo que tu.

− Eso lo veremos.

− Dejen de discutir.− les advirtió su padre.

− Señores acaban de llegar los señores Asakura.− les anuncio un mayordomo.

− Buenos días ¿Cómo les fue? Tomen asiento Rei, Soun.

− Gracias tuvimos buen viaje.− respondió Rei.

− Que bueno que ya llegaron los extrañe.− dijo Sango al abrazar a sus padres.

Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron a desayunar antes de irse al centro comercial, mientras los demás se ponían al corriente. En cuanto Inuyasha y Kagome terminaron su desayuno, partieron, acompañados de unos guardaespaldas muy peculiares, Sesshoumaru, Ryoga mandado por los padres de Miroku y Jakotsu, este último mandado por los padres de Sango.

En el centro comercial, por ser un día después de navidad todo estaba casi vacío. Ya en el área de juegos todos se mostraban muy felices excepto Kagome, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su novio.

− ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callada.

− Sí, no te preocupes.

− ¿Segura? − no muy convencido−

− Claro.

− Inuyasha ¿Listo para perder?− le dijo Miroku.

− ¡Para ganar SI!

− Ninguno de los dos va a ganar, voy hacer yo.− les recordó Sesshoumaru.

− Tenían que ser hombres.− dijo resignada Sango.

Kagome había decidido quedarse sentada cerca, hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

− ¿Por qué no juegas?

− No tengo ganas.

− Yo sé algo que te va a animar.− Kagome le miró curiosa.− Ir a patinar, hay una pista en la planta baja.

− Gracias Ryoga, pero...− volteo a ver a Inuyasha quien sostenía una "espada" frente a una pantalla.

− No traes patines y no lo quieres dejar.

− Podría rentar unos, pero se molestará que vaya.

− De él fue la idea, en su mochila están los patines que te dio ayer.

− ¡Pregúntale a quien tú quieras!− escucharon que grito Miroku.

− ¡HEY RYOGA! ¿Quién es el mejor en los videojuegos?− pregunto Inuyasha.

− Seguro Miroku no eso te lo aseguro.

− Te reto, Inuyasha luego tu y yo jugamos primero le tengo que enseñar a este quien es el mejor.

− Como tu digas.

− Miroku deja de comportarte como u niño chiquito y cuida bien a Shippou.− le reprendió Sango.

− Mejor hay que llevar a Shipoou a jugar, porque si esperamos a que estos machos terminen nos va a dar aquí de noche.− sugirió Jakotsu.

− Tienes razón, Shippou vamos a los juegos.

− Ya era hora se supone que me trajeron a mí.

Inuyasha dejo a los demás y se fue con Kagome, su plan había resultado mejor de lo pensado.

− Ven hay que dejarlos solos.

− ¿Dónde vamos?

− Vamos a pasear tu y yo.

− ¿Y los demás?

− Ellos van a estar bien Jakotsu está con Sango y Shippou; Ryoga va a entretener a Miroku y desgraciadamente no me pude deshacer de Sesshoumaru.− dijo al ver a su hermano mirarlos, en cuanto ellos se fueran él los seguiría.

− Planeaste que Ryoga le dijera eso a Miroku para que él lo retara y no jugara contigo ¿verdad?

− También le dije a Jakotsu que llevara a Shippou a jugar, el que Sango decidiera acompañarlos me alegro porque no sabía cómo deshacerme de ella.

− Todo eso por estar conmigo que lindo eres.

Caminaron a la pista de patinaje pero estaba cerrada.

− No es posible.− dijo frustrado Inuyasha.

− No te alteres, podemos ir a ver las tiendas.

− Si eso es lo que quieres.

Los estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían dado cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros no estaban, hasta que Sango le iba a sugerir a Kagome que jugaran Hockey de mesa.

− Miroku ¿Has visto a Kagome?

− No, ni eh visto a Inuyasha.

− No se preocupen Sesshoumaru debe estar con ellos ya que tampoco está por aquí.− le dijo Ryoga.

− Es verdad tampoco esta.

− Miren quien esta hay.− dijo Sango al dirigir su mirada afuera del área de juegos.

− Pero si es Kikyou y viene para acá.− dijo Miroku.

− ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

**Continuara...**

**¿Qué les parece? Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Avalancha

**VIII. Avalancha.**

Nadie le contestaba a Kikyou, por lo que entre Sango y Kikyou se daba un duelo de miradas.

− Con su novia.− contesto la chica de coleta.

− Lo dudo porque yo estoy aquí, así que ¿Dónde está?− exigió.

− No lo sabemos exactamente.− contesto Miroku.

− No mientas.

− No lo hago.

− Eso ya no importa ya viene.

Inuyasha y Kagome venían tomados de la mano y reían juntos.

− ¡Inuyasha!

− Kikyou ¿Ahora qué quieres?− pregunto fastidiado, tan bien que iba su día.

− Hablar de lo ocurrido anoche.

− No hay nada de qué hablar, está más que claro.

− Si crees que me daré por vencida tan fácilmente estás equivocado.

− Nada de lo que hagas funcionara, ya sabemos que juegas sucio.− le dedico una sonrisa burlona.− Si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir, la familia de Kagome está por llegar y no los queremos hacer esperar.

− Ojala nunca te arrepientas Kagome, Inuyasha es una persona con muchos secretos, secretos oscuros y el más mentiroso que conozco.

...

Al llegar a la mansión Taisho, la familia de Kagome aun no llegaban, pero iban ya en camino. Kagome subió a su cuarto e Inuyasha de inmediato la siguió, desde que encontraron a Kikyou la noto muy sumida en sus pensamientos de nuevo, esa chica se preocupaba demasiado. Cuando la alcanzo la rodeo con sus brazos desde la espalda y beso en la sien.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Nada.− contesto sin ganas, no quería creer en las palabras de Kikyou pero con todo lo que había pasado su confianza flaqueaba a pesar de todo y no quería sentirse así.

− No le hagas caso a Kikyou, yo solo te eh mentido una vez y sabes porque lo hice.

− ¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando en eso?

− Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además desde que nos encontramos con ella y te dijo eso de mi estas muy pensativa. Yo te amo y tú lo sabes.

− Inu, tengo sueño.− dijo bostezando.

− Duerme un rato, cuando lleguen te despierto.

Kagome acepto y se acostó en su cama, Inuyasha se acostó a su lado y casi de inmediato se quedo dormida. Inuyasha acariciaba el cabello de Kagome y la veía con una dulzura que hizo que él mismo se ruborizara, al verla dormir tan tranquila y entre sus brazos lo hacía muy feliz, nunca pensó que alguien lo llegaría amar por ser un hibrido, pero hay estaba entre sus brazos la persona que lo amaba a pesar de su condición, le dio un beso en la frente y descanso junto a ella.

...

En la sala ya todos estaban reunidos, solo esperaban a que Miroku fuera por Kagome e Inuyasha.

− No es molestia.− dijo Izayoi por sexta vez.− Además me siento culpable ya que mi padre es el responsable por lo que le paso a su esposo.− agregó apenada.

− Pero hemos estado muy bien todo este tiempo no creo necesario que nos quedemos.

− Con Naraku de regreso es muy peligroso, piense en su padre y en sus hijos.

− Además Inuyasha y Kagome van a estar muy felices de estar juntos.− añadió InuNo.

− Está bien nos quedaremos un tiempo, pero en cuanto se solucione todo esto nos regresamos a nuestra casa.

− Claro ahora les mostramos sus habitaciones.− exclamo feliz Izayoi.− Y con suerte vemos a Inuyasha y Kagome.

InuNo y Ken se quedaron platicando, tenían una plática pendiente.

− Aquí entre nos, ¿Por qué mandaste a Sesshoumaru? Ya sé que Naraku le tiene algo de miedo por lo de ya sabes, pero, no creo que sea la única razón.

− Se nota que si me conoces.

− Como no eh de conocerlos si Sabato, Tai, tu y yo éramos inseparables en la escuela.− dijo con nostalgia.− ¿Entonces? ¿Él te pidió que lo mandaras?

− Está preocupado por Kagome, ella es como una hermana para él, aunque ella no lo recuerde.

− Pero él a ella sí.

− Te confieso que me sorprendí mucho cuando fui por él a casa de Sabato y vi como cuidaba de Kagome, desde ese día cada fin de semana quería ir a ver a su "hermanita".

− Te sorprendió el hecho que congeniara con Kagome que es humana y con Inuyasha que es su hermano ¿verdad?

− Muy extraño en él. Cuando Sabato murió y se llevaron a Kagome volvió a ser como era, nada expresivo.

− Espero que algún día vuelva a cambiar. Voy a vigilar a Miroku ¿vienes?

− Luego, tengo algo que hacer.

− Está bien. Estuve pensando.− InuNo volteo a verlo.− Creo que no iba a ser falta que Sabato y tu comprometieran a sus hijos.− le hizo saber antes de subir las escaleras.

InuNo solo sonrió y se fue a su despacho.

_Sabato, Tai, Ken e InuNo se encontraban en la cafetería de la Universidad, ese habían terminado sus exámenes finales de su último año de la carrera._

− _¿Cómo pudiste conseguir la clave del examen?− pregunto Sabato._

− _Si les digo, después tendría que matarlos.− bromeó Ken.− Además lo más importante es que Tai consiguió pasar sin ningún problema y se gradúa con nosotros._

− _Es verdad y te lo agradezco ¿Qué piensan hacer después de la graduación?− pregunto Tai._

− _Festejar y aprovechar ahora que estamos juntos.− contesto InuNo._

− _Es verdad y antes que nos caiga la responsabilidad de ser padres ¿Verdad Taisho?− bromeo Ken._

− _Que Irasue no allá querido cargar con la responsabilidad de un hijo, se halla ido y ahora yo tenga que cuidar de Sessho no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir._

− _Lo vas a dejar con Izayoi ¿verdad?− pregunto Sabato en manera recriminatoria._

− _Pero tú sí que eres gandaya te aproches de que esa muchacha te quiere para enjaretarle a tu hijo.− le acuso Tai._

− _Yo no quería, pero nos escucho que estábamos planeando a donde ir y que yo decía que no podía porque no tenía con quien dejar a Sessho, entonces ella se ofreció a cuidarlo._

− _Y tú no pudiste negarte.− dijo sarcástico Sabato.− Acá entre nos, ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con ella?_

− _Solo cuida a Sessho de vez en cuando._

− _Como no.− respondieron Tai, Sabato y Ken, quienes no le creían._

− _Bueno, te daremos el beneficio de la duda.− dijo Ken.− Pero pasando a otra cosa ¿Piensas tener más hijos?_

− _No lo sé, tal vez sí._

− _¿Y tu Sabato, te vas a ir a trabajar a Inglaterra?_

− _Sí, solo espero verlos de nuevo y que vayan a mi boda. Claro cuando decida casarme y encuentre a la mujer ideal, yo no me voy a meter con la primera que me haga bonitos cumplidos.− dijo viendo a Taisho._

− _Se que metí la pata pero ya paren con eso.− dijo algo fastidiado._

− _Calma Taisho, es broma, sabes cómo somos.− le tranquilizo Tai.− Y Claro que iremos a tu boda._

_Esa noche se fueron de fiesta ya tenían unas copas de más y sin saber cómo, surgió una conversación sobre futuros hijos._

− _Entonces Taisho y tú deberían comprometer a sus hijos.− dijo Ken a Sabato._

− _No es mala idea, cuando Taisho tenga otro hijo._

− _Si su segundo hijo es varón y tú tienes hija o viceversa. Si tu hija Sabato, es mayor que el hijo de Taisho o ya no tiene más hijos, ella se casa con Sessho.− explico Tai._

− _¿Qué pasa si los dos tenemos mujer?− pregunto Sabato._

− _Pues tu hija se casa con Sessho.− dijo como si nada Ken._

− _¿Entonces los comprometen?− pregunto Tai._

− _¿Si no están de acuerdo ellos cuando lo sepan?− pregunto InuNo._

− _Lo rompen y ya, solo es para afianzar nuestra amistad.− expuso Ken. _

− _Por mí no hay problema._

− _Entonces trato hecho.− dijo Sabato al estrechar la mano de InuNo._

...

Kagome y su familia ya se habían reunido, se habían puesto al tanto de todo. Miroku y su familia al igual que Sango y la suya ya se habían ido. Y por la noche la familia Li se encontraba planeando sus vacaciones.

− ¿Dónde quieren que vayamos de vacaciones?− pregunto Ken a su familia.

− A un lugar de calor.− propuso Jun.

− ¡Qué! Mejor a las montañas, para esquiar un rato ¿Qué dices Shippou?− propuso Miroku.

− Eso suena bien además, el calor no me gusta.

− Ya está a las montañas.− dijo con entusiasmo Miroku.

− Hagamos una votación ¿Quiénes quieren la playa?− Jun y el abuelo de Miroku, Mushin alzaron la mano.− A las montañas.− Shippou y Miroku alzaron la mano.−

− Dos y dos… Ken tienes que desempatar.− dijo Mushin a su yerno.

− Elije bien querido.− dijo en tono amenazante Jun a su esposo.

− Mamá no lo amenaces.− le reclamo Miroku.

− Ya estuvo que fuimos a la playa.− dijo desganado Shippou.

− En verdad lo siento mucho, pero…

− Bien empaquen sus trajes de baño.− dijo emocionada Jun.

− ¡Yo también quiero ir a las montañas!

− ¿Qué?− pregunto Jun en shock.

− Hace años que no vamos y podemos invitar a los Taisho.− se justifico Ken.

− ¿Puede ir Sango?

− No lo creo ellos van a ir a Egipto.− respondió Jun.

− Que calor pobre de Sango, pero ¿Crees que quieran ir los Taisho?

− Claro que van a querer ir en especial Taisho.− contesto Ken.

− ¿Cómo sabes que va a querer ir?

− Porque lo conozco desde hace mucho.− dijo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.− Terminando de cenar les llamo para ponernos de acuerdo.

Y tal como lo prometió Ken le llamo a InuNo para invitarlo, de igual manera como había dicho acepto. Quedaron que pasarían por ellos a la mansión Taisho y luego se irían a la cabaña. InuNo les informo a todos que por la mañana partían para una vacaciones a las montañas, todos se emocionaron y fueron a empacar.

...

− ¿Ya estas lista Kagome?

− Ya casi.− respondió cerrando su maleta.

− Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Inuyasha tomo la maleta y juntos bajaron al jardín delantero.

− ¿Tú no llevas maleta?− le pregunto Kagome al ver que no llevaba maleta alguna a la camioneta.

− Ya la fui a dejar.

− Estas ansioso.− afirmo Kagome.

− ¡Claro! Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

En el jardín ya solo esperaban por Kagome, Inuyasha y Ken que se había retrasado porque se le olvido algo en su casa, por lo que se tuvo que regresar.

− Mi padre no llega, hay que dejarlo.

− Miroku tu debías traer esa maleta, el que se tuvo que regresar fuiste tú y no él.− le regaño su Jun.− Ya llego.

− Vale, ahora todos suban a las _vanes_ ya nos vamos.− anuncio InuNo.

− ¿Qué hace aquí?− pregunto Inuyasha al ver a Sesshoumaru ya sentado en la _van_ en que iba a irse él, su padre, Miroku, Souta, Ken y Kagome.

− Quiso venir.− contesto InuNo.− Si no te agrada te puedes quedar.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada poco agradable a su padre y subió a la van, se sentó junto a Kagome que ya estaba sentada atrás de Sesshoumaru y esté le sonreía.

Durante el viaje Inuyasha miraba desconfiado a Sesshoumaru, por más que su padre lo obligase no hubiera querido ir. A su parecer estaba muy extraño, no le quitaría el ojo de encima.

En el camino iban viendo el paisaje de edificios, parques y casas cambiaba a uno completamente natural. El viaje era de 5 horas y a la segunda hora Miroku ya iba desesperado, Souta se comportaba mejor que él o tal vez solo era porque jugaba con su PSP.

Cuando al fin llegaron Miroku bajo corriendo de la van y tomo sus esquíes.

− ¡Inuyasha! Ya vámonos.

− Yo me quedo.

− No me digas que eres un cobarde.

− Nada de eso. Le voy a enseñar a Kagome a esquiar.

− Solo un rato y luego ya te quedas con ella todo lo que quieras.

− Ya se lo había prometido, lo siento Miroku.

− Como quieras.− respondió un tanto enfadado.

Pasaron unas horas y Kagome todavía no podía avanzar porque se tropezaba con los palos o no conseguía levantar los pies.

− Es inútil no puedo.

− ¿Por qué no intentas el snowboard?− le sugirió Ryoga que llevaba tiempo observando.

− Sí, voy por la tabla.− dijo Inuyasha y entro corriendo a la cabaña.

− ¿Es más fácil?

− Pues, para mi si e Inuyasha es muchísimo mejor en snowboard. Además no creo que lo tuyo sea el esquiar.

− Espero si poder en el snowboard.− dijo deprimida.

− Claro que vas a poder.− le animo Ryoga.

− Eso espero, Inuyasha ya debe de estar aburrido de estar conmigo y no poder ir con Miroku.

− Ni loco me aburriría de ti.− La cara de Kagome se volvió roja por haber sido escuchada por su novio.− Cada vez que caes te puedo tener en mis brazos.− dijo al abrazarla.

− Lo ves lo traes bien loco.

− Pues si loco ya estaba cuando lo volví a ver.

− Así me dejaste desde que te conocí y eso que solo eras una pequeña niña.− Kagome se volvió a sonrojar e Inuyasha se carajeaba.

− Vamos a practicar antes de que anochezca.− dijo Kagome para cambiar de tema.

...

Miroku por su lado estaba tratando de converse a su hermanito para que hicieran un muñeco de nieve, pero Shippou prefería estar con Souta.

− Hola Miroku.− saludo Ryoga quien iba entrando a la cabaña.

− ¿Qué?− pregunto de mala gana.

− ¿Ese carácter a que se debe?

− Creí que me divertiría con Inuyasha pero él se la pasar con Kagome.− contesto cansado.

− Extrañas a Sango ¿Verdad?− dijo al comprender que sentía celos de ellos.

− Sí, pero nada le da autorización de cambiarme por Kagome.

− Solo es por hoy.

− Si claro, no la va a dejar ni un segundo.− dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y los veía a los dos muy juntitos.

...

− No puedo creer que esto te sea más sencillo.

− Ni yo.− dijo feliz.− Nos habla tu mamá.− dijo al darse cuenta que les hacia señales.

− Tal vez ya vamos a comer.

− Mañana seguimos practicando.

− Si tu lo dices.

Al entrar a la cabaña Ryoga intercepto a Inuyasha, llevándolo a una parte apartada.

− No se si les deba decir esto pero, Miroku está un poco celoso de que estés con Kagome.

− ¿Por qué? El sabe que Kagome es mi novia pero no por eso cambiaria a mi mejor amigo.− dijo extrañado, Miroku no solía comportarse así, aun que, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había tenido necesidad ya que él jamás había salido con alguien.

− Deberían pasar tiempo mañana juntos.− interrumpió Kagome, quien los había escuchado.

− Pero... ¿Quién te va a enseñar?

− Estoy segura que Ryoga me a poder ayudar, además ya aprendí mucho hoy.

− Por mí no hay problema.− dijo Ryoga.

− Está bien, pero si le llega a pasar algo a Kagome un moretón o algo más grave desearas no haber nacido.− le dijo a Ryoga.

− Cuanta agresividad, cálmate estaré bien, él me cuidará.

...

A la mañana siguiente Miroku ya se iba solo a esquiar, cuando una bola de nieve le golpeo en la cabeza.

− ¡Espérame!− le grito Inuyasha.

− ¿Qué no le tienes que enseñar a Kagome a esquiar?

− Ryoga le va a enseñar y está aprendiendo snowboard.

− No me digas que se pelearon, porque si es así ahora mismo vas y le pides disculpas.

− No hemos peleado.− dijo divertido, a pesar de estar celoso veía por el bien de Kagome.− Te debo unas carreras las cuales ya tengo aseguradas.

− Ni en tus sueños.

Se fueron todo el día y ya faltaba poco para que obscureciera, los padres de ambos estaban preocupados porque no llegaban, así que, InuNo mando a Sesshoumaru a buscarlos. Por su parte Kagome también estaba preocupada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ryoga.

− ¿Pasa algo?

− Estoy preocupada por ellos.

− Ellos están bien.

− ¿Y si no?

− Ya se, subamos a al teleférico y damos una vuelta a ver si los vemos.− sugirió Ryoga y Kagome acepto.

...

A mitad de la montaña Inuyasha y Miroku ya iban descendiendo para regresar a la cabaña. Pero cerca de allí dos sujetos se alistaban para llevar a cabo el plan encomendado por su jefe. Mientras tanto Kagome y Ryoga iban en el teleférico buscando a los chicos.

Cuesta abajo Inuyasha apuraba a Miroku a ir más rápido, ya quería llegar con Kagome.

− Por tu lentitud es que pierdes siempre.

− Solo tuviste suerte.− refunfuño Miroku.

− Entonces siempre tengo suerte.− rió Inuyasha en eso un estruendo se escucho por la montaña captando la atención de los chicos.

− ¿Qué fue eso?− pregunto alerta Miroku.

− Pareció un disparo, huelo sangre.− dijo Inuyasha.

− Cazadores, matarían un animal. Aunque esta propiedad es de mi padre, así que no puede haber cazadores cerca.− pensaba en voz alta Miroku.

Inuyasha seguía oliendo y se preocupo cuando el olor aumento logrando captarlo mejor.

− ¿Qué captas? ¿Pasó algo malo?− pregunto Miroku al ver que su amigo había quedado en shock.

− La sangre es de Ryoga.

− ¿Qué no Ryoga está con…?

_Kagome._

Inuyasha salió corriendo en dirección de donde se escucho aquel disparo y a donde le guiaba la sangre.

...

Ryoga estaba herido en un brazo y trataba de sostener a Kagome que estaba por caer del teleférico.

− Ryoga estas sangrando mas.− decía una preocupada Kagome al ver que la mancha de la chamarra de Ryoga ya estaba cubierta más de sangre.

− No te preocupes, voy a tratar de subirte.− Ryoga intento subirla pero tal parecía que su brazo estaba muy mal.

− Deja de intentarlo.− suplicó la chica.

− Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además esto no es nada con lo que me hará Inuyasha.− trataba de bromear para relajar el ambiente.

Kagome sentía que su mano se resbalaba cada vez más, no quería mirar abajo por miedo a perder la poca serenidad que tenía en ese momento. Pero, su guante ya se estaba aflojando y sentía claramente su mano resbalar.

− ¡Kagome!− gritó Inuyasha al borde del miedo, el brazo de Ryoga literalmente estaba empapado de sangre y Kagome colgaba desde muy alto.

− ¡Inuyasha!− gritó aliviada al escucharlo.

− ¡Ryoga suéltala yo la atrapo!

− Como digas ¿Lista Kagome?− la chica asintió y se soltaron de la mano.

− ¿Están bien?− pregunto Inuyasha una vez que la hubo cachado.

− Yo sí, pero Ryoga.

− Ya lo ayudo, Ryoga ahora salta tu.

− Si tu lo dices.

Ryoga se dejo caer del teleférico y rezo a buda porque Inuyasha lo cachara.

− ¿Qué paso?− pregunto Miroku una vez que Inuyasha puso en el suelo a Ryoga.

− Un sujeto grande traía una escopeta, lo bueno es que me di cuenta que le apunto a Kagome y…− cayo al invadirle de nuevo el dolor.

− Y la cubriste cuando oíste el disparo.− dedujo de inmediato Miroku.

− Sí pero resbale.

− ¿Pero qué carajo hacían aquí?− pregunto enfadado Inuyasha.

− Como no llegaban los fuimos a buscar.− contesto a la defensiva Kagome, no le culpaba por estar molesto, pero, no podía culparle por preocuparse por él.

− Y será mejor que regresemos.− dijo una voz sería.

− ¡Sesshoumaru!− exclamaron todos sorprendidos menos Inuyasha.

− Vámonos aquí no es seguro.

Les ordeno Sesshoumaru al indicarles que subieran a la moto de nieve.

− No tan rápido primero debemos acabar con ustedes.− dijo un sujeto de cabeza rapada quien era acompañado por otro grande que cargaba un cañón.

− Así que ustedes fueron los causantes del disparo.− les enfrento Inuyasha.

− Así es, pero no solo eso, también pronto de una avalancha y de su muerte. Ginkotsu, ahora.− dicho aquello Ginkotsu apunto con un cañón, hacia la montaña y provoco una avalancha.

− Tenemos que irnos.− ordeno Sesshoumaru.

− Pero no hay tiempo de llegar a la cabaña.− dijo alterado Miroku.

− Ustedes dos suban a la moto.− les dijo Sesshoumaru a Ryoga y Miroku.− Tú, llévala en tu espalda.− le dijo a Inuyasha refiriéndose a Kagome.− Síganme.

La nieve avanzaba más rápido, tal perecía que no podrían escapar.

− Den vuelta a la izquierda cuando yo les diga.− dijo Sesshoumaru.− Ya denla ¿Ven esa cueva?− todos asintieron.− Pues entren.

Apenas lograron entrar cuando la nieve tapo la entrada, todos se miraron para saber si estaban bien y todos dentro.

− Que bien ahora quedamos atrapados.− exclamo enojado Inuyasha.

− Si te fijas mejor hay una segunda salida.− le dijo al señalar que la cueva se extendía.− Ahora saquen de la moto lo necesario, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Primero curaron a Ryoga. Sacaron las linternas, radios, véngalas, cuerdas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sesshoumaru los guio al por el interior.

− Tengan cuidado.− dijo al pasar por un camino angosto.

− No te separes de mi Kagome.− pidió Inuyasha y la chica asintió.− Sesshoumaru ¿sabes quienes eran esos sujetos?

− Uno es un asesino a sueldo de tu abuelo y el otro es el asesino personal de Naraku.

− ¿Lo que hay abajo es un lago?− pregunto intrigado Miroku, al ver que bajo ellos había agua.

− Un río subterráneo, si caen tengan segura una muerte y si sobreviven una pulmonía o hipotermia.

Anduvieron un rato, el camino se estrechaba cada vez más y les era muy difícil caminar. Caminaban con la espalda pegada a la montaña, cuando todo se sacudido, una nueva explosión. Le movimiento hizo que parte de la tierra se dividiera, todos suspiraron aliviados a ver que nadie había caído, Inuyasha estaba por tomar la mano de Kagome de nuevo cuando un grujido los alerto, lo siguiente que vieron fue a la chica caer al agua.

− ¡Kagome!− grito Inuyasha.− Toma Miroku.− dijo al darle su mochila.− Voy por Kagome.

− Tú te quedas aquí.− le detuvo Sesshoumaru.− Los younkai somos más fuertes no te conviertas en otro problema.− dicho esto se transformo y bajo por Kagome.

− Hay que seguir a un lugar más seguro.− les dijo Ryoga.

− Si no nos hubiéramos tardado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

− Tú no tienes la culpa.− le conforto Ryoga.

− Claro que si yo debía estar con ella.

− Sigamos Sesshoumaru la traerá.− les volvió a decir Ryoga.

Llegaron a un lugar más amplio y prendieron una fogata, Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado no había señales de Kagome y Sesshoumaru.

...

Izayoi miraba preocupada por la ventana, ya se habían tardado mucho y la explosión que escucharon no los dejaba tranquilos.

− ¿Los ves?− pregunto Sonomi.

− No, ya se tardaron... InuNo deberías ir a buscarlos.− le pidió a su esposo.

− Ustedes quédense aquí, Ken y yo vamos a buscarlos.

**Continuara...**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Saludos.**


	9. Un nuevo chico

**IX. Un nuevo chico.**

− Voy a buscarlos.− dijo Inuyasha al levantarse, no soportaba no saber de su novia, Sesshoumaru no le importaba, pero Kagome era otra cosa.

− No creo que sea necesario.− menciono Ryoga al verles venir, Sesshoumaru la traía en brazos.

− Kagome ¿estás bien?− pregunto Inuyasha.

− Tiene que quitarse esa ropa o le va a dar hipotermia.

− ¡Q− Qué!− exclamo tiritando de frío Kagome.

_¿Quitarse la ropa, enfrente de todos?_

− Si no quieres morir congelada quítate esa ropa.− le dijo Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Y qué se va a poner?− pregunto Inuyasha.

− Eso no es asunto mío.− respondió con indiferencia Sesshoumaru y se fue a sentar lejos de ellos.

− Kagome ponte mi chamarra.− dijo Inuyasha al brindársela.

− Yo sostengo a Miroku.− dijo Ryoga al poner pecho tierra a Miroku.

A pesar de ver a Miroku sujetado por Ryoga y esté viendo a otro lado, sentía mucha vergüenza.

− Te prometo que no voy a ver, nadie va a ver.− le calmo Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió y en cuanto su novio se volteo comenzó a cambiarse. Trato de acomodar lo mejor que podía la chamarra, pero le quedaba muy corta, apenas si le cubría los glúteos.

− Listo.− les aviso.

Inuyasha volteo y de inmediato se sonrojo.

− Ryoga dame la chamarra de Miroku.− de inmediato se la quito y se la paso.− Ponte esto.− le ayudo a poner la otra chamarra en la cintura y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba fría.

− Gracias.

− ¡Oigan!− le grito Miroku que seguía bajo Ryoga.

− Ya suéltalo.− le dijo Inuyasha a Ryoga.− Vamos junto a fuego.− le pidió a Kagome.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la fogata ya se estaba apagando y no tenían más cosas con que avivarla. Inuyasha tenía entre sus brazos a Kagome, procurando transmitirle la mayor cantidad de calor posible, le contemplaba dormir, sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba por tocar su frente cuando ella estornudo, eso le preocupo y vio su temperatura.

− Maldición, ya le dio fiebre. Sesshoumaru debemos irnos.

− ¿Qué vas a hace con esos sujetos allá afuera?

− Pero ella esta enfermando cada vez más.

− Sesshoumaru tiene razón, es mejor esperar a que lleguen el señor Taisho y el señor Li.

− ¡Kagome está empeorando!− grito frustrado, a pesar de tener alta la temperatura sudaba frío.

− Yo voy a estar bien.− dijo una somnolienta Kagome.

− Si tanto te preocupara ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?− le reclamo Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha no aguanto más y se aparto de ellos. Sesshoumaru tenía razón, no debía entretenerse, sabía del peligro que había y se lo tomo a la ligera.

− ¿Inu?− le llamó a su novio pero él no se movió.− No debí ir a buscarte.− le dijo al sentarse a su lado.− Yo tengo la culpa tu no.

− Yo debía permanecer contigo.

− Yo te convencí.− Kagome trato de verle a los ojos pero él no la miraba.− ¿Estas enojado?− él no le contesto e intento abrazarle pero no le correspondió.− Lo sabia estas enojado conmigo.− se levanto, estaba dolida.

Cuando Inuyasha se percato que ella se iba la tomo de la muñeca y jaló hacía él, ella quedo sentada en su regazo.

− No estoy enojado contigo, sino conmigo, si te llegara a pasar algo malo no me lo perdonaría jamás.

− Inuy...− ya no termino de hablar porque un nuevo ataque de estornudos la invadió.

− Ven vamos más cerca del fuego.

Inuyasha se levanto con Kagome en brazos y regresaron cerca de la fogata.

− Vaya vacaciones, ahora si tu madre no confiara en mi.

− Claro que no. Ella es muy comprensiva.

− Tenía planeado llevarte a patinar en cuanto llegara de esquiar con Miroku, pero con lo que paso.− soltó un suspiro.

− Deja de atormentarte, podemos ir luego.

− Trata de dormir un poco para que descanses y no te enfermes más.− le sugirió el chico.

− Lo haré, pero prométeme algo.

− Tú dirás.

− Deja de culparte por lo que paso.

− Está bien princesa.− le sonrió y la beso, para acunarla entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha no durmió en toda la noche, estaba al pendiente de la salud de Kagome. Y a cada rato miraba por si veía a su padre.

Justo cuando el sueño ya estaba venciendo a Inuyasha, logró ver unas linternas, su padre y Ken ya habían llegado, Sesshoumaru igual ya se había percatado de su presencia y fue hasta ellos. Inuyasha despertó a Miroku y a Ryoga.

− Jovencito ¿Se podría saber por qué Kagome trae solo tu chamarra?− le pregunto InuNo a Inuyasha.

− Pues veras, ella cayó al agua helada.

− ¿Y por que tardaron tanto ayer?

− Esa fue mi culpa, yo no me quería ir hasta que Inuyasha me obligo.− intervino Miroku.

− Miroku tu madre está muy preocupada y enoja el igual que la tuya Inuyasha.− dijo Ken.

− ¿Y la mamá de Kagome?− pregunto temeroso Inuyasha.

− Pues te esperas a que lleguemos a la cabaña para que te enteres.− contesto InuNo.

− Inuyasha mejor despierta a Kagome aquí hay ropa seca.− le dijo Ken.− Y tu Miroku vienes conmigo.− lo jalo para llevarlo lejos, si no por nada era su padre, conocía muy bien las mañas de su hijo.

− Me tienes decepcionado Inuyasha, mira que tardarse tanto en llegar ayer como para que Kagome los fuera a buscar. Y todavía sabiendo que Naraku está por ahí la dejas solo con Ryoga ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le pasa algo mas a Ryoga? ¿Quién hubiera protegido a Kagome?

− Nunca fue mi intención.

− Guarda tus excusas para cuando estés ante tu madre y la de ella, tal vez sería mejor mandar a ella y a su familia lejos, se supone que la cuidarías y mira lo que pasa... Ahora despiértala.

− Si.− Inuyasha vio partir a su padre y comenzó a despertar a Kagome, quien seguía profundamente dormida, debía seguir enferma ya que con las voces que hubo le extraño que no se despertará.− Kagome, Kagome...

− ¿Mande?

− Despierta, ya llegaron por nosotros.

− Ya voy.

Inuyasha se puso de pie junto con ella y le dio la ropa seca. Kagome se cambio y mientras lo hacía miraba preocupa a Inuyasha, sus orejas caninas estaban gachas, parecía perrito regañado.

− Ya me cambie.

− Bien, tomate esta pastilla te hará sentir mejor.− ella la tomo sin objetar.

− Inu ¿Qué tienes?

Inuyasha la abrazo, tenía muchos sentimientos, pero había uno que lo tenía más intranquilo.

− No te quiero perder.− no quería que al llegar le prohibieran seguir con Kagome.

− No lo harás yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

− Te amo tanto, tanto que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.− ante esas palabra la choca se sonrojo.− Kagome, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo en un futuro no muy lejano?

Se lo había estado planteando durante toda la noche y ahora que veía la posibilidad de que los separarán, se había armado de valor.

− Claro que si Inu.− se lanzo a los brazos de él.− ¿Pero a qué viene eso ahora?

− Que si no lo hacía ahora que adquirí valor no sé de donde lo iba a sacar después.

− ¿Seguro que es solo por eso?

− Y por lo que paso ayer me di cuenta que tu eres la chica ideal para mí.

− Inuyasha ya vámonos.− le llamó InuNo.

− Vamos.

− Te regaño ¿Verdad?

− Será mejor ir con ellos.− eso había sido un "si" y Kagome lo sabía muy bien.

...

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, los chicos se quedaron en la sala con sus padres, recibiendo su llama de atención, mientras Sonomi llevo a la cocina a Kagome para prepararle té para el resfriado. Después del té Kagome y Souta subieron a su cuarto para jugar en el XBOX, estaban en su tercera ronda cuando entraron Miroku y Ryoga.

− ¿Qué hacen?− pregunto curioso Ryoga.

− Jugando ¿juegan?− les invito Souta.

− ¿Han visto a Inuyasha?− pregunto Miroku.

− No, pensé que esta con ustedes ¿Creen que este bien?− pregunto Kagome.

− Por supuesto que sí.− contesto Ryoga.

− ¿Te regañaron mucho Miroku?− pregunto Souta

− No, mamá es muy consentidora, solo me quitaron la computadora, la televisión, el mp3... cosas simples.

− Si no los hubiera ido a buscar nada de esto hubiera pasado, perdón.

− No es culpa tuya Kagome, tu solo te preocupaste por nosotros.− le reconforto Miroku.

− Y yo no debí llevarte a buscarlos.

− ¿Qué les parece si empezamos a jugar? Ya verán que todo se soluciona.− animo Souta.

Inuyasha estaba en la cocina terminando tu emparedado cuando entro la mamá de Kagome.

− Hola Inuyasha ¿Por qué estas tan solo?

− Hola señora.− se levanto de inmediato para saludar.

− No te pongas así, no estoy enojada, al contrario te agradezco que apoyes a mi hija en todo lo que puedes.

− Pero... la atacaron por mi culpa yo debí...

− ¿Estar con ella?− él asintió.− Kagome es una muchacha que actúa por impulso al igual que su padre sin importar el peligro que pueda correr, primero están las demás personas que ama. Por eso, te fue a buscar.

− Pero si no me hubiera ido, no me habría ido a buscar, Ryoga no estaría herido y ella no estaría enferma.

− Tienes razón, pero cuando necesito que alguien la mantuviera con calor para no congelarse, tu permaneciste a su lado si no lo hubieras hecho ella ahora no estaría aquí, ella estaría ahora con su padre. Pienso que aunque estuvieras con ella la hubieran tratado de matar, eres como su ángel guardián Inuyasha, eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. ¿Por qué no subes y vas a jugar un rato con todos?

− Gracias señora Higurashi.− dijo complacido.

− No me digas señora Higurashi, ahora que casi eres parte de la familia dime Sonomi o suegra.− sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa.

− Bien nos vemos al rato Sonomi.− dijo Inuyasha un poco apenado, no le llamará suegra, aun.

Los demás se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra de la habitación. Cuando llego Inuyasha los vio a todos dormidos, tomo unas frazadas los cubrió y guardo los juegos.

Los padres de Inuyasha estaban charlando en su cuarto, sobre Inuyasha cuando tocaron a su puerta.

− Adelante.− permitió Izayoi.− Sonomi.

− Buenas tardes les quería pedir un favor.

− Claro tú dirás.

− Necesito ir al aeropuerto y me preguntaba si habría alguien que me llevara.

− Dile a Jaken ¿Por quién vas?− pregunto InuNo.

− Por un primo de Kagome y Souta, hace tiempo que no los ve y los vino a visitar, fue de sorpresa que llegaba, apenas me avisaron.

− ¿Un primo? ¿Por parte de Sabato?− pregunto InuNo, ya que sabía que su amigo fue hijo único.

− No, es de mi hermana Zen.

− Pero ella no podía tener hijos o ¿me equivoco?− pregunto Izayoi.

− Así es, él es solo hijo de su esposo.

− Ya veo, bien yo te acompaño quiero conocerlo.− se ofreció Izayoi.

...

Ya en el aeropuerto los monitores decían que el vuelo ya había llegado, ahora solo esperaban verlo salir de las puertas de llegada.

− ¡Tía!− grito un chico de trenza a espaldas de Sonomi.

− Por Kami no me espantes así.

− Lo siento ¿Cómo ha estado?

− Bien ¿Y ustedes?

− Hemos estado bien, no me quejo.

− Pero mira lo grande que ya estas.

− Jeje es lo que me dicen.− dijo avergonzado.

− Te presento a la señora Taisho Izayoi.

− Mucho gusto señora, soy Saotome Ranma.

− Igualmente ¿Cuánto años tienes? ¿De dónde eres?

− Tengo 17 años y soy de China ¿Y mis primos? Hace tiempo que no los veo.

− Están en la cabaña donde nos estamos quedando, paciencia muchacho.

...

En la cabaña, Kagome y Ryoga ya habían despertado y bajaron a la sala.  
− Hola, que bueno que despertaron, justo para cenar.− les saludo Jun.

− Hola ¿Y mi mamá?

− Salió con Izayoi, ya deben de estar por volver.

− Kagome, Ryoga ¿Cómo están?− fue Ken ahora quien les saludo.

− Mejor, gracias.− contestaron ambos.

− Que bueno, ahora vuelvo, voy por demás chicos para cenar.

− Vayamos al comedor.− les invito Jun.

Tomaron asiento y esperaron que bajaran los demás, solo faltaban Izayoi, Sonomi e Inuyasha.

− Izayoi, ya era hora que llegaran.− dijo InuNo.

− Pasamos a comprar algo.

− Mamá ¿Dónde fuiste?− pregunto Souta.

− Por él.− se hizo a un lado y la figura de Ranma se pudo ver.

− ¡Ranma!

− Hola primito sí que has crecido.

− Les presento a mi sobrino Saotome Ranma.− lo presento Sonomi.

− Mucho gusto.− contesto Ranma.

− Que bueno que viniste.− fue ahora Kagome quien le saludo.− Hace tiempo no te veíamos.

− Es verdad un poco más de tiempo y no nos hubieras reconocido.− bromeó Souta.

Terminaron de comer y Ranma acompaño a su cuarto a sus primos.

− ¿Aun patinan?

− Si ¿Por qué?

− Hay una especie de fuente congelada en el patio, es lo bastante grande para patinar ¿Vamos?

− ¡Sí!− contesto eufórico Souta.

...

Mientas tanto Inuyasha miraba el paisaje congelado por la ventana de su habitación, estaba terminando la cena que le llevaron, pero la verdad es que no tenía hambre. Estaba por irse a intentar dormirse cuando unas figuras en el patio llamaron su atención, eran Souta y Kagome con un chico que jamás había visto.

− ¿Qué haces?− pregunto Miroku quien iba entrando.

− ¿Quién es el que está con Kagome y Souta?− Miroku se extraño y miro por la ventana.

− ¡Ah ese! Un muchacho que llego hace rato y la invito a salir pero veo que no pierde el tiempo.

− ¡Qué!

− Naaa mentira, es su primo Saotome Ranma.

− ¿En serio?

− Así es, tu mamá y la de Kagome fueron por él al aeropuerto, viene de China. Waaa ¿Por qué me golpeas?− se quejo al sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

− Todavía preguntas, por mentirme de esa manera tan cruel.

− Ya entendí ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?

− Es parte de mi castigo.

...

En el jardín, los chicos ya se alistaban para entrar a la cabaña, comenzaba a incrementarse el frío y la nieve.

− ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu novio?

− No lo sé, me extraño que no bajara a cenar. Y dime ¿ya tienes novia?

− Tenia pero no duro mucho, por ahora disfruto mi soltería. Pero adivina.

− No lo sé ¿qué?− pregunto ansiosa.

− Voy a ir a la misma escuela que tu, terminando las vacaciones.

− ¿En serio?

− ¿Cuando te eh mentido?

− Pues veras, hace tiempo cuando me dijiste que la _kuchisake onna _vivía bajo mi cama.− dicho eso, Ranma se ataco de la risa.

− Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Pero en esta ocasión es verdad. Entremos ya debemos ir a la cama, ya se hizo muy de noche.

− Si además ya me está dando sueño. Souta ya hay que meternos.

Ya todos estaban dormidos, pero un enamorado hanyou quería ver a la chica que es su razón de vivir, así que se paro y salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, cruzo el pasillo y subió las escaleras que llevaban a otro pasillo que conducía al cuarto de su novia; abrió la puerta de su cuarto lentamente sin hacer ruido y la volvió a cerrar con la misma cautela. Se sentó a lado de la joven, de sus labios salió la frase "Te amo", provocando que la joven despertara.

− Inuyasha.

− Perdón por despertarte, pero quería verte.− ella de inmediato se reincorporo y lo abrazo.

− Yo también quería verte ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?

− Es que es parte de mi castigo.

− ¿Hay más?

− Si quiero estar contigo Sesshoumaru debe estar presente, no voy a desayunar, comer y cenar con ustedes, si quiero estar afuera Sesshoumaru debe estar presente entre otras cositas menos importantes.

− ¿Pero sigues siendo mi novio?

− ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? Claro que si tontita, no nos pueden separar.− le dio un casto beso en los labios.− Me tengo que ir, si me ven aquí me va peor.

− Sí, te quiero.

− Yo igual princesa.

Se despidieron y salió de la habitación. Pero cuando bajaba las escaleras se topo con un chico que reconoció de inmediato como el primo de Kagome.

− ¿Qué hacías el cuarto de Kagome?

− ¿Quién eres?− contesto a la defensiva.

− Saotome Ranma primo de Kagome y Souta ¿Y tú?

− Taisho Inuyasha, su novio.− al escuchar aquel nombre Ranma sonrió ampliamente.

− Entonces debemos hablar.

− ¿Hablar?− pregunto desconcertado.

− Si hablar, para conocernos mejor ya que seremos parientes, compañeros de clase y de cuarto.

− ¿De cuarto?

− Si yo me voy a quedar en tu cuarto a dormir, tus papas dijeron que era parte del castigo.

− Lo que me faltaba.

− Vamos caminado al cuarto si no quieres más problemas... por cierto ¿Qué hiciste para que te castigaran?

− Nada que te importe, además no finjas que de seguro ya te dijeron.

− No me han dicho el porqué de tu castigo, dime ¿Desde cuándo eres novio de Kagome?

− Poco antes de navidad.

− Ya deja de verme así.− le dijo al ver que no dejaba de verle con desconfianza.− No le voy a decir a nadie que fuiste con Kagome, al contrario quiero que sepas que yo te voy a ayudar a que pasen mas ratos a solas.

− ¿Por qué? No es que no quiera pero…

− Todavía no te doy confianza, pues vi a mi prima muy triste y al saber que no te ha visto en todo el día, supuse que era por eso que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Inuyasha de inmediato comprendió de Kagome había estado llorando.

− Me sorprendió mucho ella no es de las que lloran, te debe de querer mucho... Prométeme algo.− pidió antes de entrar a la habitación.

− ¿Qué?

− No me vallan a dar un sobrinito antes de tiempo.

− ¡Qué! ¿Crees que yo le haría ahora algo así a Kagome?

− No solo quería ver si tenias sentido del humor.− contesto en risas a lo que Inuyasha lo fulminaba con la mirada.− Mejor ya hay que dormir, no te preocupes tu duerme en tu cama yo voy a dormir en mi futon, me gusta más.

...

Ranma e Inuyasha ya se habían despertado.

− Ya mañana es año nuevo ¿Vas a estar en la cena?

− No lo sé, no había pensado eso. Aun no sé si me den permiso.

− ¿Qué regalo le vas a dar a Kagome?

− ¿Por qué te habría de decir?

− Para no darle lo mismo.

− Dudo mucho que le demos lo mismo, además tú no puedes dárselo.

− ¿Qué será? Algo que yo no le pueda dar...

− Nunca lo vas a adivinar.

Al verlo tan confiado, a Ranma solo se le ocurrió que podía molestarle.

− No lo creo en la noche me dijiste que no me darían un sobrino antes de tiempo.− dijo "alterado".

− Eso no es depravado.− intento darle un golpe pero el chico le esquivo.

_Y yo pensaba que Miroku era la persona más depravada._

− Yo no tengo la culpa, tú que no me quieres decir.

− No te diré.

− Tu ganas, ¿Qué te parece si vamos con Kagome?

− Yo no puedo.− ¿acaso se burlaba ese chico?, pensaba Inuyasha. Claro que podría ir, como en lo hizo en la noche, pero ahora la mayoría ya debían estar despiertos.− ¿Quién?− pregunto al escuchar sonar la puerta.

− Tu madre Inu.

− Pasa.

− Buenos días señora.

− Buenos días ¿Cómo durmieron?

− Muy bien, gracias.

− Hijo, te vine a dar una noticia muy importante.

**Continuara...**

**Mil gracias por leer esta historia, muchas gracias por los mensajes, en verdad me alegra mucho recibirlos y les invito a leer "Luna Sangrienta".**

**Saludos.**


	10. Hermanos

**X. Hermanos.**

− Ya puedes bajar a desayunar.− tanto Ranma como Inuyasha la miraban sorprendidos.− ¿Qué pasa, no quieres comer?

− Si quiero, pero ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión?− respondió rápidamente.

− Más bien un "quien" Sonomi convenció a tu padre, ella abogo por ti.

− Yo ya me voy, tengo mucha hambre, los veo abajo.− se despidió Ranma, lo mejor era que hablaran a solas.

− Yo igual me voy. Ve por Kagome para que también baje.

Y veloz como un rayo Inuyasha fue al cuarto de ella, en cuanto la chica abrió la puerta, Inuyasha la abrazo y la beso.

− ¿Qué haces? Te van a castigar más.

− Que lo hagan ya no soportaba estar más sin ti.

− Pero si me viste en la noche.

− Lo sé, pero nunca es suficiente. Vamos a desayunar.− le tomo de la mano y la jalo fuera de la recamara.

− Pero tú no puedes bajar.

− Ya puedo, ese castigo ya me lo quitaron gracias a mi suegra.

− ¿Mi mamá?

− Pues quien más mujer, solo tengo Una Novia que eres Tu y por lógica solo una suegra tu mamá.

− Ahora lo entiendo todo, es por eso que has venido, solo porque te quitaron tu castigo.

− Te equivocas yo de todas maneras pensaba venir a verte, pregúntale a Ranma.

− No es necesario.− le dijo con una sonrisa.− Te creo.− se levanto de puntitas y lo beso.

En el comedor, solo estaban Miroku y los padres de Inuyasha.

− ¿Qué tanto hace? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí.− decía InuNo.

− Déjalo debe de estar muy contento.

− Perdón por la tardanza ¿Dónde están los demás?− pregunto al ver que solo había tres personas.

− Fueron al pueblo para comprar cosas para la cena de año nuevo.− dijo Izayoi.

− ¿Sesshoumaru también fue?− quiso saber esperanzado Inuyasha.

− No, él está afuera con Ryoga.− le contesto su padre.

− ¿Mi familia también fue?

− Sí, pero no te preocupes, llegaran mañana temprano, es un viaje largo. Querían que fueras pero, la camioneta ya iba llena.− explico Izayoi.

Se dispusieron a desayunar y al terminar salieron al jardín nevado.

− ¿Qué tanto hacían que no bajaban?− le pregunto Miroku a su amigo con sonrisa picara.

− ¿En qué piensas pervertido?

− Yo en nada, solo espero que no abuces de Kagome mira que ellas es una muchacha muy decente Inuyasha.

− ¡MIROKU!− grito enojado Inuyasha y Miroku salió corriendo a toda velocidad junto a Ryoga.

Kagome los miraba divertida, no sabía muy bien porque había sido la pelea pero se alegraba que todo estuviera bien entre ellos dos, miro la nieve que los rodeaba e hizo una bola para lanzársela a Inuyasha.

− ¿Por qué haces eso?

− Porque quiero.− lanzo otra dándole en la cara.− Pensé que tenías mejores reflejos.

Inuyasha persiguió a Kagome, pero ella se escondía detrás de los pocos árboles que habían en el jardín.

− Kagome ven.

− No quiero.− decía entre risas.

− ¡Te digo que vengas!

− ¡No!− lazando otra bola y paso rosando sus orejas caninas.

− Tú lo pediste.− le lanzo una bola a Kagome pero no le dio, ya que solo era para que se distrajera y poder esconderse, así que cuando ella volteo y no lo vio.

− ¿Inu? ¿Dónde estás?− miro sobre los árboles, pero no lo vio.− No es gracioso ya ven.

− ¿Qué no es gracioso?− pregunto al llegarle por detrás y alzarla a voladas.

− ¿Te enojaste?

− No, solo quería distraerte para besarte.− confeso.

− Que mañoso eres.− el chico le sonrió con superioridad y la beso.

Estaban tan entretenidos en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba junto a ellos.

− Inuyasha dice mi padre que se metan.

− Y ahora ¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo.

− Solo métanse, pero antes tú debes ir por piñas.

− Está bien vamos Kagome.

− Pero solo, no quieres que los ataquen en el bosque de nuevo ¿verdad?

− Ya vuelvo.− respondió y se fue refunfuñando, estaba seguro que lo de las piñas era mentira.

− ¿Para qué son las piñas?− le pregunto Kagome a Sesshoumaru.

− Para el árbol, ya van a comenzar a adornar.

− ¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

− Porque es un debilucho que no merece llevar el apellido Taisho.

− ¡Eso no es verdad, el es muy fuerte!

− ¿Qué es lo que le viste? ¿Qué no te das cuentas que es un hibrido? ¿No te molesta que sea eso?

− No, no me molesta para nada, lo que me molesta es que lo oculte y que lo llamen así, entiendo que no todas las personas lo acepten, pero yo lo quiero tal y como es… por eso no quiero que cuando este conmigo oculte esa apariencia tan linda que tiene… Y dime ¿Por qué no invitaste a Sara?− ahora era su turno de atacar.

− ¿Ah quien?

− Aikawa Sara, sé muy bien que ella es tu novia.

− Yo no tengo novia y menos humana.

− Lo que digas, solo lo niegas porque ella es una humana y no soportas haberte enamorado de una humana… pero descuida puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.

− ¿Cómo sabes lo de Sara? Ella prometió que no le diría a nadie.

− Rin-chan.− al escuchar ese nombre todo tuvo sentido para Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Dónde y cómo se conocieron?

− En la escuela de Rin y como no te voy a decir.

− Como quieras, le preguntaré a Rin. Inu ya se tardo mucho.

− Será mejor que entremos.− Kagome asintió y entro a la cabaña.

Dentro de la cabaña estaban ya colgando los adornos a las paredes y al árbol cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

− Ryoga ¿Puedes ir a abrir?− pidió InuNo.

− Si señor.− ¿Quién sería? según tenía entendido los demás llagaban mañana)

− Hola como han estado, perdón por llegar tarde.

− No te preocupes lo bueno es que ya llegaste, pero pasa.− ofreció InuNo desde arriba de una escalera de tijera.

− ¿Cómo has estado Ryoga? ¿Pero que te paso?− pregunto al ver su brazo vendado.

− Un percance señor no se preocupe.

− Pero te agradecería Suikotsu que lo revisaras y también a Kagome.

− ¿Paso algo malo?

− Ven acá y ayunados mientras te cuento.− Suikotsu escucho atento a lo que había pasado, en definitiva Naraku era un sujeto de mucho peligro.− Hay viene Kagome y Sessho.

− Mucho gusto en verla de nuevo ¿Se acuerda de mi, verdad?− saludo Suikotsu a Kagome.

− Claro que me acuerdo es el doctor Suikotsu.

− Me dijo Taisho que habías tenido mucha tos.

− Sí pero ya no tengo tanta, de hecho no eh estornudado en mucho tiempo.

− Aun así Suikotsu ¿podrías revisar a Ryoga y Kagome?

− Si claro ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

− Fue por piñas.− contesto Sesshoumaru.

− Bueno vamos a un cuarto para que los cheques.− se fueron a un cuarto en la planta alta y dejaron a los demás adornando.

− ¿Por qué fue por piñas? Si aquí hay.− dijo Miroku al sacar una caja llena de ellas.

− Que voy a saber yo.

− No le abras hecho algo malo ¿verdad?− le reclamo Miroku pero Sesshoumaru no le prestó la mínima atención.

Y como si estuvieran coordinados, al irse Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha entro a la cabaña.

− ¿Para que las querías?

− ¿Quería que?

− Las piñas.

− Yo para nada.

− Entonces ¿Para fuiste por mas?

− ¿Por mas?− viendo todas las que tenían.− Maldito Sesshoumaru. ¿Dónde están?

− ¿Quienes?

− Kagome y Sesshoumaru.

− Sesshoumaru en su cuarto, Kagome y Ryoga fueron arriba para que Suikotsu los checara.

Inuyasha subió corriendo, cuando se encontró en el pasillo a Kagome.

− ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Ven vamos a adornar el árbol.− lo tomo de la mano pero él no se movió.− ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

− Nada, vamos abajo.− le sonrió y juntos caminaron tomados de la mano.

En la sala Miroku batallaba por desamarrar las series, como odiaba que se enredaran.

− Esos ingratos me dejaron solo adornando ¿Qué se creen? ya sé que es mi cabaña pero…

− Ya no te quejes ya estamos aquí.

− Bien entonces tu Inuyasha cuelga esto en las paredes mientras tu novia y yo adornamos el árbol.

− Nada de estar de mañoso o si no Sango se va a enterar y no creo que quieras eso.

− Me ofendes querido amigo ¿Yo de mañoso?

...

− Hemos terminado.− dijo exhausto Miroku.

− Entonces comamos lo que Suikotsu e Izayoi han preparado, luego hacen lo que quieran.

− ¿Puedo ir al lago?− pregunto esperanzado Inuyasha.

− Sí, pero con Sesshoumaru.

− Hablando de él ¿Para que querías las piñas?

− Para nada.− miró a su hijo y se dio cuenta enseguida lo que había pasado.

− Gracias por aclararlo.

...

− Ya le hable a tu hermano, Inuyasha por favor no se peleen.

− Trataré, lo esperamos afuera y que no tarde.− salió de la cabaña para reunirse con Kagome, Miroku y Ryoga.

− ¿Nos vamos?− pregunto Miroku.

− Tenemos que esperar a Sesshoumaru.

− Comencemos a caminar ya viene.− dijo Kagome al verle acercarse.

Cuando llegaron al lago Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron sus patines, yéndose hasta el centro del lago. Miroku y Ryoga estaban cerca de la orilla, no querían interrumpir el momento de sus amigos.

− Ya Miroku, quita esa cara larga−

− ¿Qué quieres que haga? Extraño a Sango.

− Pero en poco tiempo la vas a ver.

− Como deseo que no se hubiera ido.

− Estoy seguro que ella también te extraña.

− Que suerte tiene el perrucho de Inuyasha.

− ¿Celoso de nuevo?

− Sí, pero de la suerte que tiene de estar con su novia.

Inuyasha tenía abrazada por la espalda a Kagome, sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella.

− ¿Tienes frío?− pregunto al sentir sus mejillas frías.

− No.

− ¿Ya quieres regresar?

− No.

− ¿Estas aburrida?− pregunto al percatarse que solo decía "no".

− No.

− ¿Sabes que me encanta tu aroma?− pregunto al oler su cabello.− Es delicioso.

− No.

− Ya córtale Kagome, para todo dices "no".

− Es que es verdad no tengo frío porque tú me estas abrazando, no quiero regresar por que quiero estar contigo, no estoy aburrida nunca lo estaría de estar en tus brazos y no sabía que mi olor te gustara.

− Ya me estabas preocupando princesa y tu aroma no me gusta me encanta.− aclaro mientras le giraba la cara para besarla.

Kagome se giró entre sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Inuyasha con un brazo y con la mano libre acaricio sus orejitas. Se río leve al darse cuenta que estaba gruñendo, tal parecía que le gustaba mucho.

Miroku y Ryoga platicaban de trivialidades cuando Sesshoumaru los interrumpió.

− Ya es hora de irnos.

− Si le voy a hablar a Inuyasha.− dijo Ryoga.

− Yo también voy.− se agregó Miroku, Sesshoumaru tenía cara de pocos amigos, más de lo normal y eso le daba miedo.

− ¡Inuyasha!

− Los chicos nos hablan.− le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha.

− Dice tu herma... Sesshoumaru dice.− corrigió Ryoga.− Que ya debemos regresar.

− Como molesta.

− Inuyasha mejor se dan prisa o Sesshoumaru se va a enojar.− le advirtió Miroku.

− Vamos a la cabaña, ya tengo sueño.− le pidió Kagome.

− Está bien princesa.

...

Casi todos estaban listos para dormir, con excepción de los padres de Inuyasha, el doctor Suikotsu y el papá de Miroku que había llegado cuando estaban el lago (porque según él quería ver si su cabaña seguía en pie).

− ¿Cuándo llega Ukio?− pregunto Ken al tomar un poco de té.

− Poco después de que terminen las vacaciones.− contesto InuNo.

− No se ustedes pero... creo que es mejor que los muchachos no la conozcan.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?− cuestiono Suikotsu.

− Es algo así como un presentimiento.

− Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ken.

− No creo que sea tan malo que la conozcan ella es una buena muchacha.− comento InuNo.

− Taisho es mejor que les hagas caso, además si Izayoi también presiente lo mismo, es mejor tomar precauciones, no olvides que las madres presienten cosas que nosotros no.

− Ken no es madre.

− Conozco a mi hijo, y si acaso ya lo olvidaste va a venir con su prima y ella no es una chica tranquila como Ukio, se parece a su madre y no olvides los problemas que tuvimos.

− No lo eh olvidado.− InuNo volteo a ve a su esposa de reojo, como olvidar que por culpa de aquella mujer casi perdió a Izayoi y Ken a Jun.

− No quiero que se repita lo mismo con Inu y Kagome o Sango y Miroku ¿Me oíste Taisho?− amenazo Izayoi.

− Está bien ellos no lo sabrán.

...

A miles de kilómetros, para ser exactos en Egipto. Una joven se encontraba en un mercado viendo un montón de curiosidades.

− Señorita Sango, señorita Sango.− llamaba una anciana mujer.

− Nana ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas "señorita Sango"? Basta con que me digas…

− Mi niña o Sango, lo sé.

− Si me vuelves de decir "señorita Sango" no te vuelvo a llamar Nana, Kaede.

− Bien, mi niña.

− Ahora si ¿Para qué me buscabas?

− Tu padre te busca está en la terraza de su habitación.

− ¿Ahora qué quiere?

− No lo sé.

Ambas regresaron al hotel para verse con el padre de Sango.

− ¿Pensando de nuevo en el joven Li?− pregunto Kaede al notarla un poco distante.

− Sí, no sabes cuánto lo extraño.

− Kaede, veo que la encontraste.

− ¿Para qué me buscabas?

− Como ya sabrás tu madre encontró a una vieja amiga de ella, hoy la invito a comer así que ve a arreglarte.

− Bien ¿Has hablado con…

− No, es justo lo que iba hacer, anda ve a vestirte yo le mando saludos y si te das prisa puede que hables con él.

− Ya regreso.

Kaede y Soun vieron partir a Sango rumbo a su habitación.

− ¿Qué?− pregunto Soun a Kaede quien lo miraba con enfado.

− ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

− Primero deja lo consulto con mis asesores.

− Toma, para luego es tarde.− le dijo al darle el teléfono.

− Ya voy, a tus 60 años todavía me regañas.

− _Mochi Mochi._

− Hola Taissho ¿Cómo han estado?

− _Soun, bien ¿y ustedes?_

− Sufriendo del calor.

− _¿Quién es?− escucho que preguntaban._

− _Tu consuegro. El suegro de tu hijo.− agregó al ver que no había captado._

− _¿Soun?_

− _¿Qué otro? Idiota._

− _Es que tiene tantos− riéndose_

− Dile que ya lo escuche.

− _Dice que ya te escucho._

− _Mejor pon el alta voz ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?_

− Yo muy bien ¿Cómo está eso de que tiene varios suegros?

− _Solo bromeaba._

− "Solo bromeaba".− le arremedo.

− _¿A qué se debe tu llamada?− pregunto InuNo._

− Solo para saludarlos.

− _A otra burra con ese cuento, desembucha.− le dijo InuNo al no creerle del todo._

− Bien será mejor que estén sentados, es muy probable que Sango ya no regrese con nosotros a Japón.

− _¿Bromeas verdad? Si es por la broma de los suegros.− Ken no le creía._

− No bromeo y no es por lo que dices, Rei encontró a una amiga aquí y esta le metió en la cabeza la tonta idea de enviar a Sango a una escuela donde le van a enseñar a ser toda una "damita".

− _¿Qué dijo Sango?− quiso saber InuNo._

− Ella aun no lo sabe, primero se lo quería comentar a mis asesores.

− _¿Has tratado de convencer a Rei que no la mande, que eso es una locura?_

− Créeme que eh intentado de todo.

− _¿Sabes cómo se va a poner Sango cuando se entere?_

− Ya me la imagino, con el carácter que tiene. Pero no hay que dejar atrás a Miroku que también se va a poner de histérico.

− _¿Por qué Rei quiere mandarla a esa escuela?_

− Una amiga le dijo que Sango es una muchacha refinada y no puede ir por la vida fantaseando, haciendo lo que se le pegue la gana y no ayudo mucho el que cuando la vio perseguía a Kohaku por todo el jardín, dice que eso no deben hacer las señoritas de clase.

− _Eso es absurdo.− espeto Ken._

− _Ya lo tengo._

− ¿Qué tienes?− preguntaron Soun y Ken.

− _La solución al problema._

− ¿Cuál es?

− _Primero dile tu a Sango lo que quiere hacer su madre, pero trata de que no se altere. Segundo dile que se comporte como quiere su madre, para que ella vea que no necesita ir a esa escuela._

− ¡Que inteligente eres! Ya sabía yo que no me iban a fallar.

− ¿Cuándo te hemos fallado?− le reclamo InuNo.

− _Nunca ¿pero ustedes que me cuentan? Algo nuevo debió haber pasado._

Ken e InuNo se quedaron viendo.

− _No nada, todo tranquilo.− mintió Ken._

− ¿Seguros?

− _Cuando llegues te ponemos al corriente, por ahora solo ocúpate de traerte a Sango. _

− Ok... ¿Está por ahí tu hijo, Ken?

− _En la cocina ¿Por?_

− Alguien quiere hablar con él.− dijo al ver a su hija llegar.

− _Ya le llevo el teléfono._

− Ya estoy lista.

− Fueron por él.− le dio el teléfono y se fue al baño, para darle privacidad.

...

− MIROKU.

− ¿Qué?− pregunto mientras mordía su emparedado.

− Teléfono, te habla.

− ¿Qué no ves que estoy comiendo?− dijo con la boca llena.

− ¿Entonces quieres que le diga a tu novia que…− de inmediato Miroku le quito el teléfono, al escuchar novia.−

− ¡SANGO! ¡SANGO!

− _Si Miroku ya escuche mi nombre._

− Te extraño tanto.

− _¿En serio?_

− Si ¿Cuándo regresas?

− _En unos cuatro días más. _

− ¿Por qué tanto?

− _Te prometo que cuando llegue me voy a pasar todo el día contigo._

− ¿Un día? ¿Por qué mejor una semana? Así nos daría tiempo para...

− _¡MIROKU!− le grito sonrojada al extremo.− Recuérdame que lo primero que haga al llegar es darte una buena bofetada, depravado… _

− Si Sanguito lo que quiera mi niña.

− _¿Nunca vas a cambiar?_

− ¿Quieres que lo haga?

− _Etto… Bueno yo…_

− _Sango ya se van apúrate.− le llamo Kaede._

− _Me tengo que ir te cuidas…_

− No me has contestado.

− _Adiós Miroku, me tengo que ir, saludos a todos._

− Igual, te cuidas.

− ¿Con quién hablabas?

− De Sango, Inuyasha, de Sango.− decía con ensoñación.

− ¿Has visto a Kagome?

− Si esta con Souta y Shippo, en mi cuarto, luego nos vemos tengo que ir a esperar a mi mamá para ver que trajo de comer.

En el cuarto de Miroku, Shippou y Souta competían en los videojuegos.

− Ya te gane de nuevo Shippo 3 de 5.

− Otro juego que sean 6 de 10.

− ¿Qué nunca se cansan?− pregunto cansada Sango.

− NO.− contestaron al mismo tiempo los niños.

− Solo espero que esta vez sea más difícil ganarte.− dijo Souta.

− Si quieres algo difícil juega conmigo.

− Eso sí es un reto.− dijo emocionado Souta, nunca le había podido ganar a Inuyasha.

− ¿Jugar con el orejas de perro? Inuyasha ¿Por qué no las has ocultado?− pregunto Shippou al darse cuenta que no andaba como humano.

− Eso no te importa.− contesto a la defensiva.

− Mi hermana te regaña ¿verdad? Pero esta vez si te voy a ganar.

− No lo creo y para que veas que tan bueno soy.− se sentó en el piso.− Ven Kagome, siéntate en mis piernas.− ella lo miro sonrojada, Inuyasha al verla que no se movía la jalo.

− ¿Eso qué tiene de especial?− preguntaba confundido Shippou.

− Estando mi hermana con él, es más fácil que se distraiga.

− Yo lo dudo.

− ¿Por qué lo dudas?− pregunto extrañado Inuyasha.

− Siempre te concentras a más no poder cuando juegas.

− Es posible, pero hay algo en lo que me concentro más.

− No te creo.

Inuyasha se le acerco y susurro al oído.

− Cuando te tengo como ahora y puedo besarte.− Kagome ante esas palabras se tenso e Inuyasha sonrió.− En verdad, también cuando te beso no le pongo atención a nada más que no sea el sentir el contacto con tus labios.

− ¿De qué hablan que Kagome ya se puso roja?− les pregunto Shippou.

− De nada que te importe.− contesto de mala gana Inuyasha.

− Mejor ¡A JUGAR!− exclamo Souta al poner play.

...

En Egipto ya la familia de Sango estaban en el restaurante con la amiga de su madre.

− ¿Qué les parece si después de comer vamos a pasear?− sugirió Rei.

− Yo tengo otras que hacer, vayan ustedes.− declino Soun.

− ¿Chicos, Ruri?− pregunto Rei a sus hijos y amiga.

− Si claro.− aceptaron Sango y Kohaku.

− Me parece una buena idea, podemos ir al jardín del hotel cuando este anocheciendo, se ve muy hermoso.

− Tienes razón ¿Cuándo nos presentas a tu hijo?

− ¿Qué te parece al rato?

− Muy bien, en la noche será.

**Continuara...**

**Eh tardado mucho, lo sé, pero al final lo termine, muchas gracias por leerme.**

_**Ahora, contestando una duda:**_** Las orejas de Inu cuando esta transformado son peluditas y esponjosas, como en el anime.**

**Y... etto, no entendí muy bien lo de **_**"Nunca apliques viejas ideas en situaciones nuevas"**_

**Espero nos estemos leyendo, saludos.**


	11. Entre muérdagos y otras cosas

**XI. Entre muérdagos y otras cosas.**

Soun le pidió un momento a Sango para hablar a solas, debía decirle antes de aquella cena. Pero claro que antes de todo le pidió que no se alterara, Sango le escucho atenta. Durante toda la conversación se mantuvo quiera, al terminar, Soun esperaba que explotara o hiciera algo, pero se quedo sentada, estaba en shock.

-Entonces ¿Estas dispuesta a comportarte como te dije?

-Cla... claro, yo no quiero irme a Francia a esa escuela ¿Miroku ya lo sabe?

-No lo creo, espero que no... Ve con tu madre y recuerda lo que te dije.

-Si adiós y gracias papá.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su madre.

...

-Vamos Souta tu puedes.- animaba Shippou al ver que le quedaban menos de 10 estrellas de vida y a Inuyasha 3.

-¡Feh! Como si pudiera ganarme.- dijo Inuyasha.

-¡NO!- grito dramáticamente al ver que Inuyasha había hecho un combo y acabo con sus vidas

-En verdad pensé que ganabas

-Eso te pasa por confiarte, ten.- dándole el control.- Juega con Shippo

-¿Ya te aburriste?- le pregunto Kagome.

-No, pero será mejor ir ayudarle a Miroku.- se levanto junto con Kagome y salieron de la recamara.- Además... ya quiero un momento a solas contigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Muy enserio.- la atrajo a él por la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella.

...

Sango pasaba por el jardín del hotel donde se hospedaban, se dirigía a la cafetería al aire libre, su madre la esperaba junto a la fuente del Basted.

-Disculpe señorita.- saludo un joven japonés que parecía estar desorientado.- ¿Sabe dónde está la fuente en forma de gato?

-Sí, de hecho voy para allá.

-¿Puedo acompañarla? No soy muy bueno siguiendo indicaciones, es la cuarta vez que paso por aquí.- admitió con un sonrojo.

Sango lo miraba divertida y hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, ¿en verdad ese joven había dicho aquello?

-Perdón que va a decir de mis modales, soy Takeda Kuranosuke.

-Mucho gusto soy Asakura Sango.

-¿Entonces puedo acompañarla?

-Claro joven Takeda.- y sin saber el porqué, Sango se sonrojo.- Solo una cosa, no quiero ofender, pero... tiene un poco de tierra en la nariz.

-Pensé que ya me había limpiado bien, hace poco choque con una rama.- se tallo la nariz con un pañuelo y se limpio.- Gracias.

...

Kagome llevaba rato buscado a los chicos, se suponía que había ido al sótano a buscar una pavera y ya llevaban media hora abajo, los fue a buscar por ya no estaban allí, le pregunto a Souta y Shippou, pero tampoco los habían visto.

Iba bajando las escaleras a la sala cuando escucho la risa de los chicos.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?

-Hola Kagome.- saludo Miroku.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-La curiosidad mato al gato _Aome.- _le dijo Ranma al darle una palmadita en la cabeza, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron, Ranma la había llamado _Aome_.

-Hijo, que bueno que te veo ¿puedes venir?- interrumpió Izayoi.

-Sí, ahora vengo.

-Ya quiero comer.- dijo Ranma.

-Yo igual, vamos a la cocina haber que encontramos. Por cierto ¿Por qué le dijiste Aome a Kagome?

-Cuando era pequeña no podía pronunciar su nombre bien, decía Aome y así le llamo.

-No le habías llamado así desde que llegaste.

-No, pensé que se enojaría.- dijo viendo a su prima.- Cuando ya lo pronuncio bien, se enojaba.

-Era porque me hacías burla.

...

Sango y Kuranosuke iban camino a la fuente de Basted.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a la fuente?

-Mi mamá me espera, pero ya estoy retrasado, espero no se moleste.

-¿Tu mamá?

_Podría ser que él..._

-Sí y ¿Tu?

-Con mi hermano, mi mamá y una amiga de ella.

-De casualidad ¿Su amiga se llama Ruri?

-Ya me lo imaginaba, desde que dijiste que ibas con tu mamá, tú eres su hijo.

-No pensé que la amiga de mi mamá tuviera una hija tan bonita.

-Joven Takeda que cosas dice.- desvió su mirada pues se había avergonzado.

-Solo dime Kuranosuke, Kurano o Kuran, por favor. Tenemos como la misma edad así que no hay ser tan formales o el joven de la nariz sucia.- dijo riéndose, contagiando a Sango.

-Está bien. Para ser honesta yo pensaba el hijo de Ruri era de la edad de mi hermano, pero jamás de la mía.

-A mi me alegra que no allá sido así.

La velada fue muy agradable, Sango y Kuranosuke se llevaban muy bien, por lo que ambas madres estaban muy complacidas. Al termino de la cena se fueron juntos a las habitaciones, Ruri y Kuranosuke se quedaban en el cuarto piso, mientras la familia Asakura todavía le faltaba un piso.

-Buenas noches fue un gusto conocerte.- se despidió Sango de su nuevo amigo.

-El gusto fue mío.- tomo la mano de Sango y la beso.

-Nos vemos mañana.- se despido Rei, antes que el ascensor cerrara.

Al llegar a su piso Sango se fue directo a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, su corazón latía como loco, aquel joven le provocaba cosas extrañas.

-Hermana, hermana.- le llamaba Kohaku.- ¡Hermana!

-Kohaku ¿Qué pasa?

-Estabas como perdida.

-Lo siento.

-¿En verdad piensas salir con Kuranosuke?

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto confundida.

-Miroku me agrada, a pesar de lo que piense mi madre.

-Explica eso de salir con él.

-Pues que aceptaste, me sorprendí mucho.

-¿Cuando acepte?

-Cuando platicaban muy juntos, hablaban de lo viendo que se llevaban y mi madre dijo "A ti no te importaría salir con él ¿verdad hija?".- dijo fingiendo la voz de su madre.- Y tu contestaste que no.

_¡Oh Kami! ¿Ahora que iba hacer?_

...

Era ya la hora del desayuno, Miroku venía bajando con Shippo y Souta, se dirigían al comedor donde los esperaban para comenzar el desayuno. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en un sofá, al escuchar a su padre llamarle se levanto para ir al comedor. Cuando iba en el marco que conectaba al pasillo para ir al comedor, Kagome iba a entrar a la sala, había dejado su celular allí y quería ver si tenía algún mensaje, pero al pasar junto a Sesshoumaru, esté la detuvo.

-¿No piensas seguir con la tradición?

-¿Tradición?- pregunto confundida y él miró arriba, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

Miroku iba a intervenir antes de que Inuyasha apareciera, pero era demasiado tarde, él venía saliendo del comedor y había escuchado todo.

-Pero...- decía nerviosa Kagome.

-Es tradición que si dos personas de diferente sexo pasan debajo de un muérdago se besen.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa eso?- pregunto desafiante Inuyasha al interponerse entre ellos.

Shippo y Sota se escabulleron y fueron con sus padres, el ambiente se había puesto tenso. Ryoga y Ranma venían entrando a la cabaña y de inmediato se dieron cuenta que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Qué te parece si en la mejilla?- sugirió Miroku.

-Esa no es la tradición.

-Tradición o no, no la vas a besar. Ni siquiera en la mejilla o en la mano.- dijo mientras fulminaba a Miroku con la mirada.

-Era una sugerencia.- se defendió Miroku.

-Ella es mi novia y no la vas a besar, escuchaste.

-Pues yo no mande a tu novia a pasar junto de mi.- dijo con mucha calma cosa que hizo enfurecer más a Inuyasha.

-Mejor ya cálmate por que todavía tenemos pendiente lo de "Las Piñas" o ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto InuNo a sus hijos.- Pregunte ¿Qué pasa?- ordeno ahora.

-Nada padre solo que este Hanyou se aparece en mi camino.

-No hables así de tu hermano.- le regaño InuNo.

-Él no es mi hermano, es hijo de esa humana.- dijo viendo a Izayoi que estaba detrás de su esposo.

-No le hables así a mi madre.- le dijo Inuyasha mientras lo estampaba contra la pared.

-¡Inuyasha suéltalo!- le dijo InuNo.

-¡Que se disculpe con mi mamá!- podía insultarlo a él, pero no iba a permitir que hiciera sentir mala su madre.

-Como si un hanyou pudiera conmigo.- se burlo Sesshoumaru.

-¡Ni se te ocurra atacarlo Sesshoumaru y tu Inuyasha ya suéltalo!- dijo ahora más enojado InuNo, alrededor de él se habían formado una especie de remolinos de viento, Inuyasha soltó a Sesshoumaru pero aun se retaban con la mirada.- ¡Los dos afuera ahora!- ambos obedecieron e InuNo fue detrás de ellos.

-Será mejor ir a desayunar.- dijo Ken.

-¿Van a estar bien?- pregunto Kagome.

-Claro, no te preocupes.- la tranquilizo Izayoi.

...

En Egipto Sango se terminaba de alistar para ir a desayunar, cuando su madre entro y le pidió a Kohaku salir.

-Sango tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo su madre.

-¿Sobre qué madre?

-Mi amiga, Ruri... me pregunto que si serias tan amble de acompañar a su hijo a conocer un poco más Egipto, ya que el llegó ayer y como tu llevas más tiempo aquí.

-¿Por qué no va con su madre?

-Ella y yo tenemos planes, además tu aceptaste salir con él.

-Lo siento madre, yo tengo a Miroku y...

-Ahora vas a faltar a tu palabra.

-No, pero... quiero que entiendas que no saldré con él de una manera sentimental, solo acompaño a un amigo que acabo de conocer.- le explico.

-El punto es que aceptar ir con él. Lo de la manera sentimental puede cambiar. Ponerte algo lindo, nada de pantalones.- le dijo al ver que llevaba jeans, tenis y una playera de tirantes.

-Si madre.

-Que sea el vestido blanco con flores rojas y tus sandalias blancas.

-Claro.- contesto resignada, pero si no quería irse a un internado debía ser obediente.

Rei le había dicho que el joven Takeda la esperaría en el lobby del hotel a las diez. Por lo que terminando de desayunar se fue a buscarlo.

-Hola joven Takeda.- saludo al encontrarlo junto a una réplica de un sarcófago.

-Hola Sango, ya te dije que puedes decirme solo Kuranosuke, Kuran o Kurano.

-Lo siento joven Kuranosuke.

-Ahora solo falta omitir "joven".- dijo divertido.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si ¿Dónde quiere ir?

-Háblame de tú no de usted, me haces sentir viejo y donde no sé, no conozco.

-Traje un folleto veamos a que te gusta.

-Te ves muy linda con ese vestido.

-Eh... gracias.- dijo con dificultad, de nuevo ese sentimiento, el alago la hizo sentir rara, por lo general cuando los recibía por parte de Miroku, era acompañado por su mano maldita.

Salieron del hotel, pero lo que sabían era que alguien los estuvo observando y no planeaban nada bueno.

-¿Tomaste fotos?

-Claro, creo que este viaje ya nos es tan aburrido.

-Tsubaki aquí estas.- saludo un muchacho.

-Tardaste mucho Menoumaru.

-Te perdiste de algo grande.

-Por tu cara me imagino que no es bueno, pero si para ti ¿verdad Kikyou?

-Así es, vengan tenemos que seguirlos.

Sango y Kuranosuke decidieron tomar un barco por el lago Nasser, estaban en la proa admirando el paisaje.

-Todo por aquí es muy bonito, lo que se ve a lo lejos ¿Qué es?

-El Templo de Ramses II, de noche se ve bonito.- contesto Sango.

-¿Podrías acompañarme por la noche?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos Sango eres una gran guía.- le suplico.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cuando regresan a Japón?

-En dos días ¿Por qué?

-Quiero planear bien mi tiempo contigo.

Muy cerca de ellos a una distancia prudente y siendo tapados por los salvavidas, tres pares de oídos escuchaban con atención.

-¿Cuándo dijeron que regresaban?- pregunto Kikyou.

-En dos días.- contesto Menoumaru.

-Antes que nosotros, eso complica las cosas.

-Pero podemos enviar las fotos al correo de Miroku.- sugirió Tsubaki.

-Excelente idea ¿Tienes su correo?

-Con lo mujeriego que es la mayoría de las chicas lo tenemos.

Al terminar el recorrido Sango y Kuranosuke fueron a una heladería, se estaban debilitando por el calor.

-¡Estos helados son riquísimos!- exclamo feliz como un niño pequeño.

-Por eso te traje aquí.

-¿De qué pediste?

-Zarzamora con queso mi favorito ¿Quieres probarlo?

-Claro.- abrió la boca para recibirlo de Sango- Rico muy rico.

-¿De qué pediste el tuyo?

-Mango con crema, prueba.- dijo al ofrecerle un poco.

-No está nada mal.- dijo feliz, hace tanto que no se la pasaban tan bien y a gusto.

...

En la cabaña ya todos estaban terminado su cena de año nuevo, solo les faltaba el postre.

-Que rico quedo el pavo.- dijo Sonomi.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Izayoi al ser ella quien lo preparo.- Ahora el postre que hizo Miroku.

-Solo espero no enfermar, ya bastante tengo son el ponche que hizo.- bromeó Ken ganándose la mirada de disgusto de su hijo.

-Yo voy por el postre.- se ofreció Ranma.

-Te ayudo.- le acompaño Suikotsu.

-¿Qué es lo que preparaste?

-Una sorpresa.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Saben mejor yo no quiero, esa sonrisa no me inspira mucha confianza.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Yo opino igual.- secundo Ken.

-No seas exagerado Inu.

Ryoga y Suikotsu le dieron su postre a cada quien, eran unos pastelitos de cerezas, llamados "Clafoutis".

-Anda Inuyasha, amigo mío pruébalo.- dijo con una mirada traviesa.

-Y luego me dices que no sea exagerando ¿ya le viste la mirada que tiene?- le dijo a Kagome.

Pues si tú no quieres yo sí, clavo su cuchara en las cerezas y cuando estaba por comerlo, Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Primero yo, no quiero que te enfermes por la comida de esté.- le quito la cuchara y comió.

-¿Es seguro comerlo?- pregunto Kagome.

-Esta delicioso, ya come y deja de estar jugando.- le dijo Jun a su esposo quien miraba desconfiado el postre.

-¿Ya se les olvido cuando enferme con su pastel?

-Solo tu e Inuyasha, nadie más.- se defendió Miroku.

-Hemos quedado traumados con tu comida. No sabe mal.- admitió al probarlo.- Pero lo mismo paso con el pastel no sabía mal y luego enfermamos.

El comentario provoco la risa de todos y luego cada quien se comio su postre.

-¡Delicioso!- dijeron Souta y Shippou.

-Es verdad.- dijo Sonomi.

-Si lo está, pero…- comenzó a decir InuNo.

-Ya lo sé, no supera la comida de Inuyasha.

Todos se quedaron cayados e Inuyasha casi se ahoga con la comida.

-¿No te puedes callar?- le reprocho a su amigo.

-Me tenía que desquitar por tus comentarios. La verdad es que se me salió, lo siento. Pero no seas modesto.

-¿Lo dices porque cocina feo o porque cocina de verdad rico?

-No lo digo en broma en verdad mi amigo es un Gran Chef.

-Mira que lo tenías bien guardado ¿Cuándo nos cocinas algo?- pregunto Ranma.

-Si hijo, hace tiempo que no lo haces.- dijo Izayoi.

-Cuando yo quiera ¿está bien?- dijo avergonzado.

-Kagome ¿Por qué no lo convences?- dijo Sonomi sorprendiendo mucho a Kagome quien no se esperaba que su madre dijera algo como eso.

-No lo quiero obligar.

-Tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad Aomecita? Es tu novio al fin y al cabo.

-No lo sabía, me sorprendió como a ustedes. Inu... ¿ya puedo comer mi postre desde que me lo quitaste no me lo has dado?

-Lo siento, toma el mío.- dijo avergonzado, con toda aquella platica no se lo había devuelto.

-Si te gusto tanto pide otro aun hay tres más.- dijo Miroku.

-Mi estomago no aguantaría uno más.

Al terminar los adultos y los niños se fueron a dormir, mientras los jóvenes se quedaron un rato junto a la chimenea molestando a Inuyasha.

-Aome te tengo un regalo.- dijo Ranma cambiando de tema.

-Ranma no tenías...- dijo al recibir una cajita cuadrada.

-Ábrelo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto curioso Miroku.- A que hermoso.

-Gracias es muy bonito.- dijo al ver el brazalete de oro, de esté colgaban seis dijes redondos de cristal, cada uno de diferente color; rojo, azul, verde, blanco, morado y rosa.

-Me alegra que te allá gustado.

-Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que ir a dormir.- le dijo Ryoga.

Miroku, Ranma y Ryoga se fueron adelantando, mientras Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome a su recamara.

-¿En vedad cocinas Inu?- pregunto Kagome aprovechando que estaban solos.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-No lo sé, pienso que eso es tonto.- admitió apenado.

-No lo es, mira a Miroku el igual cocina.

-Pero es porque le gusta estar comiendo.

-¿Te gusta cocinar?- Inuyasha asintió.- Entonces yo no le veo nada de malo, a mí no se me hace tonto como tú dices, al contrario pienso que es lindo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, ¿Piensas ser Chef?

-Algún día, solo si no me mantiene demasiado ocupado para mi esposa y mis cachorros.- dijo provocando un sonrojo por parte de Kagome.

-¿Cuándo me cocinas algo?

-Cuando quieras princesa.

-Hace rato dijiste que cuando tu quisieras.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero cuando tú quieras.- dijo al juntar sus frentes.

-¿Si es ahora?

-Pues ahora voy a la cocina veo que hay en la cocina y te preparo algo.

-Pero es muy noche

-Cuando estés esperando a nuestros cachorros, van a ser como a estas horas cuando me voy a tener que levantar y cocinarte algo, por los antojos de mi esposa y mis cachorros.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo ahora más roja que un jitomate.

Era la segunda vez que Inuyasha mencionaba el tener hijos y ella no pudo evitar imaginárselos, e imaginarse a ella con una enorme barriga.

-Es verdad, no te miento princesa. Yo también te tengo que dar algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Cierra los ojos. ¿Te acuerdas que el día que te atacaron te pedí que fueras mi esposa?

-Sí.- contesto nerviosa.

-Bien pues ese día.- tomo su mano.- No te pude dar algo.- dijo al poner un anillo en el dedo anular a Kagome.- Ábrelos.

-¡Es hermoso Inuyasha!- exclamo de felicidad, lo abrazo provocando que cayeran a la cama.

-¿Más que la pulsera de Ranma?

-¿Celoso?

-Solo jugaba… Yo te quería pedir un gran favor.- dijo ahora serio.

-Tú dirás.

-Hagas lo que hagas mantén tu distancia con Sesshoumaru, de preferencia ni te le cruces en su camino.

-¿Te pusiste así por lo de la mañana? Y luego dices que no eres celoso.

-Kag, no quiero que te le acerques y si para eso debo admitir que no soporto verte con alguien más y cuando te veo con alguien siento que la sangre me hierve… Lo admito "Me Pones Celoso Kag".- rodándose quedando sobre ella-

-Está bien Inu, no me le voy acercar ¿Por qué me dices Kag?

-Es de cariño, si Ranma te dice "Aome" o "Aomecita" yo te puedo decir Kag ¿Te molesta que te diga así?

-No, claro que no, me gusta mucho Inu. Una duda ¿Te pones celoso de Ryoga, Miroku, Hoyo, Tamahome, Kurama?

-Ka go me.

-¿Qué? Solo quería saber.- dijo divertida.

-Está bien de Tamahome, Kurama y Miroku no porque tienen novia, Ryoga y Ranma no porque solo son buenos amigos y uno es un pariente tuyo, Hoyo ya veremos no lo conozco muy bien.

-¿Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku?

-Kouga ya tienen novia aunque no estoy muy tranquilo sabiendo eso, de Ginta y Hakaku no me preocupo por que si se te acercan Kouga los pone en su lugar.

-¿Jakotsu?

-¿Es un chiste? Tú deberías estar celosa de él no yo.- dijo provocando risas por parte de Kagome.

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero besarte.

-En eso puedo ayudarte.

Inuyasha le sonrió seximente y la beso, se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos. Dormian muy tranquilamente cuando Inuyasha abrió sus ojos un poco y vio el reloj, las cinco de la mañana, no quería levantarse, estaba durmiendo muy a gusto, pero si no quería que lo regañaran se debía ir ya a su recamara.

-Princesa.- le llamo y ella se medio despertó.- Ya me tengo que ir, si nos ven van a malinterpretar todo.

-Si nos vemos al rato.- respondió adormilada.

-Cuando nos casemos no vamos a tener que dormir separados y con ropa.

-No voy a dejar que te juntes más con Miroku.- dijo al taparse la cara con la sabana para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Tranquila, solo digo eso para que te sonrojes, te ves muy tierna.

...

Kuranosuke se había quedado de ver con Sango por la noche para ir al Templo de Ramses II, la madre de Sango se puso muy contenta al saber la noticia así que la dejo ir. Cuando dieron las 9:45 p.m. Sango ya estaba esperando a Kuranosuke en el lobby.

-Buenas noches Sango, perdón por acerté esperar.

-No hay problema, vámonos.- lo tomo de la mano y salieron.

Ya en mirador admiraban la bella que tenían frente a ellos.

-Tienes razón de noche se ve muy lindo.

-Me alegra que te gustara.

-Me encanta. ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos allá?- señalando unas bancas.

-Claro, cuéntame algo de ti, lo que sea.

-Mis padres son japoneses, desafortunadamente se separaron, paso la mitad del año con padre en Japón, la otra en Francia con mi madre y su nuevo esposo. Ahora me toca ir con mi papá.

-Debe ser un poco complicado.

-Ya me acostumbre, ¿Qué otra cosa te puedo contar? Me gusta caminar por la playa, las zanahorias, las manzanas, la literatura por eso leo mucho, los helado pero eso tu ya lo sabes…

-A mi igual me gusta leer, sobre todo novelas románticas.

-Son tan sentimentales, son mis favoritas. Por esa razón nunca eh tenido novia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Les parezco aburrido por estar leyendo a toda hora.

-Es una lástima, no saben lo divertido que eres.

-Pero supongo que a ti los pretendientes te sobran.

-Algo así…

-¿Tienes novio?

Sango ya no alcanzo a contestar por que sonó el teléfono de Kuranosuke, era su madre que le recordaba que no llegaran tarde a la cena de año nuevo.

-Será mejor irnos, debemos ser puntuales.

-Si vamos.

Ya todos estaban listos, para la cena. Sango se comportaba lo mejor que podía, tratando de no enojarse por los comentarios de su madre acerca de Miroku como: "Miroku es un hombre de muchas mujeres no como el joven Takeda", "¿Qué es lo que le viste Sango?", "Miroku no sabe qué hacer con su vida, pero el joven Takeda si, él piensa seguir en la empresa de su padre". La pobre de Sango ya no sabía qué hacer, no entendía por qué ahora su madre detestaba a Miroku si antes le caía bien. Y lo peor es que se refería a él como un amigo cercado de Sango, un amor platónico imposible.

Al termino de la cena Kuranosuke se ofreció para acompañar a Sango y a Kohaku hasta su habitación.

-Gracias de nuevo Sango que descanses.

-Igualmente.

Kohaku entro pues ya se moría de sueño y a la vuelta del pasillo ocultas detrás de una planta, dos chicas esperaban su momento.

-Que aburrido y que sueño.- se quejo Tsubaki.

-Estoy segura que esta espera tiene su recompensa, mira…

-Vamos a mandarlas.- dijo Tsubaki al mirar las fotos.- Me gustaría ver la cara de Miroku cuando las vea.

-Igual yo, démonos prisa.

...

En la cabaña los chicos ya estaban arreglando sus maletas para regresar a Tokio, mientras en el despacho de Ken, él e InuNo les contaban a Izayoi, Jun y a Sonomi la situación por la que estaba pasando Sango. Ranma iba a buscar a su tía para preguntar dónde estaba la maleta de Souta, escucho voces y la conversación llamo su atención.

-¿Cómo cambio de opinión Rei sobre Miroku?- pregunto Jun.

-Pero la culpa también la tiene Miroku por lo mañoso que es.- pensó en voz alta Ken.

-Si es algo mujeriego pero se nota que quiere mucho a Sango.- le defendió Izayoi.

-Ahora hay que esperar que resulte el plan.- dijo InuNo.

-¿Miroku ya sabe?- pregunto la madre del chico.

-No y no le vamos a decir.- les advirtió Ken.

Ranma se fue sigilosamente, no quería que lo descubrieran husmeando, así que se fue de nuevo a la recamara.

-¿Hola que hacen?

-Ayudando a Miroku con una canción.- respondió Kagome.

-¿Para quién?

-Para su novia.

-Se llama Sango.- agregó Miroku.

-¿Aniversario?

-No, solo porque hace mucho que no la veo.- dijo enamorado el chico de coleta.

Por la noche en la recamara donde se quedaban Inuyasha y Ranma, estos dos ya se preparaban para dormir.

-Inuyasha.- le llamo Ranma desde el sofá cama.

-¿Mande?

-No sé cómo decir esto… o mejor dicho no sé si deba.- dijo dudoso.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-Hoy escuche una conversación sobre Sango.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Ellos dijeron que la madre de ella no quiere que Miroku siga con su hija.

-¿Estás seguro de eso y que fue el nombre de Sango?

-100% seguro.

-Si Miroku lo llega a saber harían una gran escena.- dejándose caer en la cama.

-Lo sé, por eso no le eh dicho nada.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo, primero hay que averiguar bien las cosas.

-Pasando a otro tema, después de que Miroku y yo, te dejamos con Aome, tardaste en venir a dormir.

-¡Yo no eh hecho nada malo!

-Ya lo sé, déjame terminar antes de pensar depravadas. Baje para tomar agua a eso de las 4:30 a.m., cuando iba de regreso vi a Sesshoumaru cerca del cuarto de mi prima. Me regrese a la recamara por las escaleras de la sala, para evitar toparme con él, llegue y me di cuenta que todavía no llegabas, me asome y Sesshoumaru seguía allí, creo que te estaba esperando. Salí y pase por donde él estaba, pero en cuanto me vio que me acercaba se fue a su cuarto.

_¿Qué cosa andaba asiendo?_

-Y poco después tu saliste del cuarto. Creo que quiere que te castiguen de nuevo, como no lo logro con lo del muérdago.- especulo.

-Debe ser, estoy seguro que si me ve salir del cuarto de Kagome a esa hora, hubiera ido con mi padre y ya te has de imaginar cómo se pone.

-No hay problema, además te dije que los ayudaría a estar juntos. Ella te quiere mucho.

-Hasta mañana y recuerda nada de decirle a Miroku.- dijo al acostarse de nuevo.

-Soy una tumba.

**Continuara...**

_**Japón tiene siete horas más que Egipto, ejemplo, en Japón 4pm en Egipto 9am.**_


End file.
